Of Gods and a Demon Revamp
by pr0binz043
Summary: Continuing the story 'Of Gods and a Demon' by TheLastHuman, this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me.
1. Planet Fall

This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. This is a rewritten of the story 'Of Gods and a Demon' by TheLastHuman. I am going to change a few things from the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympian and Halo belong to Rick Riordan and Bungie respectively

**Artemis POV**

Artemis, the god of the hunt, raised her head to the stars. She was standing in a glade, with the glowing lights of New York behind her. The stars shone brightly, and the moon was full filling the sky with its glorious irradiance. She could see all the constellations, Leo, Hercules, Orion, but her favourite of all: the Huntress. Remembering how her Lieutenant died, on that cool December day still brought grief to her, and how she died at the hands of her father, HER father, the very one that was responsible for the safety of his offspring. If there was one thing in the universe, it was how men could screw EVERYTHING up. They had started world war, brought along the deaths of millions, and worst of all, they seduced young maidens, and she was still unhappy how she couldn't turn them all into Jackalopes or something similar.

Well maybe all accept one. That Perseus Jackson, he was something…else, an anomaly in her reasoning, the rose among the thorns. That hero had saved that girl Annabeth, and had even ran away from that silly camp to due so. He had braved the dangers of the quest, had even held up the sky, few men would attempt such a thing, Most interestingly of all, he had even been accepted by Zoe, a feat which no words could capture.

Dawn was approaching within an hour time. Artemis walked back to her encampment. A deep rumbling was heard in the distance and she looked up in surprise, trying to search for the culprit, she found none. She then became aware of a light in the stars; she looked up quickly, and gasped at what she saw. There was a large thing, descending from the heavens. It was obviously not her brother Apollo, since he would never get up this early. The object continued its rush towards earth, and directly towards HER.

The Thing overshot her by about a mile away form her hunters' encampment. The goddess turned around, and made her way to the encampment. The "Encampment" was consisted of fourteen silver half-dome tents arranged in a crescent formation. In the centre of the area, were the remnants of a fire. Artemis walked into the camp, and blew a long note form a hunting horn.

Almost immediately the camp bustled with activity, there was talking inside a tent, another actually fell over as the occupant fell on the tent's spine. Within a couple minutes the hunters had packed up the tents, were dressed, and stood before Artemis, in two even rows. "While you were sleeping," she began, "A large object landed about a mile from here, and it's giving off an aura, I have a feeling this is important."

Ten minutes later the hunters came to the object. It was metallic, and faintly resembled a mortal jet, except this was a strange shade of metallic green. It had two sets of short, stubby wings. At the roots there was a large rectangular box. Facing them, was a compartment, its door was knocked down. Artemis felt life, not in the Thing though but behind a cylinder. "Come out" she yelled "I know you're in there!"

**Master Chief's POV**

The Master Chief awoke to his throbbing head. He groaned and stood up. He was lying on the floor of the compartment, which was a mess. Crates are thrown all over place, wires protruding out and the cockpit was smashed completely. The scene brought memories from not too long ago.

_Flashback_

_The Master Chief slowly opened his eyes, momentarily forgetting everything, the battle for the Ark, the Covenant, the Flood, Johnson's death, or at least until, "Chief, can you hear me?" asked a familiar female voice. _

_The door to the cryrotube opened, and the Master Chief slowly stands up, on shaky feet. "So how was your beauty sleep?" asked Cortana sarcastically. The Chief mumbled his voice raw from disuse. "So Chief, the portal from the Ark didn't close, from what I can tell, we entered a new one. This "new" portal still leads to Earth, but five hundred forty two years earlier."_

"_Five hundred forty two years earlier?" asked the Chief._

"_Yes, the exact date, judging from the location of the continents, and from the sun, it is some time in June, 2010. Chief, we could prevent everything, save countless lives…"_

"_No. We can't go messing with time, it's, it's NOT natural, and it could change the future for the worst."_

"_So what do we do then?" asked Cortana. Before the Chef could answer, Cortana picked up something in her sensor. "Chief! This ship is going to be pulled into the earth gravity field" said Cortana. "I'll see if there is any transport that is still working left on this ship" said the Chief. The Chief grab his assault rifle and check the ammunition. It has a good half a clip left. He place the assault rifle on his back. The Chief then navigate his way through the damaged hull and finally reached his destination. _

_The door to the hangar bay was jammed. He pried the door open and found shrapnel of vehicle floating around the hangar bay. He couldn't find any working Pelican on the ship. At the far end of the hangar bay, he spied an Albatross drop ship that seems intact. He floats towards it. The interior of the ship was still intact. He went to the control panel. The panel lit up and was ready to receive command. The Chief ran its diagnostics and find most of its system still intact. "It will have to do" said the Chief to himself. He called Cortana on the radio. _

"_Cortana there is still a working Albatross in the hangar bay" said the Chief. "Alright, Cheif" said Cortana._

_The Chief made his way back to the cryo chamber. "Cortana, I need you to set the self destruct sequence on the engine" said the Chief. "You know if we blow this ship up we have no way to go back" stated Cortana. "Yeah but if anyone finds this ship when it crash landed and access the computer from this time it will also mess with the time if they get any information out of it" objected the Chief. "Yeah it's true too" said Cortana understandingly. "Don't worry Cortana I'm sure we will find a way" said the Chief reassuringly. "Alright Chief, yank me" said Cortana. The Chief float towards the holo projector. _

_With a nod from Cortana, Chief yanked her chip out of the holo projector, and inserted her into the neutral interlace at the base of his neck. He then headed toward his favourite place: the armoury. Finally finding his destination, the Chief got down to work. __After loading a few crates containing weapons, field equipment and several other goodies onto the Albatross. __He start-up the dropship. He placed Cortana in the Albatross control. "Self destruct sequence activated, we have three minutes to get to safe distance" reported Cortana as a small time appear on the bottom right if his HUD. The Albatross left the hangar but soon the engine stalled. _

"_Cortana, what's happening?" asked the Chief as he tapped into the control. "I'm looking into it" said Cortana irritated. "You have to find the problem fast or we will not reach the safe point in time" said the Chief as the timer was left two minutes and ten seconds. "Got it, Chief I need you to reconnect the circuit breakers connecting the engine and the control module" said Cortana. The Chief nodded as he ran towards the breaker panel. _

_The timer has one minute left. He manages to locate the panel but he does not have the tools to open the lid. He uses his armour enhance strength and tear open the lid. He found the disconnected breaker. He held them in place with his hand. "The engine is back online, hang on" said Cortana as she burned the engine thrusters at full speed but it wasn't fast enough. The engine of the remains in the Forward Unto Dawn exploded sending a shockwave to its surrounding. The Albatross was violently pushed towards the earth gravity. The ship shook violently. _

"_This ship is a wreck Chief, I don't have control of her anymore" said Cortana. The Chief went into the control panel as he yanked the chip and placed it on the base of his neck. "Don't worry Cortana, we'll make it" said the Chief. "Yes, John I trust you" said Cortana quietly as he braced for impact. The ship hull begins to glow red in colour. The Albatross screamed through the atmosphere. In an instant the world became dark._

"Chief! Chief! CHIEF! **CHIEF!**" yelled Cortana urgently.

"What?" asked the Master Chief, as he was pulled out of his reverie.

"I've got thirty contacts on the scanner, and they're heading towards this location. Plus one high concentration of energy, but what type, I don't know. It isn't electrical, plasma, or anything listed."

"Well," replied the Chief, let's go meet our hosts." He picked up a Battle Rifle. He carefully skirted the crash site, went to the edge of the clearing and lay in position as he scanned the crash site through the scope of his battle rifle. After carefully examining the area, he finally saw… a bunch of teenagers, wearing t-shirts and jeans, with bows drawn.

At first he thought they were from some summer camp nearby, and they had come to investigate the wreckage. Except one of the girls was…glowing? And they were all carrying bows and arrows?

"Chief, she's the one who's emitting the energy signature."

"Any suggestions, Cortana?"

"How about saying 'hi' or another form of greeting like 'hello'?

The Chief raised an eyebrow. The expression was evident even with his helmet on.

"Just lie low and see what happens. They can't know we're he-" Cortana was interrupted by a girl's voice.

The girl spoke, in a surprisingly commanding voice, for a teenage girl of perhaps thirteen. "Come Out! We know you're around!" The Chief slowly back away but accidentally break a twig. The Hunters heard it and fire their bow at the direction where the sound came from. The Chief quickly ran as he dodges the arrows. He was trained to save civilian and never to use his weapons against them unless necessary. He wasn't sure what to do when girls fire arrows at him. His armour can withstand the impact of the arrows and a superhuman reflex allows him to continuing dodging the arrows. But a part of him wants to fight back.

"Chief, go into the woods maybe we can loose them" suggested Cortana. The Chief took Cortana idea and melted into the forest. Thalia ordered the Hunters to cease fire. "Lady Artemis, what was that?" asked Thalia. "I'm not sure but that thing is too fast for a human even a half-blood, but it got the wrong idea when it thinks it can loose us in the forest" said Artemis grimly. Artemis ordered her Hunters to pursue the thing and catch it by whatever means necessary.


	2. Hunters meet a not so Jolly Green Giant

**Chapter 2:****The Hunters meet a not so Jolly Green Giant**

The moon loomed overhead, filling the forest with its quiet beauty. The light was sparse, filtered by the canopy of leaves. The silence of the woodlands was broken by the crunch of footsteps. In the shadows, just visible by the moonlight was a figure, darting from the shadow of a tree, to that of a rock, then to a bank of a young river. It seemed anxious to not be seen by any unknown, watching eyes. Few more shadows followed it. Under the stream's cover, the figures watched their destination, keen to verify its safety.

The destination was a hill, with a large tree standing at its crest. At the base of the tree, illuminated in the darkness was a serpentine shape. Its scales glittered in the light, almost as if challenging the moonlight as to who produced more light. Separating the distance was approximately a thousand feet of grassland. The shadow and its accompanists decided it was an easy job, but little did they know it didn't take much for lots of complication to make the situation to go horribly, horribly wrong.

**The Master Chief's POV**

Meanwhile, a couple miles away from the river, the atmosphere was equally tense, as waiting for the unknown to become known always is.

The Master Chief was sprinting through the forest, using his superhuman abilities to his advantage. As he was running he heard that girl's voice from far behind. The commanding voice called out once more "It's getting away! Hunters after it!"

A hunting horn rang out; its shrill notes echoing from tree to tree, the sound deafening. A flock of silver arched through the forest and towards him. He quickly strafed out of the way. The arrows hit harmlessly against the ground, with a _THUMP! _Despite several of volleys, the Chief manage to dodge them with the greatest of ease. The Chief ran, not for life, but to avoid the girls. If they were a threat, he could have eliminated them but he didn't kill girls. No, he never thought of himself as a man of ethics. Indeed, he had killed thousands, if not millions of aliens that had destroyed some very important religious artifacts including an Ark, two Giant rings, a third incomplete ring and had killed a very important religious leader.

"The forest is thinning." He thought as he continued escaping the attacks of the Hunters. As he burst through the trees, the light of the moon gave him enough light to make out the grassland. A hunting horn sounded once more behind him. He had basically three options. He could confront the armed girls, and reveal his presence. He could skirt to either side of the forest, or he could charge through the grassland-with absolutely no cover.

"Any suggestions Cortana?" He asked Cortana. More horns sounded, but his would-be escape routes choices were dwindling fast.

"We can't disrupt history by revealing your presence; it would create a time paradox. You can't kill you pursuers, and your escape routes are blocked, the only option is to try and sprint the field." She replied after analyzing the choices. Needing no more words from the A.I, the Chief sprinted into the grassland.

**Unknown's POV**

Three figures walked slowly, tentatively forward, to confirm the absence of any unwelcome surprises, making sure nothing was amiss; they had made it too far to die now. They hurried forward however, when drabbles of growls reached them. They sprinted forward, putting their life into their feet. The growls and howls got closer, until the shadows of the forest broke.

Out of them appeared wolves; except they weren't your average wolves. They were at least five times larger, covered lightly in black fur. Along the top of each one's back was a mane of bright red hair. Under their skimpy fur, their muscles bulged, the evidence of an alpha male strength. Their eyes were a glowing crimson. To top it off, they had exaggerated canine teeth, which dripped of blood. They were quite literally dogs from hell. The leader, who was noticeably larger then the others, advanced to the front and raised its nose to the coming dawn.

The figures crouched in the grass, trying to hide from these hounds from hell. The smallest figure gasped at the sight, and the hounds pricked up their long ears at the noise, and immediately looked at the direction where the figures were hiding. The pack slowly advanced, flashing their long devilish teeth.

**Thalia's POV**

Whatever we were chasing it was fast. We sent out flanking parties to guide the monster into the field by our current location. We were sprinting all out; even with our enhanced abilities we still couldn't catch it. At last we reached the open. To the east, the first hints of red were creeping up on the horizon, the sun was rising soon. I scanned the open field, trying to catch a glimpse of anything.

Almost in the middle of the field, I could see three silhouettes; I recognized the gait of a satyr. It was probably delivering new half bloods to the camp. However, behind them were about twelve Mrs O'Leary sized Hellhounds. They were closing in for the kill when they stopped, and sniffed the air, as if acquiring a new and more important target, most likely US.

I was preparing to shoot, when I realized the hellhounds were running towards something in the tall grass not far from our position. Then I saw a tint of army green, could it be… It stood to its full height, which was at least seven feet tall. The figure was clad in green armour; it looked like it wasn't from our time. It probably belonged in some secret government project. It was then I made an impossible theory that it might be a half-blood based on the fact that the hell hounds didn't ignore it like it would ignore a normal mortal.

"Lady Artemis?" I began. It was then I realized she was charging in. "Hunters!" I called, because most of them were watching attentively to scene. "Advance!" Out of the forest we ran, filling the dawn with our battle cries. We let off a volley of silver arrows, arching over the now about to be bright sky. Most of them struck home; their heads buried in the creatures. To our horror, they shrugged them off as mere flesh wound and continued their charge.

As the hellhounds neared the giant, they pounced like cats; they quite literally soared though the air. Just when I thought the giant was a goner, it rolled out of the way, with incredible speed and even more incredible grace. The hounds overshot the green giant, and turned around, getting ready for another charge. This time, the green thing pulled something long and rectangular of its back. It took me a split second for me to realize it was a gun. The green giant fired, the gunfire ignition filled the field with sound. The closest hellhound's head exploded, literally. The bullets probably are celestial bronze, I assumed. It aimed again and another hellhound lost its head. Again and again, it fired, each time it was rewarded by a dropped hellhound, who subsequently bust into dust.

By then the remaining six hell hound had reached it. The giant side stepped again, with unbelievable speed. The hellhounds went soaring by. The giant elbowed the hell hound at its spine incapacitating the hell hound. The giant brought its knee to meet another hell hound that pounced towards the giant. The hell hound was thrown back quite a distance. The remaining was put down by the giant's rifle. "Thalia, look out!" screamed one of the Hunters. I turned around and saw another group of hell hound coming from behind and one was in midair about to bite me in the head. I tried to duck but I wasn't fast enough. I thought I was a going to be dead but all I found was dust scattered all over me.

When I look behind the giant was pointing the rifle to the spot where the hell hound used to be and the barrel was smoking from its recent shots. I spotted another group of hell hounds chasing the satyr and two half-bloods. The giant raised his rifle and shot at the group of hell hound. Each shot were impossibly accurate. The hell hounds died before it could reach them. I glanced around and saw the other hunters were still engaging several hell hounds. I joined the fight as more hell hounds emerge from the forest.

**Meanwhile…**

"How is the skirmish of this camp half-blood commencing?" A sinister, stone cold voice asked. The voice was menacing, cutting a person's soul right to the very core.

"It… It has been…. _breached_," answered a quivery voice, one that belonged to Kelli, the empousaianswered.

"What do you mean _breached?_ I sent you with dozens of my fiercest hellhounds, how can it have been just _breached?"_ The voice thundered.

"There was an… unexpectedarrival." The empousai hissed.

"Who? Those puny hunters of Artemis?"

"They were in the area but there was someone _else_."

"Who?"

"I do not know."

"Then let us find out," A cloud of mist floated between the two and morphed into a figure. The mist swirled and the figure came into the light. It was at least seven feet tall and was covered from head to toe in unusual green armour; a golden visor blocked its face. "So…" began the voice, filled with pure evil."THIS is the _demon _from the prophecy. It complicates things a little" The voice spat the word demon with disgust. The figure turned its attention towards the forgotten Kelli. "I will not let such failures continue, Kelli."

"Yes my lord, it will never happen again"

"It better not." A pale hand reached to a dark corner, and gripped the handle on a scythe. "Or there will be a price to pay. And believe me, my dear, the price is more than you can pay."


	3. Discussion

**Chapter 3: Discussion  
><strong>

**City of Vadam, Sanghelios **

The looming keep of Vadam stood in stark contrast to the magenta sky. Emblazed upon it were two blue plasma-based suns. The keep, which was the government building of the Sanghelios, acted the duel role as a palace for the councillors, and a legislature building. In the middle, it had a courtyard, with lush plants. Its centre housed a large, newly erected statue, which depicted the Arbiter, and the Master Chief, standing back to back, just as they had looked when they fended off the flood on the Ark. To a passerby it would look as if the artisans had captured that moment in time.

The Arbiter stood there; looking up at his enemy turned ally. He couldn't believe he was gone. He just found it ironic, that a person, who had worked so hard for peace, would be unable to enjoy it. As he contemplated this twist of fate, he was surprised when Rtas, the Special Forces commander, slid up to him. He too looked up at the statue. "It seems so long ago doesn't it?" Rtas asked.

The Arbiter grunted, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Rtas sighed as he began "I am not being pessimistic but I am a realist. A man of war like you should know that he cannot have survived the explosion."

The Arbiter chose to remain silent.

"This race needs a ruler, you can't remain in the past now that we are still recovering from the Prophets deceits," noted Rtas

The Arbiter turned to his friend and replied, "Whether he has or not, I cannot tell, but to me it seems unlikely he perished. His luck was so great; it seems like the Forerunners themselves paved his way."

"To where though? That is the question."

"He was a symbol of hope; never backing down, never faltering. I can only guess, he has gone to a place where hope is very, very desperate, for him to provide the spark to ignite the flame, as I think the humans put it."

"Let us hope war is gone, I think we at least deserve that."

"As with him" replied the Arbiter, returning his gaze to the statue of the Master Chief.

"Let us leave Arbiter; we cannot allow the past to continue to make us feel unnecessary pain. Besides, the Minister of Defence would like a word with you." said Rtas as he turned his friend back to the looming building.

"Then lets not keep him waiting, shall we?" said the Arbiter as they walked out of the courtyard

**Percy POV**

I stood in the game room of the Big House- it's sort of our informal war room. In the background the music one of those old Pac-man games beeped happily. My ADHD mind kept babbling about it not fitting the atmosphere at all. Chiron only wakes the senior counsellors at one o' clock in the morning when something bad, really bad is happening. When I arrived, all the senior counsellors stood around the ping-pong table. Stretched out on it was a very detailed map of the east coast of the United States, and a map of New York.

"I have called you here today," Chiron began, "Because I have received word that Kronos is back." His tone shook a little at the last part. "Kronos? back? Impossible, wasn't he suppose to reform back like…..I don't know….. Maybe thousands of years later?" I was so taken back because honestly speaking I was certain that it would take millenniums for him to resurrect. "I know it's hard to believe it but according to the gods, he will come back for revenge." explained Chiron trying to clear my and obviously the rest of the campers confusion. "He has now more than one ship full of monster this time and they are heading towards camp"

"Couldn't my dad just blast them though? I mean they _are_ ships." I asked. I wanted us to avoid another war. We just can't take it.

"Unfortunately, Kronos has placed wards protecting his fleet from Poseidon." Chiron answered

"Then what's he trying to do then?" Jake Mason piped up. "I mean he failed to invade camp last year, what does Kronos need five cruise ships for?

"Invade Olympus?" supplied Katie Gardner.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she leaned over the map. She uncapped a red marker and I could tell she was entering her logic mode and would soon say something smart and strategic or something. When she finally looked up, the region of the map of New York was filled with miniscule scribbles and arrows. They pointed in every imaginable direction. "Olympus is not the target, or at least the _first _target. That means… we are."

"What?" The rest of the campers questioned.

"Kronos can't attack Olympus without exposing his right flank to this camp. He must neutralize **US** for him to continue to New York City. Otherwise we might attack their forces in the rear."

"Right, you sure?" Annabeth analysis was quickly commented by the Stoll brothers in unison. Katie Gardener gave them a murderous glare.

"I swear, when this is over…" She began menacingly.

"Where was I? Asked Annabeth "Oh yes, so Kronos has to attack here because we have access to the flank of…"

"Wait," I said, confused with all this strategy talk, "what does_ flank _mean? And…" Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Moving on, I suggest we start making preparations for our defence."

"How will they get past the barrier?" asked Will Solace.

"A spy?" Jake gave us a suggestion. Annabeth looked down and I couldn't blame her. Luke had been a _**VERY**_ touchy subject.

"No" Pollux added, "I don't think he would have another time to look for a spy"

"They could always destroy Thalia's tree. Remember when Luke poisoned Thalia's tree? Those bronze bulls and the other monsters could go into the camp," Katie added.

"The real question," stated Annabeth, "is whether we can hold… Who knows how many monsters can fit into Kronos's Invasion force? The battles ahead are going to be very hard."

Suddenly there were footsteps coming from the stairs, panicky and rushing. It was Rachel. She looked in pain while holding her chest. "Rachel, what's wrong?" Annabeth looked alarmed as she ran towards her just before she tripped on the stairs. "Can't hold it another prophecy is coming!" wheezed Rachel. Her eyes turned green. "Get back!" shouted Chiron as green mist surrounded Rachel.

"_The children of the eldest gods, the highest heroes of all_

_At sixteen, shall meet their match, to rise or fall._

_Then the reclaimer, who guarded against the prophet's lies_

_Through gods and demons he defied._

_United you must stand,_

_For__ they will face a doom unlike any in the land._

_Of friends and strangers they must rely_

_There will be both the ally and the spy. _

_For hope they must hold_

_Or the great flame shall go cold."_

There was silence for a while, as if Morpheus had cast a spell in every inhabitant in the room. The campers looked at each other, although mostly at me. I admit it wasn't as foreboding as I could've thought. It made up for that with the mystery and unknown.

I had no idea who this "reclaimer" was and I didn't like the "defied gods" part. Did the defying the gods part meant the destruction of Olympus? I just thought it was me not putting two and two together; I never understood the prophecies. It happened a lot. I looked down the ping-pong table, looking for a face that didn't look like they were trying to answer an advanced algebra question, Even Annabeth looked unsure. If Annabeth didn't know the answer, then I_ knew _we were in trouble; there were very few things she didn't know.

Finally, Travis Stoll broke the silence, "Er… what does that mean exactly?"

All heads turned to Annabeth and Chiron; they were usually good about deciphering this stuff.

"Well… I guess I do know something's." admitted Annebeth.

"Like who's this reclaimer dude?"

"I…"

At that moment, a shot rang out, then another, and another. There was a moment of silence, and everyone scrambled towards the door.


	4. Contact

**Chapter 4: Contact**

**Arbiter's POV**

The Arbiter strode through the keep; its pink interiors, blue neon-like lights, and graceful curves reminiscent of the now thoroughly destroyed and flood infested High Charity. He knew this Simodee was going to give him some bad news. (Simodee is currently the Minister of Defence) The Arbiter knew when he was called up something is always wrong

The Arbiter walked into the briefing room, looking disdainfully at the well-furnished and decorated room. A circular table dominated it, with a hologram projector located at its centre. Standing in front of large crystal like windows, opposite from the entrance, Simodee's grand gold, ceremonial armour reflected the blue light.

"Arbiter" Simodee began, saluting the Arbiter.

"Is there anything serious?" asked the Arbiter

"It seems we have receive an old problem coming back to haunt us once more."

The Arbiter grew curious at that statement. "What do you mean old problem?" he asked.

Simodee narrowed his eyes. He clapped his hands and the lights in the room dimmed. Covers slid over the grand windows, and the Hologram projector came to life. Soon, the only light in the room came from the Projector's pale blue effulgence.

The directed light from the projector began condensing into recognizable shapes. This chilled the Arbiter's heart; he knew exactly what he was looking at. It was a wheel, with eight prongs sticking out of it - the Ark. The Ark looks severely damage from the Halo firing prematurely. One of the spokes had even been broken off, but the damage had been repaired, and worst off all, there was a grand fleet, consisting of a couple assault carriers, swarming with CSS class battle cruisers, and destroyers and the image was literally covered with a screen of frigates.

Simodee cleared his throat, "An ONI long-range spy telescope took this picture when it accidently travelled due to a different region due to the wrong coordinates. We need to take out their fleet, lest they activate the Ark. Our fleets are ready at your command and the humans have given us some support."

"Who are the commanding fleet and the human support?"

"The commanding fleet will consist of the Assault Carriers Shadow of Intent and Lawgiver the CSS battle cruisers Purity of Spirit, Resplendent Fervour, Eternal Faith, Reclaiming Hope and Malevolent Providence. The humans support fleet are some destroyers The Heart of Midlothian, The Belfast, The Aegis Fate, Stalwart Dawn, Allegiance and their carriers the Atlas and All Under Heaven"

"Tell the commanding fleet that I will be joining them at the Shadow of Intent, I will be leading the strike team to stop the loyalist if they found a way to activate the Ark"

"But Arbiter…" objected Simodee

"My decision is final." The said Arbiter firmly

"By your word Arbiter." Simodee gave in as he saluted and exit the room

"I just can't believe even after the prophets are gone and their lies are revealed, they still wish to activate the ring." said Rtas

"I know it is just disappointing to see our brethren are still clouded by their lies." said the Arbiter

"Then it is of the upmost importance we must put them out of their misery." said Rtas in a grim tone

"But something intrigues me."

"What will that be?"

The Arbiter diverts his attention to the hologram. "How did they manage to get the Ark to move?"

**Percy POV**

We reached the peak of Half Blood-Hill. Peleus the dragon was wide-awake; his diamond red and orange head was raised in the air, alert. His tail flicked back and forth, waiting impatiently.

Below was where the action was taking place. Eight hellhounds were attacking a group of twenty girls, and one huge green thing. The hellhounds came charging toward the girls, whom I realized were the hunters of Artemis. The hunters would fire their arrows and the hellhounds would break off and move out of bow range.

The green giant was armed with something that looked like a gun. That's where the gunshots came from, I thought. The giant levelled the gun, and produced similar gunshots to what I heard earlier.

Man, that thing was beast, a hellhound tried to jump on its back, but lightning fast, it grab the hound by the paws, and slammed it onto the ground. It finished the hellhound off by stomping it's heavy armoured foot onto the creature's jaws.

Further up the hill, I noticed a satyr, accompanied by two small figures, upon closer inspection; I saw they were a boy and a girl. That was probably the reason the hellhounds were there in the first place. Annabeth, who was standing right next to me, caught her breath. "Look," she whispered as her eyes widened with worry. I looked back and what I saw made me catch my breath. A girl in black, punk style clothes was heavily injured; her outfit was caked with blood. "Thalia." breathed Annabeth.

We ran down the hill as fast as we could, followed by the counsellors, as well as the rest of the campers, who had been roused by the commotion. As we entered the hunter's ranks, they didn't look annoyed by my presence, they just stared at their lieutenant.

Annabeth and I pushed through the hunters surrounding Thalia. When we finally reached the centre of the mob, I saw Artemis was leaning over her, administering nectar and ambrosia to her wounded lieutenant. The Green Giant was looking at the scene; its face, if it wasn't a robot, was obscured by a golden faceplate, I guessed it was like one-way glass.

This "robot" was firing off questions at Artemis. "So, exactly what were those, things?" it asked.

"Hellhounds; they serve Hades but now it seems Kronos has managed to get them on his side. Not exactly the best thing to happen."

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am Artemis"

"Like the goddess Artemis?" it asked. I slowly started stepping away; this was dangerous territory.

"I **AM **the goddess Artemis!" she exclaimed, standing up to her full height- a mere five feet. She marched towards the giant with a blazing glare in her eyes and stood staring daggers at him. Not much, but considering the energy flowing from her body, she might as well have been one hundred feet tall.

"A goddess?" questioned the giant, unfazed by the goddess's apparent wrath.

"A goddess that will turn you into a jackalope, yes." Her eyes looked up to the helmet. Her attempt to peer through the glass of the helmet failed. She saw only her own reflection, staring back angrily at her.

So apparently it was actually man inside that armour. Gods, he is tall. On the jackalope side of things, there wasn't a lot you could do. Don't tell them, but they all seem to have huge egos, touch one, and you can expect the fields of punishment in the underworld for infinity if you dare tell them what I just told you.

She closed her eyes, any I could feel her aura getting stronger, climaxing, until... It just dissipated and her eyes flew open, and then narrowed. Sort of like when you're interrupted doing something really important. "It seems," she began, through gritted teeth, "Your past deed warrant some... attention. I would have to reconsider my actions."

_Past deeds?_ More unexpected variables I know nothing about. A couple of years ago, the gods voted whether they should destroy me or not, right after I had saved Artemis. Six years back, I recovered Zeus's lightning bolt and narrowly prevented World War Three. Whatever that stopped a very angry Artemis from committing jackalop-cide, must be something really, really major.

"You were going to turn me into me into a jackalope?"

He turned around without saying another word, and started walking through the Hunters' ranks. Its movements were decisive, and so precise.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Artemis in a threatening tone. The Hunters raised their bows.

The Giant turned around and tilted its head. "Is that a threat?" He raised his rifle, and cocked the bolt back.

"Then, exactly who are you?"

"UNSC, Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan-117." He answered simply.

"Wait, did he say Spartan? Whispers like these spread across the amassed group of children. Everybody, even mortals, knew the best warriors of ancient Greece's given name, so who was he? A Spartan from the future? The idea seemed to far-fetched to be a true.

He turned around, and walked through the crowd; the assorted campers and hunters parting before him like water before the bow of a ship. I suppose they didn't really have a choice. Spartan or not, he probably weighed a ton.

Artemis cleared her throat, "And exactly how did you get here?"

The Spartan turned back, and said only "Reclaiming." before walking off into the rising dawn.

Wait! Reclaiming? Would that mean he is a reclaimer? A bit of the prophecy flashed back to me:

_Then the reclaimer, who guarded against the prophet's lies_

_Though gods and demons he defied._

I guess he could be the reclaimer, judging from his strength and speed. I could see how he could defy the gods and demons. Still who were the prophets? I looked over at Annabeth, she looked back at me. She had a determined "I'm-going-to-go-after-him-and-make-him-tell-the-whole-truth-and-you-are-coming-with-me" face on.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Master Chief POV**

The Master Chef walked through the forest, retracing his steps to the downed Albatross heavy transport

"So, how was your little play date with your new friends?" Cortana piped up.

The Master Chief just grumbled, "I think I've stepped into a world full of crazy things. Hunting girls, Gods, supernatural hounds, you name it. They got it."

"Hmm, it seems to contain components centred on mythology; Greek mythology to be exact."

"So, what should we do?"

"Wait five hundred years so we can go back to the present?"

"Cortana..."

"I know, I know."

"Well, it seems that there is a war, or at least preparation for war. This guy Kronos is on the opposing team."

"Ah yes, Kronos. Hmm, database has suggests that he is the Titan king, as well as the lord of time; He was replaced when Zeus and his brothers overthrew him."

The Chief shook his head as this was ridiculous, Gods, Titans, Monsters, this was impossible. He knew what he had to do though. To not adapt meant death.

"I guess it would be only natural for the Titans rising up against the Gods." continued Cortana, as if unaware of her protector's musings.

They walked through the forest together. As they walked, Chief silently hoped everything would turn out alright. He released a breath of amusement. He is thoroughly amused by the jackalopes threat the small 'goddess' girl made.

**Unknown POV**

Meanwhile, a spherical object made its way toward a planet. The object had a single "eye" and was made of silver-like metal. It flew through space, looking for a certain reclaimer, on a certain human home world.

This floating bowling ball still had some protocol to carry out and carry them out he will.


	5. Q&A

[A/N]: This chapter is in commemoration of the 9/11 incident 10 years ago and the heroes who put others above themselves. To men and women who risked their life for others, you are truly the real super heroes of the real world

**Chapter 5: Q&A**

Annabeth and Percy followed the trail where the Master Chief had walked. The ground was muddy and there was a trail of large footprints, undeniably belonging to the Spartan. "Got any idea how a Spartan from the future is here?" Percy asked as he grudgingly trudged after the footprints.

"Don't know but something tells me this is the work of fate." replied Annabeth monotonously.

"So…. you think that fate brought a future soldier to help us bring down Kronos once and for all?" asked Percy.

"Possibly and that's why I need to get information from him." said Annabeth.

Meanwhile, Master Chief and Cortana reached the Albatross. Upon arriving at their destination, the Spartan inserted Cortana into one of the Albatross's terminal.

"Can we signal for help?" the Master Chief asked.

"I don't think I can make a signal that can pierce through time."

"So you're saying we are stuck." He sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah it seems…Hold up, Chief; I'm picking movement outside the Albatross." Cortana reported.

The Master Chief raised his rifle and he spotted two teenagers approach the Albatross.

"Whoa, what on earth is that?" Percy was blown away by the weapon in the Spartan's hands. "That's something for sure, Kelp Head" said Annabeth while rolling her grey eyes. They focused on the entrance just as The Chief approached them.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked the Chief cautiously.

"To confirm something." replied Annabeth. "Sorry, I got no information for you." the Chief replied coldly while turning away and walked into the Albatross.

"Wait!" Annabeth called out as she following him into the ship.

The interior of the ship was a mess. Cargos were scattered all over and wire was protruding out from the wall. "You crash-landed here?" asked Annabeth while walking towards a computer terminal. Cortana appear in the screen of the computer terminal.

"You seem quite interested in this." Cortana commented.

"Whoa, what are you?" asked Percy. He seemed amazed by everything in the ship.

"My name's Cortana and I'm the ship's AI" Cortana replied.

"So this is a future AI." said Percy as he explored the panel which showed Cortana.

"How did you get here?" Annabeth launched right to the point. "To cut the long story short, we passed through a portal that brings us back to the past." Cortana explained.

"One thing's for sure this ship is beyond repair. I don't think even the Hephaestus cabin couldn't fix it" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Yes, this ship is beyond repair." The Chief stated simply, having heard Percy's comment.

"What if I say we can send both of you back?" Annabeth spoke up after taking in the wrecked ship.

The Master Chief and Cortana turned their attention to Annabeth. "How?" asked Cortana disbelievingly.

"Not by science, of course, but by magic." said Annabeth.

"Magic?" The Chief asked.

"Chief, think about it. Imagine disintegrating an entire animal only by shooting it in the head. Something far beyond science is at work here." Cortana said.

The Master Chief admitted he was quite stunned when he first shot the hellhound. Being a veteran of war he knew what kind of damage each weapon can inflict. He was still wondering happened last night.

"So how?" Percy asked, continuing the previous question raised by Annabeth.

"We'll use the power of Kronos scythe to open a portal to the future." Annabeth replied matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think he's going to let us borrow his weapon?" asked Percy curiously.

"Who said anything about asking?" She grinned mischievously.

"Question 2: Are you sure it will work?" the Chief asked skeptically.

"I can't be really sure but he is the Titan of Time. But considering the circumstances, I think its your best bet." Annabeth shrugged.

"So….. what we have to do?" Cortana piped up.

"We have just received a prophecy and part of it could describe you." Percy thought out loud.

"Prophecy? Wait, you mean we were MEANT to be sent back in time?" A rather disbelieving Cortana enquired.

"It seems so." said Annabeth.

"What do I have to do?" asked the Chief, wanting answers.

"Actually, we still haven't decipher the whole prophecy yet" replied Percy.

"Even so, will you join the quest?" asked Annabeth.

"Well, it does beat waiting for the next five hundred years" the Chief surrendered with a sigh.

"So, let's get back to camp." said Percy.

"Alright, but let me salvage some supplies." said the Chief.

"What supplies?" Percy asked as he opened a crate. Inside the crate was a row of SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle.

"Cool!" exclaimed Percy. Percy picked up one of the rifle. It felt heavy in Percy's hand. He examined the weapon. This was the biggest rifle he has ever seen. The barrel itself was already more than half of Percy's height.

"Percy, put that down before you hurt anything!" cautioned Annabeth. "I wonder how this powerful this thing is…." Percy wondered out loud as he aimed outside into the forest.

"Don't…" warned the Chief but it was too late. Percy pulled the trigger and the rifle cracked. The recoil was huge as Percy was thrown backed by the force. The force was so strong that Percy fell with his back on the floor while breathing heavily. "Gods, I feel like I was being head-butt by a Minotaur charging at me at full speed." puffed Percy. The Chief took the rifle from Percy.

"I was about to say don't stand while shooting." said the Chief. "Who tried to shoot me?" asked a voice behind them demanded. It was Artemis, goddess of the hunt. The Chief and Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Did it hit you?" asked Percy, blushing red. "It just missed my head by a teeny-weeny millimeter" said Artemis coldly and angrily. "Sorry." A frightened Percy squeaked out.

"Chiron asked for someone to look for you two and the giant and I volunteered." said Artemis. Concealed behind the Chief helmet, he raised an eyebrow.

"Giant?"

"Yes, he heard that you are the reclaimer." said Artemis. "We'll be there" said Annabeth. Artemis nodded and went back into the forest. "Do you need a few pegasi to help?" Annabeth asked as she turned to follow Artemis.

"Yeah, thanks." said Percy.

"Before you go, what's your name?" the Chief asked. "My name's Annabeth and that's Percy" said Annabeth she shot an eyebrow at Percy and ran out of the ship.

Percy and the Master Chief were lifting a few crates out of the ship. "The way you move at such an insanely fast speed and able to carry those heavy crates with no problem makes me wonder are you even human?" asked Percy as he lifted a small trunk. After seeing the Chief can lifting a crate that can only be carried by a few men with little effort required.

"I'm human but not a normal human. I'm a surgically augmented super soldier" said the Chief while putting a large crate outside.

"Why? Would the future need super soldiers?" asked Percy in wonder.

"We were meant to stop rebels from toppling the government and prevent bush fire wars." said the Chief.

Emerging out from the forest, Annabeth returned with Will Solace and Jake Mason "Whoa, cool ship!" said Jake awed and as blown away as Percy was.

"Got the pegasi?" asked Percy. Two pegasi landed behind Annabeth. Butch and Nyssa were riding one each. Nyssa looked at the ship like she was given a present on top of her wish-list.

"Can we check out the ship first? Please?" pleaded Nyssa.

"No, get the stuff back to camp." said Percy.

"Come on, let me check out the interior" pleaded Jake as he begin to walk in.

The Chief grab Jake by the collar before he could step foot into the ship. "No, I am going to activate the self destruct as soon as the last cargo leaves. You wouldn't want to be in there when that happens." said the Chief.

All the half-bloods looked at him. "I can't leave this ship intact in the past" said the Chief.

"Alright, let's get this over with quick." said Butch as he load the light cargos into the harness net. It took the pegasi a few trips to transport the all the crates to Camp Half-Blood. The Chief walked into the Albatross and went to the terminal.

"Cortana, activate the self destruct sequence now." the Chief instructed.

The monitor flashes red warning after a few second. "It's done, we have forty five seconds." said Cortana

The Chief punched a button on the computer and the computer download Cortana into a memory crystal. Within seconds, the terminal lighted green and the Chief took the data chip. He inserted the crystal into the base of his helmet. There was a spike of pain followed by a feeling like someone poured ice water into his mind.

"Let's go." said Cortana inside his helmet.

The Chief ran out of the Albatross. Just as he reached the safe distance, the ship exploded.

"You know, this is the point of no return." reminded Cortana.

"I know." the Chief grimaced.

Unknowing to them a hovering metal spherical was observing them, having watched the entire event.


	6. Ice Breaking

**Chapter 6: Ice Breaking**

The Master Chief grudgingly followed Percy and the rest of the demigods back to Camp Half Blood. As he walked he asked, "Cortana, can you tell what's what in this story?" In all honesty, he was still confused about the mythology.

"Alright; in Greek mythology, Kronos is the Titan of time and the father of the three dominant gods in Olympus" said Cortana. "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," Master Chief continued using his meager knowledge he had.

"The three brothers overthrew their father cutting him with his own weapon, the scythe we need." Cortana explained further. "After gathering information from the previous conversation, it seems that Kronos is rising and the Olympians are getting jittery over it," the A.I concluded.

"So, we have to help them defeat an immortal from a Greek myth and snatch his trademark weapon in order to return to our own time?" the Chief asked skeptically. "Pretty much" replied Cortana matter-of-factly.

"Cortana, I have fought rebels, aliens and religious leader but **NOT** an immortal." Somehow, the idea of fighting immortals does not seem to appeal to the Spartan. "I'm sure you can come up with something big guy" said Cortana, the amusement in her voice scantily masked.

The group reached the base of half blood hill where Chiron, Artemis along with a few hunters was waiting for them.

"Percy, Annabeth thank the gods you are safe" said Chiron as a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Chiron turns his attention to the monstrous Spartan accompanying the group. "Annabeth told me that you are joining this quest?" asked Chiron. "Yes, and you are?" asked Master Chief.

"I'm Chiron, trainer of heroes." Chiron replied while offering his hand. The Chief shook it.

"You are a cripple in a wheelchair training kids to fight?" He could not help but voice his disbelief at the ability of the man before him.

Chiron chuckled. "This wheel chair is just a disguise from the eyes of mortals. However, if you wish to see my true form…" The wheel chair morphed into a horse body and Chiron stood shoulder to shoulder with Master Chief.

"Ok, now I've seen it all." Cortana voiced her comments.

"Shall we continue this conversation indoors?" offered Chiron and the Chief nodded his agreement. The Chief began to walk up Half-Blood hill until he was ran into an invisible barrier.

"Oh wait, my sincere apologies, I have forgotten about that." Chiron turned around and uttered. "I, Chiron allow you inside of Camp Half Blood".

Taking a tentative step through the barrier, the Chief tried walking through. He passed the barrier with ease.

"What was that?" asked the Chief. "A protection barrier that keeps monster and other unwanted visitors out from camp." answered Annabeth as they approached the camp.

The first thing Master Chief saw was Thalia's pine of Camp Half Blood and a material of gold hanging from a branch.

"Chief, I've detected a massive energy reading coming from the tree. Nothing in our list of energy matches the type of energy coming from it." alerted Cortana as the A.I finished the analysis. The Chief studied the tree and the gold material carefully. On first glance, he could tell that it was an oddly large yet common pine tree. The golden material however, was an entirely different matter.

"The Golden Fleece?" said Master Chief. "Yeah, we retrieved it from the Sea of Monster couple of years back." Percy offered.

The Chief followed the group in climbing down the hill and saw the crates that he sent back he piled up in front of the Big House. Some curious campers were around it looking at the crate with wonder.

"Don't worry we will put it at the armory later" Chiron commented when he saw Master Chief staring at the campers around his crates.

Master Chief was caught off guard at that statement. It took him a full minute to realize what Chiron said. "What kind of summer camp that has an armory?" wondered Master Chief.

Choosing not to say anything about the armory, he merely muttered "Give me a moment," as he walked toward the crates. "I need to get an equipment." said Master Chief as he opened one of the numerous crates. He pulled out a pillar like item about a meter in height and has a crystal display on one side followed by another object that looked like a collapsible table but had a screen as a surface.

"What is that?" asked Annabeth, her curiosity as the daughter of the Goddess of Wisdom kicking in.

"You'll see," was all Master Chief said as they went inside the Big House. The rest of the camp councilors had already gathered and they backed away when they saw the Master Chief.

"Relax, he's not going to hurt you" assured Percy but Artemis was still eying Master Chief cautiously. The Chief placed the pillar down and in a single sweep, pulled out the memory crystal at the base of his neck and inserted it to the pillar. The pillar gleamed to life as Cortana took form in front of the assembled.

"Wait, you're that AI from the ship!" Percy realized with a start.

"What is she?" asked Artemis while she circled the A.I. with caution.

"She's an advanced artificial intelligence." replied the Chief. "Hello everyone, my name is Cortana" said Cortana.

"Hello beautiful…." Dionysus wiggled his eyebrows at the A.I in a suggestive manner. Artemis gave the Dionysus the dark looks. He had a sudden interest in the 5-year-old wine magazines on the coffee table.

"Can you two tell us more about yourselves?" asked Chiron. The Chief glanced at Cortana. "I don't think it will hurt to tell them a few facts…." Cortana decided. They turned towards the rest.

"We are part of the United Nation Space Command or known as the UNSC." began Cortana as she began to narrate the history. "In the year 2291, two physicists, Tobias Shaw and Wallace Fujikawa, made an engine which allows starships to travel to other galaxies in months rather than thousands of years."

"By 2492, we have colonized over 800 worlds which lead to the creation of the inner and outer colonies. While expanding, the outer colonies are experiencing rebels and other threat which can weaken the influence of the UNSC on the outer colony thus the Office Naval Intelligence started the SPARTAN-II project at the year 2517".

"I guess you are that Spartan." guessed Chiron and Master Chief nodded.

"What's the SPARTAN-II project?" asked Clarisse eagerly. As the daughter of the god of war, it was natural for her to enquire about anything regarding war.

"SPARTAN-II is a project to create super soldier through cybernetics augmentation" explained Master Chief.

"Seventy five children at the age of six were conscripted into the program and were placed into situations that pushed their abilities to their very limit and beyond" said Cortana.

"They were trained in the art of war, the use of all UNSC weapons and vehicles, UNSC technology, battle tactics, formations, field strategy, team-work, and more for eight years…" Master Chief took a deep breath and continued. "….Then the children were subjected to the augmentation which killed 30 candidates and crippled 12 others". A resounding gasp echoed around the room. "At the end, after years of training and research the UNSC only manage to produce 33 SPARTAN-II without any physiological deformities".

"What can the SPARTAN-II can do after all this dangerous augmentation?" asked Percy.

"We are able to run at speeds exceeding 55 km/h, lift three times our body weight, our reaction times are impossible to chart accurately but is estimated to be twenty milliseconds. We can virtually see in the dark. Our bones are virtually unbreakable and we have the ability almost similar to telepathy. And those abilities I have mentioned are amplified by this armor" the Chief finished his explanation. With a violent shock, they realize if the Spartan decides to go against them, they would have no chance to defeat him. There was possibility that even the gods would fail to stop him or so the prophecy says. "Don't your parents have anything against this?" asked Annabeth.

"I don't think they even know I am still alive. I was covertly kidnapped and replaced with a clone." the Chief muttered yet it was audible enough to be heard by all present and they were shocked by this.

"What?" breathed Artemis, her heart ached for the fate of the little boy who was subjected to such a fate.

"The SPARTAN-II was a secret project of the UNSC. So in other to keep it a secret, they kidnapped the children and replaced with a clone." explained the Chief.

"Cloning a full human wasn't perfect even then. The clones die soon thereafter due to numerous medical complications. The clones die in the place of the children." Cortana.

"What sort of man would do this to innocent children?" Artemis asked angrily, her fingers coming together in an angry fist. "Actually, it was a woman who started the SPARTAN-II program and she is my creator, Dr Catherine Halsey." Cortana answered on Master Chief's behalf.

"We had the best record in military history with numerous of successful mission with minimal casualties but everything changes when a new threat rises." the Chief continued.

"What is this new threat?" Will Solace asked as the Master Chief sets up the other equipment, a portable holo table. Cortana wirelessly synchronized with the holo table and showed them the city of New Alexandria through the projector screen.

"Now, that is the kind city I want to build" Annabeth eyes gleamed enthusiastically. The city was so beautiful even Artemis agreed that the city was magnificent.

"An alien race called the Covenant declared the humans sacrilege to their gods and sought for our extinction." Cortana explained. The image changed and changed to the time when New Alexandria was attacked. The once proud city was reduced to ruins, bodies were everywhere and screams filled the air. The feeling of terror was evident even in the image. "And I thought I have seen war" said Percy to himself. "The Covenant outmatched us in technology and did a number on our forces in land or space." Cortana explained further as she showed them footage of battles at the Sigma Octanus system, the battle of Harvest and Côte d'Azur.

"We lost over 260 colonies and the Outer Colonies was completely obliterated." Master Chief commented to no one in particular. The memories of war were so vivid.

"But the real reason the Covenant wants us dead is because the humans are the successor of their gods and their technology" said Cortana. "The Covenant leader named the Prophets couldn't accept that fact so they tried to drive us into extinction. Kill or be killed.". "So that's our story" concluded Cortana

"So, I guess among the battles you guys were caught in a portal that leads you to this time." offered Percy after the group digested the information they received.

"It would seem so" Cortana agreed.

"You know it's hard to believe that you are human." Katie Gardner spoke, disbelief echoing in each word. "I mean, no offense, but for one, you're too big. Two, you break hellhound skulls as if they are eggs…"

"And three, you can outrun Hunters like its second nature to you, which by the way is impossible for mortals." Thalia joined into Katie's comments about the massive Spartan standing in front of them.

"I assure I am a 100% human, just slightly augmented." assured the Chief.

"Prove it." Clarisse stated simply. "Take off your helmet. Show us you're not some freaky alien robot from the future."

"Clarisse….." Chiron warned her and turned back to the Spartan. "However crude her words, I agree with Clarisse. Please…may we to see the face behind the helmet?" asked Chiron.

Master Chief looked to Cortana for some assistance. "Don't worry big guy; it's okay to show them your face." Cortana reassured him with a smile. Sighing, the Chief removed his helmet. A pressurized hiss and a sharp snap echoed in the silent room as everyone watched the reveal. The helmet came off and the face of a young man came into view. Short brown hair topped his pale face that was bare of any childhood freckled. The gap in his teeth has been replaced with a straight line of perfect pearly whites. His aqua eyes showed calm, precision yet deadly focus.

"Wow, you're hot" mumbled Drew, entirely taken back by his surprisingly handsome looks. The others turned their heads towards her. "Hey just giving a personal opinion" said Drew defensively.

"Anyway, you are going to help us right?" asked Annabeth.

"You did say that Kronos scythe has the power to return us back to the future" said the Chief.

"Theory not fact," replied Annabeth blithely.

"Well then, we'll just try out this theory. Worse case scenario, we wait another five hundred years." Cortana stated matter-of-factly.

"Well then, is there anything you would like to know err…" hesitated Chiron, unsure on how to address the Spartan.

"Just 'Chief' would do" said the Chief, sensing his discomfort.

"Okay then, is there anything you would like to know more about, Chief?" asked Chiron.

"Annabeth did say I was mentioned in the prophecy, I would like to hear the whole prophecy since I'm in it" requested the Chief. Chiron then recited the whole prophecy to the Master Chief.

"Yup, that's you alright." Cortana agreed that the Chief was the 'reclaimer'.

"So then who are the 'children of the eldest gods'?" asked the Chief.

"That would be me the son of Poseidon and maybe Nico he is the son of Hades" said Percy.

"No, Nico is just twelve so I guess it's me" said Thalia.

"Thalia, how can you be sure it can be someone else?" asked Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I become immortal at sixteen so that makes me forever sixteen." said Thalia.

"Your father is?" asked the Chief. "Zeus, god of the sky." replied Thalia.

"Alright, then now what do we have to do?" asked the Chief.

"We're not sure yet," replied Percy blithely. "The prophecy did not tell us to head anywhere. Besides, there is an invasion coming".

"Invasion?" said Cortana.

"In order for Kronos to destroy Olympus, he has to get past us first" explained Chiron.

"Are the gods going to help us?" the Chief eyed Artemis and Dionysus who have said nothing so far.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Hermes appeared. "Hermes, what are you doing here?" asked Dionysus as he put down the magazine in his lap.

"Lord Zeus has made a decree that all gods are to return to Olympus and cannot return to the mortal world until further notice." said Hermes.

"What in Hades is he thinking? Are we supposed to abandon the half-bloods to face an invading army and leave them to die?" Artemis growled angrily.

"I don't know why he had made the decree but we must obey. Don't blame me; I'm just the messenger." Hermes shrugged.

Artemis gritted her teeth and clenches her fist. "Thalia, tell the Hunters to remain at Camp Half-Blood and support the campers for the invasion." ordered Artemis. "Yes, my lady" said Thalia.

Artemis and Dionysus walked towards the entrance. "Finally going back." Sighed Dionysus relieved as all three gods revert to their immortal form. The campers and Chiron looked away as the gods disappear at the flash of light.

"Oh no, we forgot about the Spartan." said Annabeth alarmingly after realizing they forgotten to tell the Spartan to look away. She feared he was reduced to atoms but he was still standing there with a blank expression on his face.

"Chief you ok?" asked Percy.

"I'm ok. What just happen?" asked the Chief, obviously blur about the events that just transpired.

"How is he still alive and completely sane after looking at the gods at their immortal form?" asked Thalia.

"Was something supposed to happen when I look at them?" asked the Chief.

"Yeah, you should be either atomized or crazy" said Annabeth. Looking at the Spartan's confused look, she continued. "Looking at the gods true from is looking at the divine self; the human brain capacity can't process the information and will go crazy."

"Oh. One of the SPARTAN-II augmentations is the Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites which alters of bio-electrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction it also increase the subject reflexes, intelligence, memory, and creativity by 300%. Would that help?" Cortana turned to Chiron for confirmation. He merely nodded.

"Right that concludes the war meeting." said Chiron as Master Chief replaced his helmet back to its original position. Chiron turned to Percy. "Percy, show the Chief into one of the room in the Big House. I'll help the other campers place the Spartans cargo at the armory" said Chiron.

"Sure" Percy stood up and gestured for the Chief to follow. "Ready Cortana?" asked the Chief.

"Chief… maybe I can help do some surveillance and locate the invasion force" offered Cortana.

"You can?" asked Annabeth. "Yeah, I can. Chief, could you set up that satellite dish so that I can infiltrate into the US military satellite?" asked Cortana. "You can hack into the military defense network?" said Clarisse disbelievingly.

"Its cake, the technology today is considered obsolete to me" said Cortana while smirking.

"Alright Cortana but be careful." warned the Chief. The Chief went outside and open another crate which contains a portable satellite dish and place it beside the Big House and turned on the satellite.

"Alright, we're in. Thanks big guy" said Cortana as Master Chief grunted.

"Wow, with her around we might be able to hold of the invasion" said Annabeth.

"Chief, you coming?" asked Percy turning back to the Spartan. The Chief nodded and he followed Percy into one of the rooms in the Big House on the second floor.

The room was simple but was more than enough for the Chief. The room has a single bed and a simple desk. The room has a window facing the camp.

"This will do. Thanks" thanked the Chief. "No, thank you for helping us out." Percy replied as he exited the room. Master Chief removed his helmet and put it on the wooden table. "Looks like this is going to be called home for a while." the Chief muttered to himself


	7. Revelations and Choices

**Chapter 7: Revelations and Choices**

The Master Chief was now in the camp armory, utterly browned away. He did not expect these kinds of weapons to be in service. Weapons long forgotten like Xiphos (a single handed double edged sword), Javelins, Greeks Pelatrion (shields), and many others that are considered to be museum artifacts, lying neatly arranged on rows of wooden shelves. He was currently sitting at the corner of the armory where his weapons and supplies are stored, doing ammo count and weapons check. Recalling a piece of advice Chief Mendez repeated to him and his team to always check their equipment before a battle. Master Chief knows that he can leave Cortana to do her work and if she had any trouble she could call him. He exhaled deeply as he picked up a MA5C Assault Rifle. He cocked back the rifle and does a test aim. "It feels alright" He thought. Satisfied, he placed it back into the weapons crate.

After checking the crates he just salvaged, he took a stock on the supplies from the future they had. Few crates contain UNSC weapons, both light and heavy, and their ammunition which were needed in a heavy combat. The others held supplies such as bio-foam, Chatters and MJOLNIR repair tools. Two crates containing explosives like C-7 Foaming Explosives, Lotus anti-tank mines and Damage packs. There was a crate provided by the Covenant Separatist containing a handful of Covenant weapons ranging from plasma rifle to brute spikers.

"Quite some useful gear you have there" a voice came from the door. Master Chief turned and saw Percy leaning against the entrance.

"Yeah, but wars are won by soldiers not weapons." replied Master Chief as he shut the last crate. He walked out of the door.

"Don't worry you'll find us quite efficient in battle" Percy reassured the Master Chief as they walked. It was evident from the camp bustling with activity that they were preparing for war. From where they were standing, Master Chief could see campers were training hard in the combat arena; Hunters were practicing their archery in the range.

"Do you think as a soldier we can win this battle? How are our odds against the enemy?" Percy asked as they observed the campers in the arena sparing. The Chief looked at them warily; he was still skeptical about children going against these monsters. If they were trained from young like the Spartans, maybe they should be able to pull off the victory.

"They are just kids in my eyes" said the Chief finally. Percy sighed in disappointment. "But I'm sure they will do well in a fight" continued Chief. Percy looked up at him with a smirk on his face.

"Percy! There you are!" said Chiron as he galloped to them. "The campers would like a fighting demonstration, could you help Clarisse in that?"

Percy gulped, nervousness flashing for a brief moment. "Sure Chiron" Percy said hesitantly and bravely walked towards the arena, much like a martyr facing the scaffold.

"Shall we?" said Chiron as he beckoned his hand to the entrance of the arena. Without replying, the Chief followed Chiron around camp.

"Must be normal for you to see blood shed, isn't it?" said Chiron. The chief stopped, taken back at the question.

"More than you know" answered the Chief after a few seconds of consideration.

"I just have to ask, if you had a choice, would you be a Spartan?" asked Chiron. The Master Chief mused over this question for some time. Truth to be told, he pondered over the question before. "If I have the chance to save humanity, why not?" answered the Chief.

"So you don't regret being a Spartan?" asked Chiron, skeptically.

"No, not at all."

"You are certainly an interesting person. Not many people will make the choice you did." commented Chiron. They walked into the archery range. The Apollo cabin and the Hunters were occupying it. Several of Hunters and members of the Apollo cabin backed away saw the Spartan.

"Chiron. Master Chief" greeted Thalia as the duo entered.

"Hello there Thalia, how's the practice?" asked Chiron.

"Going well… I suppose" said Thalia as she eyed the Hunters. She wasn't sure what they were up against but she wasn't taking any chances with her hunters.

"Will?" asked Chiron as he turned his attention towards Will.

"Don't worry Chiron; the enemy will be dead before they touch the beach." Will grinned. The Chief watched them as they shoot targets about 70m away from them. "Chief would you like a try?" asked Chiron abruptly.

The Hunters and the Apollo cabin stopped firing and looked at the Chief and Chiron with hanging mouths. The Master Chief was quite uncomfortable about this idea but he brushed that aside; he knows there is no danger firing an arrow at the range. "Sure." The Chief removed his helmet, sensing he does not need it and placed it at a small table beside him. Chiron handed him a bow and an arrow.

"Ever fired an arrow before?"

"My teacher used to show me the history of warfare. I have seen archers fire" the Chief replied as he raised the weapon.

"Would like the target to be closer or further?" asked Chiron as two satyrs position a new target 70m away.

"Move the target back by 20m." the Chief replied. The whole range gasped at his request. Thalia knew that Hunters have difficulty trying to hit the target at 90m and they were the best archers around. Hearing that Chief wanting his target further was utterly shocking and unheard of.

The Master Chief draws back his bow. Exhaling, he releases his bow string. The arrow flew, the air around it whistling in the silence of the range. Much to everyone surprise, the arrow hit the targets bull's-eye. Not only that, the arrow went clean through the target. The target fell down from the remaining force from the arrow impact. Everyone preset at the range stared at the Master Chief with shocked and awe as well as a newfound respect for the giant that have graced the camp. The Master Chief placed the bow on the table.

"My apologies for that" said the Chief as he put on his helmet.

"Archers continue practice." instructed Chiron as he and the Chief left the range.

After watching master Chief and their instructor leave, Will turned to Thalia with admiration in his eyes.

"That's some bow arm he got" said Will.

"Tell me about it" replied Thalia.

Meanwhile, Master Chief and Chiron went for the forge next. The Hephaestus cabin members were surprised to see the Master Chief next to Chiron, but they held their tongue from making comments. In all honesty, they are still curious to study the armor he wore.

"How are weapons going?" asked Chiron.

"We will be able to produce enough weapons and armors for all of us. Furthermore we have also traps ready" said Jake replied excitedly.

"Excellent!" Chiron commented with a smile.

"Hey Chief, can we ask you something without you getting offended?" asked Jake. The Master Chief senses no threat to answer the question. "Alright, what's your question?" asked Master Chief.

"You know the weapons you used for saving the Hunters?"

The Master Chief recalled he shot the hellhounds with his battle rifle and nodded in acknowledgement. "What about it?"

"Well…it's just that…the only way to kill a monster is celestial bronze, Just saying wondering where did the military get them in the future?" asked Jake.

The Chief thought about a suitable answer for the question before answering. "The rifle doesn't use bronze as the bullets. The bullets are made from lead" said the Chief. Raised eyebrows and shocked expressions from the campers followed his answer. "But the lead we used came from the outer colony." the Master Chief recalled the fact from his firearms lesson.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying celestial bronze is an alien metal?" asked Jake intrigued.

"No, more like the lead we used has the same physical and chemical properties as celestial bronze." the Chief explained.

"Ok, that works. Thanks." Jake replied.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your work." Chiron said as he and the Master Chief left the forge.

"You never cease to surprise us." said Chiron.

"I'm just playing my part in this prophecy but still I was also trained to save civilians." muttered the Chief.

"You considered us as civilians?" asked Chiron, surprised at the Chief's take on the camp.

"Yeah, because they're just kids to me." said the Chief.

"Oh, I understand" said Chiron as he nodded understandingly.

"With your permission Chiron, I would like to check on Cortana if she has found anything." said the Chief.

"You don't need my permission but I would like to follow if she has found anything" replied Chiron as they left for the Big House.

"Anything yet Cortana" asked the Master Chief as he went in. Cortana materialized at the holo port.

"Not yet, I'm sweeping the ocean around the states for any strange signature." said Cortana.

"Alright thanks. Keep me informed." The Chief turned to leave when he noticed a shelf full of scroll and books. Out of curiosity, he pulled out a book and started to flip the page. The book contains information about the monster the demigods encountered in history.

"Hmm, you seem to be quite interested in the book" commented Chiron.

Chief Mendez's words echoed in his memory again. _"Before you fight, find out as much as you can about your enemy"_. "Can I borrow this book for a moment?" asked the Chief.

"Sure, I'll be leaving now to inspect the rest of the campers. Make yourself at home" said Chiron as he left.

"What's that book about?" asked Cortana.

"It's about the enemy" said the Chief matter-of-factly.

"Let me catalogue some information. We could use it during combat" Cortana offered.

"Don't you have to keep an eye on something?" asked the Chief, reminding Cortana of her promise to look out for anything suspicious.

"Don't worry I'll place a copy on myself to keep an eye on things" said Cortana. The Chief pulled out Cortana from the holo port and insert the chip into the base of his neck.

"How the camp?" asked Cortana as she scanned the pages.

"I think I could get used to things here" said the Chief

***** Meanwhile, in the future, at Sanghelios orbit…*****

The Arbiter strode to the Shadow of intent control room. Rtas was at the commanding seat.

"Arbiter." He got up from his seat and saluted.

"Is the fleet ready?" asked the Arbiter.

"They are just gathering" said Rtas. "And the humans?" the Arbiter enquired further. "We will meet the at the engagement point" said Rtas.

"Alright, mobilize the fleet now" ordered the Arbiter as he takes the seat next to Rtas.

"All ships mobilize now." commanded Rtas as he sat at the head commanding ship. Dozens of Covenant battleships and cruiser together with the lead ships move away from Sanghelios. Hundreds of slipspace ruptures open up as the ships enter them. As the last ship disappears into the rupture, the entire ruptures closed.


	8. Fight Club

[A/N]: I have just realized I have made a mistake in Chapter 4. The Belfast was destroyed at the Battle of Arcadia so I will have it replace with the UNSC Armstrong. I apologize for any confusion this might have caused to any of my readers.

**Chapter 8: Fight Club**

Two days passed since Master Chief showed up at Camp Half-Blood and the camp prepares for an invasion yet no sign of Kronos forces. Cortana had just finished cataloging the last piece of vital information they need for the war.

"Chief, seeing that the enemies will be invisible to the mortal's eye, I will have to adjust your helmet's visor to see them" Cortana suggested.

"Then, adjust it," replied the Chief blithely.

"I'm afraid you will have to get out of the suit as I upgrade it a bit. Besides, it has been a while since you have done maintenance work on the armor. You'll need it in its best condition before the war."

The Chief sighed it remained a fact that he hasn't got the time to do some maintenance work to the armor since he received the armor from Cairo Station. The Chief looked out the window. "It's getting late; we will begin early in the morning" he concluded as he closed the book.

The Chief awoke with the dawn the next morning and began the maintenance process for the armor. Standing next to the holo-projector, he inserts Cortana into the holo-projector to prepare the modification. He starts disassembling the armor. Within the hour, the Chief was wearing a black ODST fatigue, cameo pants and a black boots that fits his size. His armor was now standing next to the holo-projector. He connected several wires to the armor to enable Cortana to run system diagnostics and modification to the armor. With nothing to do as he waited, the Chief stood and watched his A.I do her job.

It was seven in the morning when Annabeth enter the Big House. "Chiron, I've just inspected the cabins and…" But her words trailed off as she saw Master Chief attaching the last wire to the MJOLNIR armor. She was agape by what she saw. The shirt was near tight fitting due to his size and it wasn't exactly the best thing to conceal his muscular physique. It took her a while to realize that she was staring at him for quite some time.

"Chiron hasn't come down yet." said the Master Chief, simply dismissing Annabeth stare at him.

"Oh…um…okay, could you tell him to come to the arena later?" stuttered a blushing Annabeth as she left. As the door shut, the Chief was wondering what has gotten into the usually level-headed girl.

"You have certainly made her lose her cool." Cortana commented while smirking. "What do you mean by that?" asked Master Chief suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." said Cortana innocently.

"You're impossible sometimes Cortana. I've…" said the Chief exasperatedly but stopped when he heard Chiron clotted down the stairs.

"Oh you're up early. Decided to change your outfit?" Chiron enquired.

"Cortana will be doing some upgrade to the armor. By the way, Annabeth told you to meet her at the arena later." said the Chief.

"Must want me to oversee the combat training of the campers and hunters" Chiron thought out loud and turned his attention to the Chief. "Would you like to join me to observe the combat training after breakfast?" asked Chiron.

Cortana appear on the holo projector. "You should go Chief, you need some air" advised Cortana.

"Sure"

After breakfast, the Chief and Chiron entered the arena. The arena was packed with campers and hunters practicing their swordplay. Majority of the female campers spare a glace at the Master Chief in his new outfit. "You have certainly have made a good impression on the campers" chuckled Chiron. The Master Chief was wondering what he meant. Clarisse jogged to Chiron as soon as she saw him.

"Chiron, I'm glad you could make it" said Clarisse.

"How's the training?" asked Chiron.

"They're bit sloppy but they can hold off." Clarisse turned to the Chief. "Hello Chief, what brings you here today?" she asked.

"Just joining Chiron in watching the training" answered the Chief.

"Ok then. If you are not too busy, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Clarisse.

"Name it." asked the Chief.

"I want to spar with you, Spartan." said Clarisse while smirking. The whole arena became quiet and stared at them.

"Clarisse, are you insane or suicidal?" interjected Annabeth overhearing their conversation.

"Why not?" asked Clarisse "He is still human right?"

"Umm Clarisse, I'm not sure that's a good idea." the Chief objected.

"Is it because you find this ridiculous?" asked Clarisse angrily.

"No, it's because I have a… bad memory about close quarter combat training with normal people" said the Chief.

"Okay then I'll join in. Two demigods against a superhuman." grinned Percy as he walked up to them. The Master Chief looked at the two with an unsure expression.

"I don't need your help, meathead." said Clarisse annoyed.

"Come on, I also want to fight him myself. Besides, what makes you think you could take him down alone?" Percy replied.

"I guess I'm in too then" said Thalia as she approached them, her spear in her hand.

"You too?" asked Clarisse exasperatedly.

"Why not? You'll need all the help you could get to take him on." said Thalia. "Alright, then count me in too." Annabeth took up the challenge as well. The group looked at Annabeth with a disbelieving face. "What? It will be a great morale boost to the campers to know that they have a skilled soldier at their side." answered Annabeth. "Whoa, don't you think four of us is too much?" asked Percy.

"Actually, its okay with me." said the Chief. The arena looked at the Spartan with shock. He was actually planning to take down their greatest warriors all in one go. "Awesome, pick your weapon." Clarisse grinned as she directed the Chief to the weapons rack.

The Chief walked up to the weapon rack, eyeing the many types of weapon ranging from spear to gladius. He spied something suits him and picked up a pair of daggers from the rack and walked to the center of the arena. The four surrounded the Chief. "Interesting choice of weapon." Clarisse smiled sadistically as she moved herself into offensive stance. Percy pulled out Riptide and readied himself. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and brace for an attack. Thalia slapped her bracelet on and drew her spear.

By now, all the campers and Hunters are gathered in the arena watching the Spartan take on their strongest fighters. Undaunted by the fact that he was outnumbered; the Chief was surrounded by them as he held one dagger back hand. Clarisse and Thalia charged at him first with their spears. The Chief merely ducked as both spear went above his head. Using one of the daggers to deflect Clarisse spear, he was about to used the other to slice it clean. But he was stopped by Percy as he forced the Chief's dagger down to the ground. Annabeth charged at the Chief with a dagger in her hand. The Chief quickly hooked Clarisse's shield and use it to block Annabeth blade. He tripped Percy with a sweep as he tore the other dagger free. At that moment, Thalia charged towards him, her spear tip with charging with electricity. Skillfully, he deflected the spear by the shaft using his dagger to Percy. The tip hit Percy's shield as he was stunned to the point he fell to the ground twitching.

Clarisse took another chance and attempted another stab with her spear but the Chief sidestepped and avoid the spear. He threw a punch at Clarisse, toning down his strength greatly. Fortunately, Clarisse managed to lift her shield on time but the shield now has a fist template on it. Her shield however failed to protect her from the sheer force of the punch and it sent Clarisse was flying and crash to the arena wall. Getting back up, Thalia and Annabeth charged at the Chief. The Chief was preparing to react back but Percy recovers from his shock and tried to slash the Chief. The Chief manage to quickly move aside and manage to avoid Percy's slash in one direction and Thalia's stab in the other. He grab Thalia's spear by the shaft and directs it to Percy's armor and he was on the ground twitching again. "Oww…why won't you just beat me up?" Percy moaned as he tried to recover from the shock.

Clarisse got back up and threw her spear to the Chief. The Chief bend back limbo style as the spear missed him and was sailing towards Thalia. The spear hits Thalia by the sleeve of the shirt, effectively pinning her to the wall. "Hey!" Thalia shouted indignantly. Annabeth use her dagger and tried slashing him. He avoided each attempt effortlessly.

"By the gods, he moves way too fast and his strength was incredible. Amazing." Annabeth thought as she had attempted to injure him. Meanwhile, Thalia threw a spear to the Chief with her free arm. The Chief deftly caught the spear midair and toss it aside. He threw one of his daggers at Thalia with effortless accuracy, pinning Thalia free arm by the sleeve. Clarisse grabs Thalia spear and charges at the Chief. The Chief grabbed the spear from her hand and used it to clash with Annabeth dagger. Using the whetstone of his dagger, he knocked Annabeth dagger upwards and out of her hand. He then proceeded to lightly kick her to the arena wall. She was about to charge forward but the Chief threw his dagger and it pinned Annabeth into the wall next to Thalia by the shoulder sleeve. Annabeth tried to pull out the dagger out but shocked to find the dagger sank into to the wall up to the hilt. "Damn, he fights like a demon" said Thalia who was unable to move. Now able to fight once more, Percy got up and charged at the Chief. The Chief snatched Annabeth daggers midair and use the whetstone of the blade to hit Percy at the back of the hand as Riptide fell out of Percy's hand.

Percy was about to retrieve his weapon but was greeted by a sweep kick from the Chief as he fell on his back. Trying to get back in the battle, Clarisse was trying to yank her spear from the Chief's iron grip but failed. He easily yanks the spear from Clarisse. Clarisse was pulled forward as the Chief uses the shaft and swept Clarisse of her feet. Clarisse tries to get back up but was greeted by a spear head at her throat. By that time, Percy's sword has reappeared back in his pocket. Before he can draw his sword, a dagger was pointing at his head. The fight was over with all the Master Chief's opponents were incapacitated held at knife point.

"Amazing" said Chiron with awe. The Master Chief incapacitated their strongest warriors at the same time with ease.

The circle of campers was abuzz with comments and retellings of the fight "Did you see that he just punch that shield and it bend." "He just… with his bare hands…the spear" said a camper. "Wow, hot and an amazing fighter." said Drew dreamingly. The Chief lowers his weapon and offered his hand to Percy and Clarisse and pulled them up. That settled, he moved to pull the weapons out and free Annabeth and Thalia.

"That was amazing" commented Annabeth.

"Years of combat, Annabeth."

"You must have a great trainer." Thalia added.

"Yeah, he was a great man." the Chief agreed.

"With you around we might be able to win over the invasion." smirked Clarisse, hope apparent in her eyes. The Chief looked around the arena. He had given the campers hope like he had given the Marines when all hope seems lost. Despite feeling more comfortable in the past, he wondered what is going on in the future.

***** In the future, outside the outer colony orbit, at the Atlas *****

Two UNSC carriers and a few destroyers are at holding position outside the outer colony orbit. A man with a brass collar insignia of four bars and a single star stood over the window looking into the darkness of space. He turns to the holo tank. "Yi Niang, fleet update" said the man.

An AI in the form of a Chinese woman in her early twenties with scarlet red color skin was dressed in the outfit of an imperial concubine and her hair elaborately styled with pearls, flowers and an exquisite headpiece in the shape of a phoenix and was holding a large abacus in one arm appear on the holo tank. "All ships are ready for combat, Captain." Yi Niang reported.

"Put the ship into battle station now" ordered the Captain.

"Yes, sir" said the AI.

Suddenly hundreds of Silpspace rupture appeared beside the UNSC fleet. Covenant ships exits the portal.

"Captain, we've got a message incoming from the Covenant ship called The Shadow of Intent" Yao Niang said.

"Put it on screen" ordered the Captain.

The screen blared to life and the Arbiter appeared on. "Gentlemen, I'm so glad you made it on time" said the Captain.

"Likewise Captain…" trailed the Arbiter.

"Matthews, Captain Matthews." the Captain introduced himself.

"Very well. Captain Matthews, where would the Ark be right now?" asked the Arbiter.

"According to Intel, the Ark should be right here shortly so I suggest you have you fleet ready for the fight of your lives." replied Captain Matthews. "We will Captain. Thank you." said the Arbiter grimly as he cut off the line.

"Captain, I have to ask. According to my directives, I will be the AI which will interface with the Ark in the control room to stop the Ark from activating the Halos due to the fact I am another version of the AI Cortana." said Yao Niang.

"True and your question?"

"How will I be able to get into the control room?" asked Yao Niang. "You will be brought by a veteran ODST" replied Captain Matthews. "Is this man qualified?" asked Yao Niang. "He and his team are more than qualified" said Captain Wallace as he forward a file to Yao Niang. Her eyes widened and the she smiled.

"I think I am feeling much safer during my transport" said Yao Niang as the team file was brought up on screen. Suddenly, a gigantic slipspace rupture appears before the fleet. Hundreds of Covenant Loyalist exits the rupture followed by a massive wheel with a series of eight curved arms. In the Shadow of Intent, the Arbiter looked at the Loyalist fleet with a grim look. "It has begun." He muttered darkly.


	9. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 9: To Hell and Back**

The knuckles of Arbiter turned white as he held tight to his seat as he watched the Shadow of Intent dodge several plasma rounds coming from the loyalist ships. Rtas looked at the screen and reported "Arbiter, the humans have deployed their ground forces already."

"Have the ground troops ready at my command." Arbiter commanded as he stood up walked towards the exit of the bridge.

"Wait, you are not seriously thinking of going down?" asked a shocked Rtas.

"I am and I'm going to end this once and for all. Inform me of any activity in the surface of the Ark." replied the Arbiter as he exited the bridge.

The docking bay is loaded with ground troops preparing and entering the Phantoms. Arbiter walked up to a corner where the weapons are stockpiled. Taking a carbine with several of spare ammunition, two energy swords, and a handful of plasma grenades, he walked up to a Phantom. Like Rtas, the Special Operations Officer was shocked to see the Arbiter himself to join the battle.

"Is there any place for me in the Phantom?" asked the Arbiter matter-of-factly.

"Yes; Arbiter will you be joining us?" the officer responded to Arbiter's question with his own.

"Of course." The Arbiter replied as he entered the Phantom together with the officer. As they did, the Phantom lifts off and exits the cruiser.

"Arbiter, the humans have just landed in the plateau in front of the control room." "What are their forces?"

"A platoon of infantry together with a number heavy vehicles and…wait…Arbiter, the shields surrounding the control room is now activated!" reported Rtas over the radio.

"What?" as the Arbiter walked into the cockpit of the Phantom.

Entering the atmosphere, the Arbiter could see the shields are up. The truth in Rtas reports strike him like lightning; the humans have walked into a trap. The Arbiter knew he needs the humans help to deactivate the ring. "Rtas, have the ground troops take out the first two towers. I will take two squads and deactivate the last tower." ordered the Arbiter.

"Yes Arbiter." Rtas replied before cutting off communication. With that done, the Arbiter turned his attention to the officer. "Have two squads to assist us to deactivate the last tower and tell them it's from me."

"Yes Arbiter." The officer nodded and hurried to carry out his assigned task.

The Phantom begins to land on the clearing next to the towers entrance. The entrance is heavily guarded with a number of Shades together with a few Grunts, Jackals, Hunters and Brutes. Despite taking fire, the Phantom manages to land and the Arbiter leaps out of the Phantom, firing his carbine. Behind him, the whole squad followed suit. A fierce firefight ensued with plasma bolts were flying everywhere. Approaching the entrance which was guarded by a few Shades, a few members of the Arbiter's group were injured. Acting fast, the Arbiter primed a plasma grenade and tossed it to the Shades. It landed between two Shades and the panicked Grunts tried to get out as quickly as possible but to no avail. The grenade exploded taking out a group of Grunts and two Shades. In a short amount of time, the group managed to take out the rest of the loyalist forces and the Arbiter accompanied by his group advance in to the tower.

The Arbiter enters just as a few Brutes, armed with Brute Spikers and Brute Shot and pinned down the Arbiters group. The eagle eyed Arbiter spied a fuel rod cannon. He dashed for it and quickly scoops it up. Firing a few shots at the Brutes, he manages to knock a few Brutes out of their weapons two of the group went berserk. The Arbiter rapidly discarded the used fuel rod cannon and drew his energy sword and the battle was on. A Brute charged at him. He quickly side step as the Brute passed him. With the same momentum, he slashed the Brute from the back and it fell to the ground dead. Another Brute was coming from behind. Sensing it coming, the Arbiter jumped quickly and landed on the Brutes back. He thrust the energy sword into the Brute neck with all his might. When he looked up once more, the rest of the Brutes lay on the floor lifeless; killed by the shots from the group.

The Arbiter and the rest of the surviving troops proceeded to the elevator to the top floor of the tower. Unfortunately, the controls to the elevator were at the far end of the corridor, which was filled with Loyalist troops. Before they could react, the Arbiter and his team ducked for cover. The Arbiter gave the signal to all of them to throw their plasma grenade. Plasma grenades sailed through the air and exploded as they came in contact with the ground. As soon as the plasma grenade exploded, the enemies are thrown back by the blast and the group charges through. Heading the front, the Arbiter blasted through the enemy forces with his carbine. Luck was not on his side; before he reached the end, the carbine ran out of ammo. The Arbiter quickly drew his energy sword and slew the two Brutes guarding the controls to the tower. The Arbiter touched the control and in an instant, a part of the shields was deactivated. Soon, the whole shield collapsed, with the team ambushing the other tower meeting success as well. The Arbiter's radio crackled as Rtas voice was heard.

"Arbiter we manage to intercept a distress call from the human ground forces. Patching you through now." Rtas said followed by what sounded like a heavy combat proceeding.

"We're pinned down in front of the citadel. If any UNSC ground troops heard this message, we need back up now. We can't hold this position for long" a male voice came on before the radio fell silent.

"Rtas, send a Phantom now. We need to aid the humans" the Arbiter commanded.

As the reinforcement came and secured the towers, the Arbiter boarded a Phantom that brought him to the citadel area. From where he was, the Arbiter managed to spot the UNSC forces taking fire by a few Wraiths and Specters. The ground forces were holding position with some heavy weapons but the Loyalist soon deploys their ground forces. The Arbiter commanded the Phantom to drop the in front of the human to cover them. The Phantom descended and took out a few Loyalist troops with its built in Shade turrets while the Arbiter and his group leap out of the Phantom, taking out the rest of the ground troops. Grunts and Elites armed with fuel rod cannon fires at the Wraiths. Out of nowhere, the Loyalist deploys three Scarabs. Realising their situation, the Arbiter called in few Banshees and take out the Scarabs but the Scarabs are remained standing. The Humans armed with Spartan Laser and Jackhammer Launchers fired at the Scarabs but, despite all the heavy weapons, the Scarab is not taking enough damage for it to be destroyed. The Arbiter turned his attention to the UNSC forces.

"Can't you call for some help?" asked the Arbiter.

"Help is here." said a voice cracked from the radio. The Arbiter looked up to the sight of Hornets and Pelican arriving to aid them. The Hornets provided support to the Banshees and launched their missiles as the Banshees fire their fuel rod cannon at the Scarabs leg. A hail of bullets hit the troops manning the stationary guns on the Scarab. Immediately, the three Scarabs lost their balance and fell from the heavy fire from the combined force of the Hornets and Banshees.

The Banshees then proceeded to take out the remaining Wraiths and Specters. After an intense firefight, the Loyalist forces are obliterated. The Hornets and Pelican landed and the injured Marines were loaded on the Pelican. The Phantom landed as it deploys several of supply containers as an ODST walked up to the Arbiter.

"You saved me and my teams' life. I owe you my thanks, Arbiter." the ODST said. "You command this unit?" asked the Arbiter.

"Yes Arbiter." answered the ODST promptly.

"How many man do you have left?"

"A few marines and ODST but fair enough to storm the citadel." the ODST replied. "You're not doing this alone. We need to work together to destroy the Ark permanently." the Arbiter said.

"That makes two of us."

"How are you planning to stop the Ark?" asked the Arbiter as the ODST pulled out an AI chip from his ammunition pocket.

"With this AI." said the ODST. Another ODST dismounted the Hornets side. The depolarization of his visor revealed a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to see you again, boss." The just arrived ODST greeted.

"You came just in the nick of time, Dutch" said the ODST. The ODST depolarize his visor revealing another man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"What should address you in the future?" asked the Arbiter

"Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, Arbiter. But you can just call me Sergeant Buck" said the ODST.


	10. Ghosts of the Past

[A/N]: Sorry for the short chapter. I was busy moving so I was having time constraint. Anyway, the next chapter will much longer.

**Chapter 10: The Ghosts of the Past**

The Arbiter and Sergeant Buck walked across the light bridge accompanied by a few marines, Elites and ODST at their disposal. Dutch jogged towards Buck.

"It seems you and Mickey are the only ones here." commented Buck as he glanced around.

"Romeo and Rookie are guarding each tower so the Covenant won't be able to shut the door behind our backs again." replied Dutch off-handedly as the group approached the door.

"Get ready." the Arbiter said grimly as he eyed the entrance warily. True enough, the door opens revealing a battalion of Loyalist troop at the corridor. The group quickly scatters for cover. The Arbiter deploys a deployable cover covering Dutch, Buck and himself and the group starts returning fire. The Arbiter toss a plasma grenade at a group of Jackals armed with Beam Rifles. The grenade explodes, taking out the Jackals. Meanwhile, the Marines fired a salvo of HEAT* missiles at the Brutes but to no avail. Several Brutes survived the blast and comes charging at them.

With unfortunate timing, the cover failed as a charged plasma bolt struck the cover and the Brutes come charging in. They met the end of Dutch's shotgun. With a sadistic smile, he emptied a slug in the Brute's head. Seeing their comrade slay, the other Brutes came charging but the Arbiter dealt with them expertly with his energy sword. Unknown to them, a Brute Chieftain charged at them with a gravity hammer. It was about to strike at the trio but a missile scream past them and hit the Chieftain square in the torso. The missiles exploded just before it hit the group's safety zone.

Buck turn around and found an ODST with a Jackhammer launcher smoking from its recent shot and carried C-12 Demolition Charges behind his back. He knew only one ODST would carry lots of explosives.

"Mickey! You crazy bastard! You could have hit us!" yelled Dutch laughingly.

"Nice to see you again boss." Mickey replied as he lowered down his launcher.

"That was a little reckless trooper." said the Arbiter grimly "Could have gotten us all killed."

"Sorry. Tis' the only weapon could have killed that gorilla in one hit." said Mickey as he gestured to the launcher and patted it lovingly, much like the manner of a father proud of his son' achievement.

"Anyway, you have my thanks" the Arbiter nodded to Mickey.

"Let's haul ass troops" Buck said as he reloaded his silenced SMG. The group manages to enter the elevator leading to the control room. As soon as they arrive, a bridge leading to the controls warped into view. Along the bridge were seven holographic rings representing different ring worlds. The group took assault position. The Arbiter went to stand beside Buck.

"Are you and your men ready?" asked the Arbiter.

Buck turned behind and Mickey and Dutch who nodded their assent.

"Alright let's go." Buck said as the Arbiter led the storm. They went up the ramp and ran into heavy resistance. Long range weapon users stayed up the ramp giving covering fire while the rest pressed on. Mickey blasts away a Brute with his shotgun but only to make the Brute angrier, who lifted his Brute Shot and aimed at Mickey. Mickey dove for cover as the explosive detonate where he last stood. In turn, Mickey threw a grenade at the Brute. The clumsy Brute tried to duck but it was too late; the grenade exploded before the Brute manage to move.

"Nobody knows explosives like I do." Mickey thought smugly to himself.

Buck sprayed a few rounds at a group of Jackals. The Jackals retaliated back with a charged shot from a plasma pistol. The shot grazed Bucks arm but did not spare his silenced SMG. He threw it away and drew his sidearm. He shot a few round past the Jackals shield and the SAPHE** round hit the Jackal as they collapsed. Dutch was aiming for the darn annoying Drones which kept on shooting him from above. He raised his battle rifle and aimed at the drone but the Drones were too fast to be aimed. He spied a pair Needler nearby. He discarded his battle rifle as he raced for the Needler. Before they manage to take a shot, Dutch emptied the Needler rounds at the Drones. The Needler rounds home on to the Drones as they manage to exterminate them.

The group manages to the first door in the bridge and arrives at a chamber. Before opening the door, the Arbiter reloaded his Carbine as the other reloaded their weapons. The Arbiter steals a look behind as everybody nodded their head. The door swings opens and the Arbiter saw a group of Grunts blasting fuel rods at them. The Arbiter ignites two plasma grenades and threw it at the Grunts. The grenade exploded rendering the Grunts' weapon damaged beyond any use and causing the fail safe of the weapon to be activated. The fail safe implodes and killed anybody within its deadly radius. The Arbiter fired a few rounds at the Brutes knocking off its shield. It went berserk and charged at him. The Arbiter continued shooting it but before it reaches him, he ran out of rounds in his Carbine. The Brute, however, was weakened greatly. The Arbiter was about to take his energy sword out to deal the final blow but the Brute fell dead by a shot in the head. He saw Buck pointing his sidearm at the direction where the Brutes once stand.

"Now we're even" said Buck and the Arbiter nodded his agreement.

Led by Arbiter, they soon arrived at the second door and reload for the final push.

"Get ready. This is the final part. Then, it goes to the control platform." the Arbiter said as he led the march. Past the doors, the enemy forces seem to be much heavier. There were several of Chieftain using gravity hammers and heavily armed Grunts, Jackals, Elites and to his shock, humans armed with .30 Caliber Light Machine Gun or commonly called the "Confetti Maker" due to its ability to tear apart targets.

"What are they with the Loyalist?" asked the Arbiter as everything began to make sense on how the Loyalist manages to utilize the Ark.

"The Insurrection? They are supposed to be disbanded after the Spartan took out their leader at Victoria." commented Buck in reply. The Arbiter continued fire more shots. He reloaded his Carbine and loads the last canister into the receiver.

The Brutes Chieftain was dangerous to the human forces due to the fact they can't withstand the force of the gravity hammer. With that fact in mind, the Arbiter and his forces kill the Chieftains before they reach the humans. Soon the last push was over as Buck activates the light bridge leading to the control platform.

"Tell command that we've reach the control platform." ordered Buck to a Marine, who then tried to use his long range radio.

"Sir, I can't seem to get in contact with them. Something is jamming our signal." the bewildered Marine replied after several times.

"Boss, more Loyalist incoming," reported Dutch while looking through the scope of his battle rifle. Dutch turned to Buck. "Boss, go with the Arbiter and stop this thing; me and the rest will hold them off."

"The human is right, Arbiter. Go with the Sergeant. We will hold them off here." added one of the Elites.

"Make sure you got our backs." replied Buck as he and the Arbiter cross the light bridge .They arrived at the control platform. On the platform, a Brute wearing the chieftain armor and a man dress in camo outfit appeared, his head bearing a large scar running across his bald head. The Arbiter recognizes the Brute as he knows him from the previous battle for the Ark.

"Gargantum, it's been a while." growled Arbiter in greeting. Gargantum merely snorted. But Buck was shocked by the identity of the man. The Arbiter saw Buck expression.

"Sergeant, do you know this man?" asked the Arbiter. Buck remains speechless. "Allow me to introduce myself on behalf the Sergeant, Arbiter. My name is Howard Graves. I am one of the leaders of the Insurrection" said the man, with a sinister grin.

*High Explosives Anti Tank

**Semi Amor Piercing High Explosives


	11. Showdown

**Chapter 11: Showdown**

A stunned Sergeant Buck looked at Howard Graves as if he had seen a ghost from his past, which wasn't far from the reality of the situation.

"How are you still alive? You were killed by Blue Team." Buck questioned as he raised his handgun at Graves.

"Yes, a shrapnel embedded into my head but I was actually still very much alive and managed to escape with the help of my men right before the base blew up." laughed Graves. As he spoke, Graves touch the scar on his head and winced. "It took me some time to find a good doctor and recover from this injury." said Graves "Technology these days is really quite something." He continued darkly.

"Step away from the controls, Graves. You don't know what you are doing." commanded Buck.

"Oh as the matter fact Sergeant, I am very much aware of what I'm doing." challenged Graves.

"What do you mean?" asked Buck, his teeth gritted from the force of his anger.

"I plan on making the Insurrection join the Loyalist and exterminate the UNSC and the rest so that the Insurrection will govern all human populated worlds." Graves stated simply.

"And those gorillas don't mind?"

"Oh… Them. That is a whole other story." said Graves.

"Arbiter, you slain the Prophet of Truth right at this spot, remember?" said Gargantum. "Yes, good times. Now, what is you plan actually to use the Halos?" the Arbiter asked back.

"What else? The annihilation of you and your entire race." snarled Gargantum.

"Not likely." said the Arbiter as he ignited both his energy swords. Graves reached for the control and press the panel. The control platform begins to rise up.

"You may try to get past us to deactivate the Ark." said Graves. Graves raised his own handgun and Gargantum took out his gravity hammer.

"Arbiter, take on that crazy gorilla. I'm going after the dead man." Buck said as he fired his handgun at Graves. Graves dove for cover as he returned fire. Gargantum roared as he charged at the Arbiter with his gravity hammer. The Arbiter charged as Gargantum raised his gravity hammer. The Arbiter strafe to avoid Gargantum's gravity hammer as it struck the ground and swung one of his swords at Gargantum as he uses the shaft of his hammer to block it. Gargantum swing his gravity hammer but the Arbiter ducked as the hammer swung past his head. Using one of his swords, Arbiter thrust it at Gargantum but the Brute Chieftain has an energy shield which managed to deflect the blade. The Arbiter jumped back as he got back into fighting stance.

Buck and Graves exchange fire for some time. Both of them were running low on ammunition. Suddenly, Graves shot Bucks right shoulder. Clutching his wounded arm, Buck gritted in pain. Graves came out from his cover and was aiming at where Buck took cover. As if enjoying the suspense, Graves took deliberate slow steps as he slowly approach it. "You can't hide forever, Sergeant," chuckled Graves sinisterly. He quickly strafe as he aimed down but Buck wasn't there. As Graves whipped his head to find the injured sergeant, Buck jumped from another side as he tackled Graves. Graves was knocked back on the ground as his sidearm skittered away. Despite his wounded arm, Buck attempt to punch Graves in the face but Graves caught it as kicked Buck in the abdomen. Buck doubled over as Graves jumped and attempt to land a blow on Buck face. Buck quickly moved aside and prepared to hit him on the base of his neck. Graves spun round as he kneed Buck in the chest. Buck was coughing.

"For the record, I am not one of the leaders of the Insurrection, you know." Graves taunted as he walked towards Buck, who was getting up. Graves ran and jump landing another kick succeeding this time. Buck went flying in the air as he crashed into a column.

The Arbiter was avoiding Gargantum's heavy swings as he charged at the Arbiter. Unfortunately, the Arbiter wasn't fast enough and he got slammed by the Brute Chieftain. The Arbiter skidded across the platform and nearly fell off the edge. The Arbiter realized he had to end this quick before the Ark activates and everything will be destroyed. Gargantum swung his gravity hammer downwards in an effort to finish the Arbiter. This time, the Arbiter jumps as the hammer crushed the floor where he last stood. He landed while slashing downwards onto Gargantum helmet. The blow knocked his helmet off and deactivates his shield.

Gargantum roared in rage as he swung his hammer sideways but the Arbiter uses one of his swords to block the attack. The sword wasn't enough to hold off the force it and dislocated the Arbiter's shoulder bone. However, he still managed to stand where he stood without being blown away. The Arbiter grunted in pain as he let his battle instinct take over. Letting out a battle cry, he used the other energy sword and swung it side ways at Gargantum torso. Everything is silent for the moment as Gargantum crashed in to the floor face first and blood begin to escape his body. Catching his breath, the Arbiter turned and sees the fight Buck was in.

"Is that all one of the best ODST can dish out?" Graves laughed at Buck, limp on the floor near to the edge. Buck spied the Magnum nearby. Apparently so did Graves as he picked up the handgun and pointed the gun at the Sergeant. "Maybe next time Sergeant" said Graves, his finger curled around the trigger tightened.

Buck shot up and twist Graves hand as Graves pulled the trigger. A gunshot was heard as Graves staggered back right at the edge. Blood poured from a bullet wound was at his chest.

"No… the Insurrection was supposed to overthrow the humans." whispered Graves as life left his body.

"Not today. Stay dead, Graves." replied Buck as he punched Graves in the abdomen. Graves lost his footing and fell to bottom of the control room. Staggering, Buck nearly lost his footing as well. He was about to fall but was caught by the Arbiter.

"You fought well, Sergeant." said the Arbiter as he helped the wounded Sergeant back up.

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't my best though." replied Buck. He pulled out the chip from his pocket. "Let's stop this thing." said Buck as he limped to the control panel and inserted the chip into one of the slots. Yao Niang appears on the control.

"Very foreign but manageable." concluded Yao Niang after a few moment of analysis.

"Stop the activation now HURRY!" commanded Buck.

Yao Niang flipped a few buttons on her abacus. Her face turn shocked as she flipped a few more buttons. "Sergeant, the Ark activation is in the final stage as we cannot stop it now" Yao Niang reported panicked.

"Damn it!" cursed Buck as he hammered the console. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

"Yao Niang, can the Ark project a slipspace portal?" asked Sergeant Buck.

"Yes, but it only can fit the Halo rings." replied Yao Niang.

"Make a slipspace portal and drive half of the Ark in" ordered Buck.

"So that it can damage the Ark enough to stop it from sending the activation signal." The Arbiter realized the plan from an incident occurred on Reach.

"We have to warn the ships about the plan." said Yao Niang as she sent a decoded message to the fleet. She flipped a few buttons at her abacus. "It's done" reported Yao Niang.

"Let's get of this starfish now." Buck said as Mickey and Dutch came in.

"Man Boss, you look like shit." commented Dutch on Buck's disheveled appearance. "There's no time to joke. Get the ground troops to leave this place now before we all die." replied Buck as he pulled the chip off the control console.

The group was about to leave the control platform. Suddenly, a still alive Gargantum breaks the group up as he slam his gravity hammer making the Dutch, Mickey and Buck tossed into one side and the Arbiter back on the platform.

"You're going to die here Arbiter." growled Gargantum as he charged at him.

"Come on we have to give him support" said Dutch as he was about to cross the light bridge.

"No, get back and warn the rest now" ordered the Arbiter.

"What about you?" asked Mickey.

"I'll right behind you" said the Arbiter. But Dutch and Mickey were reluctant to go.

"Let's go. The Arbiter can handle this" Buck reassured his comrades. Dutch and Mickey nodded at each other as they helped Buck out of the control room.

The Arbiter drew his energy sword and ignited it. A voice crackled at the Arbiter helmet.

"Arbiter, what is the meaning of you telling the humans to leave you behind?" asked Rtas.

"I need to end this once and for all, Rtas. Is everyone off the Ark yet?" asked the Arbiter as he swung his swords in a circular flip of his wrist.

"In a few moments."

"Good, now leave me behind and that's an order." said the Arbiter as he killed his helmet COM link.

"How noble of you to sacrifice yourself." mused Gargantum.

"Let's end this blood shed between our races now." said the Arbiter as he charged. Gargantum raised his hammer once more but weakened by the wound the Arbiter left him with.

"You never plan to let the Insurrection live right?" asked the Arbiter as he dueled with the hulking Brute. Gargantum laughed bitterly and said "You have no idea that the hatred of the Insurrection towards the UNSC is about the same as the Loyalist towards them. I'll admit that we need a human help to use the Ark so what can be better than a group of humans that harbor the hatred towards the UNSC? It would be a waste of manpower to kidnap a human. Besides, they slowed your group down a little."

The Arbiter sidesteps as he wound Gargantum arm. Gargantum used the same momentum of his swing and hit the Arbiter in the torso. "After the Ark fires, I will exterminate the Insurrection making mankind extinct" roared Gargantum as The Arbiter felt his ribcage nearly crushed by the sheer force and buckled over.

"A fitting end to you." Gargantum lifted his hammer once more. The Arbiter quickly swung his sword sideways at Gargantum's neck. This time Gargantum collapsed as he landed face first to the ground with his head detached.

"Now it's over." said the Arbiter as he quickly makes a run for the elevator.

As he exits the citadel, the Arbiter saw a slipspace portal forming near the installation and was getting bigger and sees a Pelican dropship nearby. He climbs aboard and attempts to fly it. When he entered the cockpit he saw Yao Niang.

"Why are you still here?" asked the Arbiter as he prepares the Pelican for flight.

"I'm just a copy of this AI. I'm here to help you fly this craft" replied the AI.

A voice crackled on the console. "Arbiter, are you there?" asked Rtas.

"I thought I told you to leave me?" asked the Arbiter angrily. "We're not leaving you. You can court martial me when we get back alive" stated Rtas simply as he cut off the COM.

"Get us out of there" the Arbiter commanded, a little peeved by the inability of his subordinates to follow his instructions but moved by their loyalty.

"On it." said the AI. The Pelican ascended and sped off. When the Pelican breaches the atmosphere, the Arbiter could see the Shadow of Intent with one hangar door down dangerously near the portal.

"Full burn now." ordered the Arbiter. The Pelican went faster and enters the hangar. "Rtas, I'm in, get us out now" ordered the Arbiter. The Shadow of Intent speeds of as the slipspace portal was right behind them. There was a bright light as the slipspace close revealing the Ark with half of it gone and currently looked like twisted metal instead of the installation.

On the Atlas, Captain Matthews and Buck were at the bridge.

"Did everyone make it?" asked Captain Matthews.

"All UNSC ship and personnel are accounted for. Detecting all Covenant ships but I can't track the Shadow of Intent" reported Yao Niang.

"Are you sure? Scan again." said Sergeant Buck. "Sergeant there is no mistake. The Shadow of Intent did not make it out" said Yao Niang.

"We will grieve for the loss of the Elites leader." said Captain Wallace as he took off his cap. The bridge fell silent as they held a silent moment for the Arbiter and the crew of the Shadow of Intent.


	12. Invasion of Camp HalfBlood

**Chapter 12: Invasion of Camp Half-Blood**

The Master Chief was back in his armor and getting ready the gear for the battle up ahead when Cortana spoke through his helmet speaker.

"Chief, I've found the invasion force and it's not good." Cortana warned.

"Hold on to that thought." Chief said as he exited the armory and saw Annabeth walking by. "Annabeth, Cortana has found the invasion force. We better call the war council for a meeting." Chief said.

It took a moment for Annabeth to grasp what he had just told her but she managed. "Alright, we will meet at the Big House in ten minutes" said Annabeth as she ran to summon them.

Soon, all the council members are gathered around the holographic table. "Alright Cortana, what did you get?" the Chief began, leaning forward in interest.

"I used the satellite to scan the perimeter. At first I found nothing but after changing the image filter of the satellite, I found this." Cortana replied as she projected an image from above revealing six ships.

"Six ships! Oh man we're dead!" exclaimed Connor.

"That's not even the worst part yet. After focusing a little bit more…" The image altered a little to reveal hundreds of tiny red dots crowded together.

"What are they?" asked Annabeth, her eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"The red dots represent the number of monster aboard" said Cortana grimly.

A shocked gasp was heard in the room. All present has only one thought in mind; how they are going to manage this?

"So how many are they altogether?" asked Clarisse with fear in her usually daredevil voice.

"Judging by the number of dots on each ship, I say six thousand or more." said Cortana. "Wait, maybe the protective barrier will keep the enemies off." offered Drew, trying to be optimistic and hoping for the best.

"No child, Kronos will definitely deal with this matter first. So, I say his forces will be able to breach the barriers." Chiron said softly. His tone represented the feeling that everyone had in this room; beaten.

Looking at the dejected campers, the Chief cuts in quickly. "Hey, the battle hasn't even start yet. Battles are not won by numbers." he went on.

"The Chief is right, each and every one of you know that." added Chiron.

"Chief, Chiron with all due respect, we have only eighty campers and thirty hunters and we are facing an invasion force outnumbered us by 54 to 1." William replied.

"True, but you guys know this terrain better than anyone which gives us a field advantage." said Chief as he gestured to Cortana. Cortana zooms out from the image revealing the armada distance from the camp. "Judging from the speed of their ship, the enemy will be arriving in three days which gives us more than enough time to set up traps." The Chief looked at Annabeth. "I'm sure you could do this." said the Chief confidently.

Annabeth took a step forward as she looked at the view of Camp Half Blood. "Since they will be coming through the sea, I guess we could set up some traps at the beach. That should soften their lines and we could ambush them at Zephyr Creek." offered Annabeth after a few moments of studying the layout.

"Yeah, but that trick could only worked once." Nico replied as he appeared from the shadows.

"Nico, it's been a while. Where have you been?" asked Percy as he waved once in greeting.

"Sorry, had a few kinks to work out in the underworld." said Nico. His eyes roamed around at the somber campers until he laid eyes on Master Chief and felt his legs faltered. "Sweet Zeus, what in Tartarus is that?" asked Nico frightened.

"Oh right, I guess you haven't met yet." said Clarisse with a smirk on her face, relieved from the dreaded tension in the room.

"Nico, this is the Master Chief. He's from the future and he is also the reclaimer from the prophecy." explained Annabeth.

"The Demon, no wonder you have a deathly aura around you." said Nico breathed, overwhelmed by the suffocating presence of death.

"Yeah, I've been called that hundreds of times but lets get back to the topic." said the Chief as Nico still eyed on him.

"Back to Nico previous statement, once could be enough to weaken Kronos forces." Percy said with determination evident in his eyes.

"Then, the next problem is the ships," pointed out Annabeth.

"She's right the ships could send more reinforcement for their forces" said Cortana as she played a scenario with the ships arrives at the shore of Camp Half Blood. The Chief looked at the image. As a Spartan, he had a vague idea of ancient battles. "How long does it take to make a trebuchet?" asked the Chief as he looked at Jake.

"Not long probably half a day."

"If we could make six of those," the Chief said as Cortana played another scenario which has six trebuchets. Each bombarding the ships with Greek fire encased in an enormous glass ball. "We could be able to stop them off from sending reinforcement."

"That's not a bad idea. I'll get right on it." said Jake and immediately left to start the building with his siblings, more motivated than before.

"I would like to put some archers to protect the trebuchet since the trebuchet it the only way to stop them" said the Chief as he looked at Thalia and William. "Sure we're up for the job" said Thalia. "Chief since you lead you teammates into countless of battles, I was hoping you could help us in this" said Percy. "Not a problem" said Chief. Cortana spoke into his helmet speaker. "Those kids really looked up to you now" said Cortana. "I've tried" said Chief

Three days later, the Chief and Percy were on the beach keeping a look out. The Chief was using his sniper rifle scope while Percy was using the UNSC binoculars modified by Cortana to be able to pick up the enemy.

"Got a visual?" asked the Chief.

"Nope, nothing yet" said Percy as he was scanned the area. The Chief nodded and opened the com chat. "Annabeth, is everything ready?" asked the Chief. Annabeth voice spoke through the speaker.

"Everything is set, Chief. Waiting for your orders" said Annabeth.

"Cortana how long more?" asked the Chief.

"You should have a visual in a few minutes" reported Cortana. Acknowledging Cortana's heads-up, Chief reflected on the preparations.

Earlier that day, the Chief gave Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Jake and Percy a device which looked like a palmtop like device but with earphones attached to the with a wire.

"These are UNSC Chatters or radios in your time. It would allow me to communicate with you during the battle. It has a maximum range of two hundred fifty miles radius" said the Chief as he handed it to them.

The teenagers took the radios and tested it. When everything was working, Jake started examining the device.

"Thanks Chief." said Thalia as she tried the earphone. "This is awesome" said Jake with the glee of a three-year-old having a new toy. The Chief snapped back from his flash back.

"You think this will work?" asked Percy.

"These explosives should be able to wound them." answered the Chief.

"Chief, I see the fleet." Percy reported.

The Chief adjusted the scope and saw a few ships arriving.

"Wait, we'll see if they can breach the border." said Chief as he and Percy waited. The ships were approached the border and suddenly, part of the border burned as the ships cross the border.

"Oh no." Percy moaned.

"Everyone, get ready. They've breach the border and they're coming." ordered the Chief as he and Percy ran back in to Zephyr Creek.

"Roger." They rejoined the campers at the base where they have a clear view of the beach.

"Get ready to spring the trap, Cortana." said the Chief.

"Awaiting your orders." Cortana replied.

Percy could see Kronos forces touch down at the beach using the boats from the ships. Hundreds of Laestrygonians giants, Hyperborean giants, hell hounds and gorgons were disembarked from the boat and went into position as they caught sight if the demigods. They began marching through the beach.

"Wow, they just made our plan more effective." said Clarisse laughing.

"Shut up, Clarisse." whispered Annabeth angrily as the forces were getting closer to the edge of Zephyr Creek.

"Cortana now!" ordered the Chief. On Chief's command, Cortana send the activation signal to the Lotus Anti Tank Mine under the sand which The Master Chief placed dozens of them before the invasion. The mines were one of the most deadly explosives in the UNSC arsenal with each mine can rip through a Scorpion tank armor and take out a battalion of troops. The beach was filled with explosion. Bodies and dismembered limbs were flying everywhere.

"Now that's just gory. You've seen this a lot Chief?" asked Clarisse. The Chief nodded. As soon as the explosion settles, the first of the invasion forces were gone.

"That was easy." Travis commented.

"Not quite. That's just wave one. Now, here comes wave two" said Percy as the next wave of monster newly arrived approaches.

"Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse bring your teams to engage them now. Archers and trebuchet operators, hold your position till I give you the go." the Chief instructed as he armed himself.

"What about you?" asked Clarisse. "Getting ready for wave three." answered the Chief as he disappeared into the woods.

"Alright, we'll just trust him. Campers attack!" ordered Percy as he led the charge against the forces.

"Percy, why isn't he helping us?" asked Clarisse, annoyed at being abandoned.

"He said something about a weapons cache nearby for him. Now, more killing, less talking." answered Percy as he sliced off a Gorgon head.

The campers fought furiously as Percy and Clarisse was cutting down the forces smoothly. The campers were more effective in battle thanks to the intense training given to them. They were cutting down monster one by one. Percy ducked as a Laestrygonians giant swung its club at Percy. Percy then took the opportunity to cut the giant wrist, making the giant drop its club as Percy closed in for the kill. The Giant recovered as it used its free hand to swat Percy away like a fly. Percy strafe to its side as he slashed the torso of the giant as the giant turns to dust.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was having a hard time handling a group of hell hounds. A hell hound was about to pounced on her back but she turn just in time as it landed on the tip of her spear and turn into dust. The rest followed as they pounced in. Clarisse slashed her spear into a semicircle as hell hounds were caught by the slash and disintegrated. But the rest of the monsters were proven their worth and nearly overpower the campers. "Percy, the third wave is here!" shouted Thalia through the Chatter. Percy looked into the ocean. He was busy fighting on shore and couldn't hold off the boarding ships using his powers. "Not now." said Percy exasperated as the third wave reached the shores and the monsters charged at the campers.

Suddenly, a storm of bullets appeared as it struck each monster turning them into dust as the third wave was suddenly cut off. The campers managed to defeat the last of the second wave as Percy was looking where the gunfire came from and saw the Master Chief with a pole arm-like weapon and a backpack behind his back, two SMG attached to his thighs and was holding what looks like a heavy machine gun with three barrels slowly rotating and smoking form the recent shot.


	13. Challenge of Nobody

**Chapter 13: Challenge of Nobody**

The Master Chief stood on the rock outcropping as he shot the monsters with his AIE-Heavy Machinegun, the stunned campers staring at him and his big gun in wonder.

"That's the biggest gun I have ever seen," commented Thalia.

The Chief continue spraying at the enemy forces. The campers watched as the Chief cutting the enemy down easily faster than they can land. However, more boat approached the shore, bringing in more troops. The heavy machinegun chose that moment to run out of ammo. Undeterred, Chief discarded the weapon and drew his sniper rifle from his backpack.

"Trebuchets, aim for the ships and fire at will," ordered the Chief as he shot down the enemy stepping foot on shore. Six trebuchets commanded by Jake emerged from Zephyr took aim at each ship. "Alright, as soon everything is set, fire!" Jake shouted to his team members. The trebuchets swung as it launched Greek fire towards the ships.

But the Greek fire projectile hit some sort of glowing force field, leaving the ship unscathed.

"Chief…" Jake stuttered into the walkie-talkie.

"I know; I saw that. Pull back into the woods, kid." the Chief replied before Jake cold start. "Yes, sir" Jake complied as the trebuchets pulled back into the woods.

"Cortana, analyze the ship for the weak point to take out its shield" ordered the Chief. "On it, but its going to take some time." Cortana replied.

"Chief, flyers incoming" Percy's voice came over the radio. The Chief looked into the air and spotted several flocks of birds. Raising his sniper rifle and zooming in, Chief took a closer look at the birds. On first sight, they looked like Pelicans but its beak and feathers look to be made of metal. "Stymphalian birds" Cortana reported after a brief analysis. "Archers, take out those birds" ordered the Chief.

"Got it." said Thalia as she commanded the Hunters and the Apollo cabin to take aim. The arrows struck the birds with deadly accuracy before they could attack the campers who were are engaging the enemy. Despite their sharp aim, a few birds escaped.

"I'll take those few." said the Chief as he drew his sniper rifle. He aimed at those birds. He fires four fast shots and instantly, four birds lost their head at the same time while flying.

"Wow, what a shot" awed William, blown away by Chief's skills.

All too soon, the sniper rifle ran out of ammunition. The Chief discarded it and drew out his dual SMG. Jumping off the rock formation, he charged into the enemy ranks while firing his sub machinegun. The bullets tore through the monster armor and disintegrated them into dust. The monster tried to take him on but he was too fast and agile, evading their attacks easily. Despite the campers' efforts, more monsters kept coming ashore. The Chief slammed both SMG with his last two clips. He aimed for the monster that the campers might find difficulty in handling. Thinking twice, the Chief returned his machineguns to their original place knowing he needed them for later. Running out of weapons, he decided to use his close combat training that he was taught since young. Scoping up a spear, he threw it. The spear sailed through the air and impaled several of monsters.

Out of the blue, a Minotaur charged at him, brandishing a huge battleaxe. The Chief picked up a sword from the ground just as the Minotaur raised his battleaxe. The Chief sidestep and swung the sword sideways, hitting the Minotaur abdomen as it drops his battleaxe. With a single fluid movement, he snatch the battleaxe midair and decapitated the Minotaur with one swing. Percy's eyes widened in awe at the Chief's ease of taking a Minotaur out so easily. More monsters charged at the Chief but the Chief swung the huge battleaxe a full swing, eradicating the monsters with his blade. A hellhound tried to pounce on the Chief from behind but he saw that coming and quickly reacted. He threw the battleaxe towards the hellhound and the spinning blade of the battleaxe split the hellhound in half.

Searching for weapons, the Chief spied a sword and a shield from a fallen camper. "I'm terribly sorry for this but you have fought well." said the Chief quietly as he took the weapons from the teen. Although the Chief knew it was a looked down upon to loot from dead fellow soldiers but it was necessary for survival at this point. _'Let their fight live on through their weapons.' _The monsters were no match for the Chief's skills. He sliced through the monsters effortlessly. Gold dust scattered as more monsters disintegrating by each slash from the Chief. Every attack made by the monsters was expertly blocked by the Chief. Soon, the monsters nearby were dealt with by the Spartan.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently as something emerged and set foot on the shore. Everyone looked up from their fight to see a Cyclops bigger than an average one rise from the waves and began to emerge from the ocean. The enraged Cyclops roared, nearly deafening the campers with the audibility of the roar. Percy eyes widened as he instantly recognized the Cyclops.

"Oh no, it's Polyphemus" whispered Percy in a ragged voice.

Polyphemus began to proceed to Camp Half-blood, rampaging past Zephyr Creek. "Percy, you and the campers take the monster coming ashore. I'll take Polyphemus" said the Chief as he drew both SMG from his thigh and ran into the ravage woods. The Chief sprayed half a clip at the Cyclops but the bullets merely bounced of his skin.

"Argh! Who did that?" roared the Cyclops.

"Nobody." replied the Chief. He knew the story of Polyphemus.

"You are going to die today. Nobody!" roared Polyphemus as he swat his hand at the direction of the voice. The Chief rolled away. He emptied the rest of the clip at Polyphemus. Discarding his SMG, the Chief pulled out a Brute Shot. He fired a belt of grenade at Polyphemus. Polyphemus roared in pain and tried to swat the Chief away. The Chief jammed the end of his Brute Shot into Polyphemus's knuckle. The previously angry Polyphemus was furious now and punched at his injured hand but only to hurt himself even more. The Chief fire another belt of grenade at Polyphemus's torso. The grenades exploded at his torso, making Polyphemus chest burned from the explosion.

Polyphemus grabbed an uprooted tree and threw it at Master Chief. The Chief manage to dodge it but failed to see Polyphemus hand reached for him. Polyphemus grabbed hold of the Chief and started to tighten his grip.

"I've got you Nobody." Polyphemus growled. The Chief quickly fires the last grenade belt at Polyphemus face, severely injuring his face by the explosion. Roaring in pain, Polyphemus released his hold on Chief. Taking advantage of the Cyclops injury, the Chief discarded his used Brute Shot and pulled out his Assault Rifle. He emptied a full clip at the burned part of Polyphemus chest. Polyphemus staggered back to the beach where everyone was fighting. The Chief fired a few shots to Polyphemus knee. Polyphemus buckled over as the Chief placed back his Assault Rife and pulled back his arm. As Polyphemus face began to come closer, the Chief diverted all his suit power to his arm. As soon as the cyclops's face was within range, he went a full force punch.

The punch sent Polyphemus back into the shore line. Both monster and campers were shocked to see Polyphemus get tossed into the air and was having injuries on almost every part of his body. The campers looked at the direction he flew from and saw the Chief with his fist stuck out.

"By the gods, did Polyphemus get tossed in the air from the Chief punch?" wondered Percy out loud.

"Not way, that's not freaking possible." replied Annabeth as she shook her head with disbelieve. The campers looked at the Chief with the mix of awe and fear. Suddenly, Polyphemus got up and roared with fury.

"YOU WILL DIE, NOBODY!" The Cyclops snarled as he charged towards the Chief. The Chief walked up to Polyphemus while pick up a spear. Polyphemus charged at him but the Chief merely sidestep and thrust the spear at the side of Polyphemus abdomen. The stab from the Chief was not the death blow and Polyphemus laughed as he pulled out the spear that impaled his abdomen and threw it away. The Chief turned around as Polyphemus ran towards him with humongous his fist back and replaced his energy sword. Driven by the sheer force of his anger, Polyphemus's fist came down to smash the Chief. Calmly the, the Chief caught his fist without as much as a grunt. If the campers shocked before, now they were utterly blown away.

"He just caught that Cyclops fist." murmured William to no one in particular.

The Chief diverted Polyphemus's force and slams his fist to the ground. Polyphemus was raging at the Chief. The Chief then jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick into Polyphemus's chest. The Cyclops crashed into the forest borderline. Getting up, Polyphemus grabbed two trees and swung them in the same manner as a club. He charged at the Chief while swinging the trees at his direction. The Chief ducked as trees swung over his head. The Chief leapt and delivered another punch to Polyphemus. Polyphemus doubled over from the force of the punch. Chief grabbed the spear he previously used to impale the one eyed monster and jumped on him just as Polyphemus looked up. The Chief used his weight as the force and thrust the spear into Polyphemus blind eye. The spear went into his eye and through the skull as the Chief landed a good few feet away from Polyphemus. Polyphemus roared one last time and fell collapsed on his back. "I will get you Nobody" muttered Polyphemus with his last breath as he dissolves into ashes.

Percy stood dumbfounded with his jaws drop. "I just … you … defeated Polyphemus." stammered Percy as the Chief put one hand on Percy shoulder. "Just another day's work," he replied. Both turned to see the Stoll brothers were humming the song 'Nobody' and dancing at the same time. Percy and the Chief glared at them. Lucky for the Stoll brothers, they got the message and started to be serious.

"How bad now?" asked the Chief.

"We're able to hold up while you were fighting Polyphemus." Percy replied as they started back.

"Alright let's give them a hand" said the Chief as he took out his assault rifle. "Leaving already? But I just got here, my dears." said a voice behind the Chief and Percy. Percy eyes widened as he knew the owner of the voice. They slowly turned around and saw a creature with a torso of a woman with claws as arms, torso of a serpent and a set of bat like wings on her back. Percy gulped and uttered one name that could spell victory to Kronos forces. "Echidna."


	14. Sweeper

**Chapter 14: Sweeper**

The Chief struggled to recall where he heard that name. Percy gulped and tried to maintain his cool but failed to do so.

"Echidna, Chief. The mother of all monsters." Cortana's voice came through his helmet speaker.

"Any heroes taken her on?" the Chief asked.

"Few but none manage to kill her though" said Cortana.

Echinada's eyes flickered towards Chief as he spoke to Cortana. "Demon" hissed Echidna while slithering her forked tongue.

"Chief, we've got to be careful. She nearly got me during my first year at camp." whispered Percy as he got into a battle ready position.

"Percy, go help the others. I'll take her on." said the Chief. Relieved to not be fighting the 'mother of all monsters', Percy ran to assist the other campers.

"Lord Kronos wants you dead badly, demon." cackled Echidna.

"If he's so insistent on wanting me dead why not kill me himself?" challenged back the Chief.

"Lord Kronos isn't that blunt on taking you on himself so he sent his best to do the job." replied Echidna smugly.

"And you're it?" asked the Chief.

"Precisely" said Echidna as she lunged towards the Chief with one of her claws forward. The Chief rolled towards the side. Getting upright, he lifted his assault rifle fired half a clip at Echidna. The bullets merely ricocheted off her wings. "Your weapons will do little to harm me." said Echidna amused.

"This won't." said the Chief as a frag grenade flew towards Echidna but she managed to shield herself as the grenade exploded. Echidna screeched as she outstretched her claw. The nails on her claw elongated in an instance and bounced off the Chief shields. The Chief could feel the impact as it drain half of its bar.

"Quite a hard skin you have there." Echidna sneered.

The Chief wised up and knew that bullets wouldn't make a scratch. So, he replaced his assault rifle and this time took out two plasma rifles from his backpack. Echidna again attacks the Chief with her claws. The Chief sidestep quickly and fired his plasma rifle. The plasma bolts worked differently than bullets as it scorched Echidna wings. Echidna winced at the injury. Satisfied with the damage, the Chief repeated this attack several of times. "It seems you're not as invulnerable as you said to be"

Screeching, Echidna spat out something from her mouth a green yellowish liquid at the Chief. The Chief ducked just as it went passed his head and hit a rock nearby. The Chief looked in disgust as it dissolved the rock in an instant. "Corrosive breath" the Chief muttered.

"This time I will not hold back." grinned Echidna, her sharp teeth baring.

"Nor will I." replied the Chief as he fired more plasma bolts at Echidna. Echidna wailed in pain as she spins around using her wings as blades. The Chief uses his forearm to block the wing. The attack would sliced off his arm if his shield and arm guard wasn't there. Once again, his shield nearly drained from the attack.

Without wasting time Echidna lunged at the Chief making him drop his plasma rifle. Pinning him down, she tried to spit her corrosive breath at his face. The Chief quickly reacted as both of his hands reached up and clamped Echidna's mouth shut. The corrosive breath backfired as it burns Echidna mouth. He uses his leg and kick Echidna in the torso, flipping her to the other side. The Chief quickly picked up his plasma rifle and fired at Echidna. This time, the plasma bolts burned through her snake-like torso. The plasma rifle soon ran out of energy as the Chief discarded them.

"You will pay for that." said Echidna angrily.

Pulling out a plasma grenade, the Spartan ran towards Echidna. Enraged, Echidna fired more corrosive breath at him but missed. The Chief ignited the plasma grenade as He kneed Echidna in the abdomen. She doubled over as the Chief launch an upper cut at Echidna jaw while jamming the plasma grenade in here mouth. Echidna panicked as she tried to dislodge the grenade was stuck at her jaw. The Chief raised one leg and kicked Echidna in the torso as she went straight in the air. The grenade detonated as Echidna was engulfed in blue flame and dissolve into dust.

Emerging from her hiding place, Clarisse walked up to the Chief. "That was unbelievable." gasped Clarisse in awe.

"Don't get too shocked just yet" said the Chief as he pulled out a Carbine. "How are the campers holding up?"

"Not good we're going be too worn out to fight." reported Clarisse with a scowl.

"Then let's give them a hand." the Chief said and he charged into battle. He fired the Carbine accurately and soon, he took out most of the monster arriving on the beach. The Carbine's ammunition soon ran out as more monsters arrived. The Chief discarded the weapon pulled out his last heavy weapon. He took aim at the incoming boat with his fuel rod gun. With professional accuracy, he fired the weapon as it struck each boat and killing its passengers. The Chief repeated this at a few life boats before it ran out of ammo. He discarded the weapon as the monsters continue to charge right at him. The Chief was running out of weapons and ammo. He resorted to his dual handgun as he cut down several monsters and finally his last ranged weapon, his trusty Assault Rifle, aside from his Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword which he plan to use it later.

"Chief, we have a problem." said Annabeth through the Chatter.

"What is it?" asked the Chief.

"They sent in a Hydra. Our campers are unable to take it down." said Annabeth.

"I'm on my way." said the Chief as he ran towards Annabeth's position. At there the Chief saw a seven headed snake. As Annabeth reported, the campers were having a hard time defending from the Hydra attack.

"Any idea how to defeat it?" the Chief asked Cortana.

"Its going to be difficult." replied Cortana blithely.

"Cortana…"

"Okay, according to legends, if you cut one head off two will grow back." explained Cortana.

"Okay so the head is not an option." said the Chief.

"Not quite, the weakness is one of the hydra head is immortal. So when that head dies so will the others. Oh, and you can't cut it, you have to burn it." Cortana added.

"Okay, thanks for the tip." the Chief replied as he charged towards the Hydra. The Chief notice the Hydra was about to breathe fire at the campers who couldn't get out of range in time. The Chief reacted quickly and pulled out a bubble shield from his pack and threw it to the campers. The Hydra let out its flame just as the bubble shield hit the centre of the camper group. The fire didn't penetrate the shield leaving the campers were in stunned by this technology.

"Campers, fall back now." ordered the Chief. The campers complied and left the Hydra with the Chief.

The seven headed serpent slithered around the Chief before one of its head lunged towards the Chief. The Chief jumped to avoid the strike and fired a few rounds at the Hydra. The bullets tears through the Hydra scale inflicting damage. The Hydra roared as six of its head breath fire at Chief's direction. The Chief ducked as the fire went pass his head. As he stalled the hydra, The Chief was trying to figure out the immortal head. He could not simply decapitate any head for it will worsen the situation for him and the campers. As he was trying to identify the immortal head, a head lunged to the Chief. Dropping his assault riffle, he grabbed its head by the upper and lower jaw. The Chief twisted the top jaw to one side and the bottom to the other dislocating its jaw. The hydra head retracted back, its jaw slacking unable to move. Two more heads lunged towards the Chief. He quickly reached for his assault rifle and fired with precise accuracy and took out both of the heads eye. It roared and retracted back.

It was then Chief then noticed one of the head was quite idle and he deduces it must be the immortal head. He charged towards the Hydra as more head lunge towards the Chief and breathe fire towards him. The Chief dodge them all while shooting at its eyes, rendering the rest of the heads useless due to the lost of their sight. The Chief loaded his last full clip to his assault rifle. As soon as the Chief reaches the bottom of immortal head, he fired his last full clip at the base of the Hydra neck. The bullets penetrated the scale and created a deep wound at the Hydra neck. The Chief jumps back and drops his rifle. Igniting two Incendiary grenades, he plunged both into the wound. The immortal head was about to breathe fire in an attempt to kill the Spartan just as the grenade exploded burning everything inside the Hydra. Its wail echoed throughout the camp as it dissolved in to ashes.

By this time, the campers were now starting to be glad that the Spartan was on their side and it was obvious in the tired smiles they shot him as he walked by them. "Nice way of handling the Hydra Chief." commended Cortana.

"Wasn't a problem, anyway found the weakness of the force field yet?" asked the Chief. "Almost, just need to locate the source of the shield" said Cortana.

"You better hurry, the campers might not hold out much longer" warned the Chief while looking at the battlefield

"Don't worry Chief, looks like we're winning" said Cortana as she did a prediction count.

"Don't be so sure Cortana" said the Chief grimly. His Spartan intuition told him that was not all the enemies have in their disposal.

At one of the ships bridge, two figures stood looming over the navigation table. "Blast that damn demon! He has defeated most of our monsters as if they were nothing!" A man covered in flame armor roared in anger and exasperation as he banged the table, leaving a big scorched mark on it.

"I think it's high time we pay that demon a visit." said a man clad in ice-covered amour replied with a cool voice.

"We will prove Lord Kronos our worth and besides, I have a score to settle with those damn satyrs who put me in the tree." The man in fire growled menacingly.

"Let us leave then" said the other man as they left the bridge.

"How are the others doing?" asked the Chief as he approached the archer team. "The archers are handling well" reported Thalia. "Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse how are the rest holding up?" asked the Chief through the Chatter to all the other teams.

"Most campers on my side are injured and hurt but the waves seemed to be weaker." reported Annabeth.

"Same thing on my side too Chief" said Percy, his voice coming over the chatter.

"Jake, how your cabin is doing?" asked the Chief.

"We manage to protect the trebuchet and load a few more Greek fire into them" replied Jake.

"Chief! Incoming!" yelled Clarisse as a wave of fire ball hits the beach, injuring many campers followed by a blizzard wave that sends most of the campers chills. The Chief spots two figures walking up to the beach. The Chief calmly walk towards them and stopped at a safe distance between him and the two armored men from earlier.

"So the demon of the prophecy…" the man in flame armor started sinisterly.

"Careful Chief I'm picking up high energy coming from them" warned Cortana.

"I've been called that by many for different reasons. What is it to you?" challenged the Chief.

"Lord Kronos orders your extermination immediately and we are the one will do it." The man in armor covered with ice spoke as he materialized his spear that seems to be made of ice and the other man unsheathe his sword covers in flame and materialized his shield as well.

"Everyone, fall back. I'll deal with them" said the Chief through the radio.

"Chief, be careful. They are different. These are both titans." warned Percy as he observed the current events.

"Don't worry Percy, I sure he will able to deal with them." comforted Thalia.

"Thalia is right, now go." the Chief instructed and Percy and the others complied and fell back.

"The campers told me to be careful because you two are titans." said the Chief

"They are right, now feel the wrath of Hyperion and Koios!" shouted the man in flame armor as he and the other man charged towards the Chief while the Chief switch his Gravity Hammer to offensive stance.


	15. Fire, Ice and a Demon

**Chapter 15: Fire, Ice and a Demon**

The Chief deflected one of Koios ice spear away with the shaft of his Gravity Hammer as Hyperion was charged in swinging his flaming sword. The Chief side step and slammed the hammer to the ground, hurling Hyperion flying and landed a good few feet away from the Chief.

"Interesting weapon you have, Demon" hissed Koios in pain.

"That's not all it can do." the Chief challenged.

Koios charged at the Chief and tried to take a stab at him multiple times. The Chief merely parried the attacks with his weapon. The northern Titan slammed the shaft of his spear to the ground and froze the surrounding area, effectively freezing the Chief's boots to the ground. Hyperion resumed charging at him, preparing to strike while Koios was attempting to lunge the spear at him on the other side. The Chief slammed the hammer to the ground again, sending a shock wave to the titan and breaking the ice that was at his feet. Koios materialized a few spears and send them flying at the Chief. Chief charged at the titan, while deflecting the spears that were coming right at him. He snatched the last one and threw it back to Koios. Koios managed to disintegrate the spear in time but unfortunately, failed to see the Chief attack coming at him. The Spartan used the other end of the hammer and jabbed at Koios chest, its force forcing Koios to double over. The Chief kneed Koios's chest again and the titan sailed through the air before landing with a sickening thud.

Hyperion charged with his sword at hand. With no time to lift his gravity hammer, Chief lifted his right arm and deflected the Eastern Titan's sword. The Chief felt a burning sensation in his right arm as his shield was drained by half and quickly retaliated with a swing of his Gravity Hammer. Hyperion lifted his shield and the hammer slammed into the shield but forced Hyperion a few feet back. Meanwhile, Koios attempted to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Glancing at his chest, he was shocked to find that a big indention his chest plate and at the centre of it, was a huge crack revealing bit of his bare skin.

"By the Fates! How could one human cause me so much damage just by one knee in the chest?" Koios asked himself as he got up and gasped, coughing up a huge amount of ichor. Koios was even more shocked and felt a bit of fear; it had been nearly a millennium since he had last faced an opponent of such power.

"That knee didn't just damage my armor but nearly crushed my lungs." Koios quietly diagnosed his condition. Gathering his strength, he slowly got on his feet.

At the other end Hyperion tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in his left arm. To his shock his shield was split into several pieces. His arm was twisted quite badly as well by the looks of his bone protruding out from his shin guard.

"That demon wrecked my shield and broke my arm with that weapon of his." growled Hyperion to himself.

He got up slowly and walked towards the Chief as Koios did the same. The Chief was on guard as both titans approached him in both directions. "You are a formidable enemy indeed, Demon." Koios muttered bitterly.

"We have severely underestimated you but no more…" snarled Hyperion.

With a deafening roar, the titans released an enormous amount of light, illuminating their surroundings.

"Chief, I'm detecting a high energy surge coming form those two" warned Cortana as Hyperion snapped out from his trance and summons several waves of fireball at the Chief while Koios creates a blizzard that freezes anything in its path. Acting quickly, the Chief deployed his bubble shield at its last charge. The shield managed to withstand the titans attack but lost its last charge. As soon the shield collapsed, the Chief charged at Hyperion, swinging the Gravity Hammer at full force and slammed it at Hyperion. The titan managed to withstand the force and caught the hammer with one hand.

Laughing sadistically, he sent a bright light to the Chief, sending the Chief to disarray, followed by a punch to the Chief which hit his torso plate. The Chief was forced back and his shields were nearly gone from one attack. Silently, the Chief reminded himself to be more cautious around them as Koios charged at the Chief while sending several icicles towards the Chief. The Chief dodged all of them and caught one and sends it flying back to Koios. Koios didn't react in time as the icicle shattered at impact with his helmet.

Hyperion was about to send a fireball at the Chief. The Chief grabs a disoriented Koios by the scruff of his armor and threw him at Hyperion. Hyperion didn't manage to dodge in time as Koios crash into him. They snapped back as they got up and faced the Chief. In a fury, Koios sends another icicle hail with his spear. The Chief ducked in time however didn't manage to see Hyperion charging towards him. Hyperion grabbed Chief by the neck as the Chief lost his grip on the hammer and slammed him to the ground. The ground shook, a small crater coming into view where Hyperion stood. The Chief was disoriented as traces of blood came from his mouth. His armor was slightly damage by the impact. Hyperion raised his fist to deliver the final stroke.

"Chief, take cover." Thalia's voice over the Chatter. The Chief was wondering what she meant by that until a barrage of arrows came towards Hyperion. Hyperion raised his hand as the arrows were reduced to ashes. Koios slammed his hand to the ground, creating ice explosion where the archers were standing and effectively scattering them. Percy charged at Hyperion and was about to strike with his blade when the titan materialized his sword and blocked Percy's attack.

"Wait for you turn demigod." sneered Hyperion as he used his free hand and backhanded Percy. Percy raised his shield just as the attack sent him flying and landing on his back. Clarisse charge at Hyperion with her spear but Koios from the side grabbed her spear, freezing it up till her wrist and sends a fist to Clarisse's lower torso. She coughed up blood before being rendered unconscious by the force of the attack.

Hyperion was sent out explosions towards the campers while Koios was froze the others as the Chief remained unconscious.

"Chief, what are you doing? The campers need help." said Cortana urgently. The Chief came to his senses and renewed his strength. Picking up his Gravity Hammer, he charged at the titans were standing and slammed the hammer down with all his might. The blast sends the titans flying and the Gravity Hammer losing all its energy. Both titans stared in surprise at the Chief, who was still standing from the attack.

"This is between us. Leave. The. Campers. ALONE." the Chief cautioned and signaled Annabeth.

"Annabeth, get Percy and Clarisse to safety, they are in bad shape." said the Chief.

Annabeth was disturbed by the statement but she agreed. "Yes, Chief"

The Chief faced the titans as they got up. "Going to use that attack again?" taunted Hyperion. In response, the Chief dropped the hammer and pulls out two barbell devices and ignites his Energy Sword.

"You never ceased to amaze us." mused Hyperion as he and Koios materialized their weapons again. The Chief charged towards the titans as Koios thrust his spear forward. The Chief strafed and sliced the spear with his energy sword. The spear was cut clean in half. Menacingly, The Chief went up to Koios and used the other sword and slashed at Koios upwards, the heat from slash melting his armor and creating a wound. The Chief raised his legs and kicked Koios in the chest, sending him flying and smashed into a rock outcropping. Hyperion tried to slash the Chief but turned as the sword misses him. The Chief elbowed the titan's face. Hyperion felt the crushing power of the attack and tried to retaliate by smiting the Chief with his shield. The Chief sliced the shield in half with his sword. The Eastern titan was shocked by the weapon but failed to see the Chief send a punch to his chest. Hyperion crashed into the same rock outcropping as Koios.

The Chief pulls out his last two plasma grenade and ignited them. He tossed each grenade, making them stick to each titan. The grenade ignites as the outcropping was engulfed by blue flame. The flames cleared but showed that titans still alive by that attack.

"By the gods, what does it take to kill them?" breathed Clarisse as she was supported by Thalia. "But the Chief is giving them hell of a beating" said Annabeth. The titan got up. "This can't be possible…How could we have been injured so badly just by…one…mere…mortal?" gasped Koios as his armor was badly damaged and most of his flesh are torn and burned.

"I've… never got this… beat up before." wheezed Hyperion. Meanwhile, The Chief was still waiting for the titan to make their move.

"Withdraw your forces at once or I will be force to eliminate you" said the Chief in an emotionless tone.

"Never" growled Koios.

"We will kill all of the campers now!" roared Hyperion. The titan glowed again as the sky begins to darken and a storm begins to form. Lightning was dancing everywhere and hail and fireball fell out of the sky taking out their unfortunate victim.

"Chief! I'm detecting a massive power surge at the area. It will kill the camper if the storm continues!" warned Cortana.

The Chief knew he needs to end it fast. Charging at the titans, he placed his sword back at his thighs. Hyperion and Koios charged at the Chief while summoning waves of fireballs and icicles which the Chief dodged. Hyperion ignited himself, engulfing the surrounding area with a bright light. The Chief merely darkened his HUD, filtering out all the excess lights. He clams his hands together and slam at Hyperion on his head. Hyperion was nearly knocked out by the attack but manages to keep his stance. Koios pulled out another spear as The Chief pulled out his energy sword and slice Koios hand clean, grabbing the spear. In a single move, he thrust the sword at Koios heart and the ice spear at Hyperion heart.

"It…just…can't…be. How a single human could kill us?" gasped Koios as ichor dripped out of his mouth.

"Why…won't you just die Demon?" moaned Hyperion. The Spartan moved his head closer to Hyperion and whispered, "Didn't you know…" The titan groaned in pain as the spear pierced his abdomen further. "Spartans don't die" said the Chief as he thrust the spear and the sword deeper into the titan and let go.

The titan bodies fell down to the sands with a thud as their bodies disintegrated, leaving the energy sword and the spear stabbing the ground. The campers were left in shock at what they just witness.

"Whoa, no way" said Clarisse disbelieved.

"He took out two titans by himself." Percy muttered to himself as he could not believed what he just saw.

"What in the gods is he?" breathed Annabeth.

"Don't bother. Just be glad he is on our side" Thalia grinned.

The Chief signaled the campers for an update. "Are there anymore monsters coming in?" asked the Chief.

"Yes, despite you take out their leader, they are still flooding in and the campers are starting to wear out." replied Percy. The Chief was still waiting for Cortana analysis on the shields but he couldn't wait.

"Percy, you and the rest hold the lines while I restock my weapons" said the Chief as he dashed into the woods. Behind the line of trebuchets, the Chief remove a stone slab from the ground revealing one last backpack. He checked the pack as it was filled with heavy weapons with the exception of the shotgun. He hefted the backpack and return to the battlefield. Percy, on the other hand, was wondering what other surprises is in store for him. He was looking forward to it though. Thanks to the Chief, the waves are becoming lesser but it was still massive.

The Chief reappeared from the forest and stood at the rock outcropping. He pulled out a massive weapon with two tubes and a pump from his pack. The Chief aimed the Rocket Launcher at the life boats and then squeezed the trigger. The rocket screamed across the battlefield and struck one of the life boats. The explosion killed all of its occupants. The Chief targets another life boat and repeats the same process. The campers, sensing the end of the invasion, were starting to renew their strength. The Chief fired his last rocket and dropped the rocket launcher just as Cortana tapped into the Chief's radio.

"Chief I've manage to detect the source of the shields, marking it on you HUD now" reported Cortana. The Chief saw a dot on each ship representing its source.

"You have to use the Spartan Laser with a quick modification." added Cortana.

The Chief pulled out the Spartan Laser as Percy and Clarisse watched, awed by the weapon. "I wonder what that does?" wondered Clarisse out loud as Percy merely shrugged, spell bounded by the power Chief held in his hands.

The Chief touch the circuit with his glove as Cortana did her magic. The Chief could feel that the laser was humming with more power.

"There, I have increased the laser output but you have very limited shots" said Cortana. The Chief aimed at one of the cruise ship. He squeezed the trigger and the laser shot out but this time, it has more power than any other Spartan Laser he has ever used. The recoil almost knocks the Chief off balance. The laser struck the shields of the ship. It managed to penetrate it and the bow of the ship. The shield starts to flicker and collapsed.

Seeing the effectiveness of the laser, the Chief quickly commanded "Jake, target the ship which I have struck with the laser".

"Yes sir" said Jake with renewed spirit as the trebuchets exited the forest once more. Each were loaded with Greek fire encased in a glass ball. It launched the projectile but this time the shield didn't hold it off as it struck the deck of the ship. "Direct hit confirmed" cried Jake victorious.

"Keep up the fire" said the Chief as he moved on to the next ship. One by one, he hit each ship. The ships in turn lost its shield by the laser. The Spartan laser lost all of its energy just as the shield on the last ship deactivated. Tossing the laser outside, The Chief pulled out his shotgun and jumped into the fight. The trebuchet continues to fire at the ship until it sinks. It didn't take long for all the ships to sink as the Chief empties a slug at the last Hell hound.

"I can't believe it. We won…" said Percy disbelieved but with a grin on his face.

"We actually did the impossible." breathed Annabeth.

The weather turned dark as it began to drizzle. The rain water hit the sands as it evaporates on contact. Soon, the battlefield was lightly drenched and it cleared the air of tension with it. The Chief sighed with relief.

"Its finally over." cried Thalia in joy and it was echoed by the whoops of joy by the campers. "

Not quite." the Chief replied quietly.

The campers stared at the Chief. "What do you mean by that?" asked Clarisse fearfully. "We only held off the first attack. I'm sure they will come with a second and bigger attack" said the Chief.

The campers mood quickly shifted from one of victory to one of shock and fear.

"A second attack?" exclaimed Percy.

"But we barely managed to survive the first" said Thalia sadly.

The Chief looked at the sunken ship. "Next time it will be different." said the Chief. "How so?" asked Annabeth. The Chief turned to the campers. "Because next time, we will be playing offense" said the Chief as he racked the pump of his shotgun ejecting the used shell.

Kronos was sitting on his throne drumming his fingers as Kelli the empousai entered the tent.

"Kelli, how is the invasion going?" asked Kronos in anticipation. He had took a long time to prepare for this battle and was expecting victory.

"M…My Lord…The invasion has…failed" stammered Kelli. Kronos could not comprehend the fact.

"FAILED!. What do you mean by that?" roared Kronos.

"The invasion force was wiped out and the ships have been destroyed." reported Kelli. "What about Hyperion and Koios?" asked Kronos. "They were defeated by the Demon and now reforming back in Tartarus." replied Kelli meekly.

Kronos banged his armrest. "This cannot be!" said Kronos as he summoned a mist. The mist revealed the Chief standing in a ravaged beach. Kronos slams his fist at the mist. "That Demon is starting to become a Scourge." raged Kronos. He turns his head to Kelli. "Prepare a second strike" ordered Kronos. "Yes, my lord" said Kelli as she exited the tent, leaving the furious titan in solitude.

Elsewhere, at the outer rim of the solar system, a Slipspace rupture formed spewing out melted metal. Among the melted metal is a Covenant flagship which carried the Arbiter, who was disoriented by the travel.

"Rtas, where are we?" asked the Arbiter through the ships intercom.

"According to the navigational charts, we are at the outer rim of the solar system but there is something odd." reported Rtas.

"What is it?"

"It will be hard to explain it to you here. Come to the bridge" said Rtas.

The Arbiter made his way to the bridge curious by what Rtas mean.

The Arbiter reached the bridge and saw Rtas standing at the holographic table looking at astronomical charts. "What is the problem?" asked the Arbiter. "Arbiter, we are definitely in the Solar system but some thing is odd about the constellation around us" said Rtas. The Arbiter was mystified by that. "What do you mean by…" the Arbiter trailed as he studied the charts as well.

"Some constellations are missing" said the Arbiter.

"Precisely, what could this mean?" asked Rtas. The Arbiter walked to the window overlooking the solar system. "Maybe it's because we are not in the correct timeline" said the Arbiter.

Rtas was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. The Forerunners are technologically advanced. Maybe their Slipspace could not only travel through space but also time." the Arbiter elaborated.

"That could explain why some of the constellations are missing, because they haven't existed yet." said Rtas as he pieced together the Arbiter's logic.

"Now the only thing is how far have we traveled and how do we get back?" asked the Arbiter. He was confused, lost and very much disoriented.

"Set a course to earth, but keep ourselves hidden from any detection system." ordered the Arbiter. "Yes Arbiter" said Rtas as the Shadow of Intent started its journey through the solar system stealthily as possible.

Back at Camp Half-blood, the campers were trying hard to digest what the Chief meant.

"Attack Kronos camp? Are you crazy Chief?" protested Annabeth.

"It can be done since we have the element of surprise this time" said the Chief. Annabeth was starting to understand what he meant.

"What does that mean?" asked Clarisse, doubt apparent in her voice.

"Think about it, we would have lost if Cortana haven't located the invasion force and we won't have time to build the trebuchet." explained Annabeth.

"So you are suggesting with a proper planning we can take Kronos out" said Percy. "Precisely, since we defeated the invasion force, their side would be in upheaval right now." explained the Chief.

"How do we find their camp?" asked Thalia.

"I'm sure Cortana could work some of her magic" said the Chief. "Then let's head back, heal our wounds and get some stuff planning" said Will. The campers begin to withdraw.

Suddenly they heard a screeched from the sky. A Clazmonian Sow was made a dive towards the Chief. The Archers raised their bow as the Chief aimed his shotgun at the sow. Suddenly, a beam of red laser hit the sow and it disintegrated. The Chief scanned the surrounding area for the attacker who fired the laser when he heard someone humming a familiar tune and found a machine hovering towards him. The machine had a single, glowing golden eye, a wraparound housing and a businesslike accent which told the Chief that it was a Forerunner monitor. He was wondering what one doing on earth at this time and pointed a shotgun at it.

"Campers fall back" said the Chief, after remembering Avery Johnson was killed before him by Spark. The campers complied and back away. "Greetings. I am the Monitor of installation zero-zero. I am 0 Abysmal Paradise." said the Monitor.


	16. Confrontation to the Gods

**Chapter 16: Confrontation to the Gods**

Percy approached the spherical device and studied it carefully before speaking, scepticism in his expression "This is weird, and I know weird. Trust me".

Chief drew Percy back as he muttered "Comes after your generation. Trust me on this: Don't trust it." Turning his attention back to the Forerunner, he asked "Installation zero-zero? Isn't that the Ark?" asked the Chief.

"Precisely Reclaimer, I have been programmed to manage the Ark" the Monitor replied promptly.

The Chief was shocked and confused. During the battle of the Ark, he, the Arbiter and the Loyalist did not encounter any Monitor in that installation. He decides not to tell the Monitor due to his distrust towards it. "Why are you here?" Master Chief countered.

"I need your help Reclaimer" said the Monitor. "What is the problem?" the Chief growled. '_This Monitor had nerves to ask for help_' thought Chief inwardly.

"The Flood breached the facility and is overrunning the Ark," started the Monitor. The Chief was getting nervous at that statement, for he knew the Flood represented a dangerous threat to every sentient life in the galaxy. "And how am I supposed to get there? I don't have any star ships I can use and I most certainly can't use the gateway at Africa." Master Chief stated bitterly.

"The Ark has a more advance teleportation abilities than the other installation. To put it simply, it can teleport any individual from any point of the universe and only I can utilize its abilities." the Monitor elaborated.

"Okay, now back to the basics, how did you find me?" asked Master Chief curiously. "What kind of question is that Reclaimer? Few days ago, the Flood has somehow escaped the containment facility that was used to study them. Protocol dictates that I must seek a Reclaimer and have him to restore order to the Ark." The Monitor retorted. "At the same time, I have detected a Slipspace transmission from one of my maker's mother ship. I was forced to seek that Reclaimer and leave the Ark overrun by the Flood. I was quite intrigued that you were the only passenger aboard the wreck. I wasn't sure that if you can handle the task ahead but after seeing you battle those beings with high unknown concentrated energy I was sure you can help me restore order to the Ark because no other individual on this planet could do it"

"I'm sorry, there is an up coming battle going on so I can't leave and help you" Master Chief replied simply.

"In that case Reclaimer, I will assist you in the battle ahead so that it we will be able to restore order to the Ark faster," replied the Monitor.

"And why should I trust you?" said the Chief, his suspicion on the rise.

"Because, during my time on this planet, I have discovered another place with the same bio-signature like the ones on the ship. In other words, I know where their command base is." said the Monitor, triumph in its voice. It knew, it had already won over the Chief.

Soon at the Big House, the camp counsellors are gathered at the holographic table. "Okay, shoot. Where are they?" asked Percy with a furrowed brow.

"Right here Reclaimer, at coordinates 44°43′55″N 110°07′32″W" the Monitor replied. "Cortana, find out where that is," instructed the Chief. A globe materialized in front of them as the coordinates were marked.

"Chief I've got a match". She pulled out an area map and highlights it. Instantly, Annabeth recognize that location. "You've got to be kidding me. Is that Yellowstone National Park?" asked Annabeth, leaning forward at the screen.

"Yes, right at the Mirror Plateau to be exact." corrected Cortana as another marker emerged and marked the location.

"Can you get an image above it?" asked the Chief. He needed more glimpses of the enemy base in order to strike. It took Cortana seconds to send an order to the satellite and several images of the location were taken. The pictures arrived and they were not good news. "Ok, got an image" said Cortana as she projected it on screen. The area was covered with red dots like the ship but this time it was denser and a high energy being was located. The campers gasped at the image and the infinite number of red dots.

"That is even worse than the invasion army!" Will's eyes grew huge with horror.

"And we are suppose to fight all of them?" Jake's mouth barely moved to speak. "This is insane" said Katie, close to tears.

"How are we going to survive the next invasion?" said Thalia, defeat apparent in her voice.

"How many are there?" asked Clarisse defiantly. She was the daughter of the God of War and she was NOT going down without a fight.

"According to the reading, there are approximately thirty thousand of them in that particular area itself." Cortana replied. That statement sends the campers into shock, even to Clarisse who turned a little paler.

"One area and already thirty thousand; How are we going to defeat all of them?" muttered Percy to no one in particular but everyone heard it.

"Chief, we only have about 40 campers and 30 Hunters on fighting condition. How are we going to win this one?" asked Annabeth quietly.

"I'm kind of feeling hopeless right now." said Will. The campers were murmuring in fear. The Chiron rapped the table to bring the room to order. "Few days ago, you thought that you will never survive the invasion but we prevail in the end." said Chiron and the campers nodded in agreement.

"They may have the advantage in numbers but we will have the advantage of having the first strike" the Chief commented.

"He's right, if we plan this accurately and perform it well, we will be able to succeed" said Annabeth, confidence returning to her voice.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Percy went to answer it and returned with Hermes. Everyone bowed. "Lord Hermes is there anything we could help?" asked Chiron.

"Hey kids, I have come delivering a message." replied Hermes.

"What is it?"

"Well, first of, The Olympians congratulate you on your victory at the invasion." said Hermes. "Well, no thanks to them," muttered Clarisse.

"And they would want to meet with this Demon from the prophecy," finished Hermes.

"What would they want with me?" questioned the Chief rather curious "I thought Gods do not interfere with mortal affairs."

"I don't know but we will expect to see you there tomorrow." said Hermes as he walks out of the door. The room was quiet for a moment. "It seems that your reputation has preceded us." commented Cortana.

"So, what now Chief?" asked Percy.

"I will meet with the Olympians, the faster we meet them the sooner we can get planning." the Chief replied.

"You must not be seen outside the camp remember?" reminded Cortana and the Chief remembered he must not be seen outside camp with or without his armour.

"You know it will be hard to forget a seven foot giant in armour or a seven foot albino giant. The Haze that applies for us…" Connor motioned to the room "…doesn't include you."

"True. Getting there and getting out is the problem" said the Chief. Annabeth thought of a solution and stared at the Arts and Crafts building. "Maybe there is a way" smirked Annabeth and everyone lean in to listen to her idea.

Early in the next morning, a truck from Delphi Strawberry Service arrived in front of the Empire State Building. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia got out from the truck.

"This is still ridiculous." grumbled Percy.

"I don't see you coming out with better ideas" countered Thalia as she opened the back of the truck.

"Well people aren't that stupid you know?" Percy retorted annoyed.

"Alright guys, knock it off. Its time." Annabeth scolded, taking out a remote control. A massive robot with iron plating outside and a few buttons steps out; the joints are covered with insulation products while the head was made like a helmet. To the naked eye, the robot was anything but a cover for a seven foot Spartan.

_Flashback_

"_We'll just disguise the Chief as something that people won't get suspicious of." said Annabeth. _

"_Yeah what can we disguise a seven foot giant as?" asked Clarisse. _

"_Maybe a robot?" offered Annabeth. _

"_A robot? Annabeth this is the twenty first century not 750 BC." Percy laughed, imagining a square robot akin to the one he drew in his kindergarten art class. _

"_I'm sure the young campers at the Arts and Craft wouldn't mind making him a disguise." said Annabeth. Shrugging, everyone looked at the Chief. "Chief, what do you think? It's your call." asked Clarisse. _

_The Chief sighed, knowing that is the only method they could come up with and Cortana can't find any other way. _

"_I guess we have to follow Annabeth's plan." The Chief replied resigned. Cortana was doubled over laughing. _

"_Something funny?" asked the Chief annoyed. _

"_No, its just I just have to see you acting like a robot. Time to brush up on your acting skills Chief". The AI replied between chortles of laughter. _

_The Chief sighed. "Just monitor Kronos camp for any activity" said the Chief to the still laughing Cortana. The Chief turned to Abysmal Paradise. _

"_I need you to go back to the enemy camp and monitor them for any plans they have" Master Chief instructed. _

"_As you wish, Reclaimer" said the Monitor as he exited the house and went off. "Now let's get this over with." the Chief muttered, sounding like he was headed for the guillotine. _

_Annabeth, Percy and Master Chief went to the Arts and Craft building. Some young campers are making some of their projects. "Hey guys can I have your attention?" announced Annabeth. The campers looked at them. "I need you help for the moment" said Annabeth. She explained her plan. _

The Chief was quite uncomfortable to this plan. Nevertheless, he tried his best to act like a robot while Annabeth was pressing a dummy remote at random in an attempt to make it look believable. He slowly walked out of the truck and is walking into the building when a male passerby saw the 'robot'.

"That is an interesting contraption you have." the man commented.

"Yeah it's a project from King's College." replied Annabeth quickly.

"I didn't know King's College does robotics," the man raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a new course for them" said Percy.

"Funny, the robots moves so fluidly" said the man as he was about to touch the disguise when Thalia hand shot out quickly and grabbed the man arm. "Um sir… it's quite fragile and we are running late." said Thalia.

"Oh… okay then. Go knock em' dead with your robot," smiled the man as he left. The trio sighed with relief.

"Damn, that was way too close." said Percy.

"We're not through yet. Let's quickly get in before someone else questions us." suggested Thalia, which the other two quickly agreed to. The group went inside the building. Luckily, the lobby was empty.

"Okay Chief, I think is safe to walk normally here." said Annabeth. The group went up to the security desk.

"Um, passage to the 600th floor?" asked Percy.

"There's no 600th floor kid" said the security guard annoyed.

"Really come now, were from Camp Half-Blood" said Annabeth annoyed.

"I said there is no 600th floor." said the security guard, equally annoyed.

The Chief decides its time to step in as he removes the head disguise and tap the wooden desk. The security looked at the armored finger with shock as he slowly looked up and saw an armored figure which he could tell that he is annoyed. "600th floor, now." said Master Chief in a serious tone.

The security guard gulped "Right," and he clicked a button under his desk which an elevator opened up. "Next time, we should let him do the talking" whispered Percy to Annabeth.

"Thank you for the cooperation" said the Chief as the group walked in to the elevator and started the ascent to the 600th floor.

While waiting at the elevator, the Chief took off his disguised as the elevator door opens revealing an ancient city within the clouds. Master Chief was quite awed by this place. The group starts making their way to the Pantheon. Minor gods and spirits were staring at the Master Chief with fear in their face. The Chief was feeling uncomfortable at the attention.

"It seems that your title 'Demon' is well known" whispered Percy, to which Chief just grunted a reply to. They reached the steps of the Pantheon and started making their ascent.

"Chief, are you feeling nervous?" asked Thalia about the Chief's silence.

"No, I just feel weird, meeting characters from mythology is never what I expected." said the Chief as the doors opened and they entered the chamber. The Chief could see twelve figures sitting on giant thrones, all busy having their conversation with each other but some have already notice their presence. The energy monitor in his suit was reading huge energy signals and something in his gut told him to be cautious. The group walked to the center of the room and slowly, the gods turn their attentionto the group. They bowed before Lord Zeus.

"Lord Zeus, gods and goddesses of Olympus, I have come as requested." the Chief started.

"You have done a great service at the battle earlier." commented Zeus as the gods and goddesses nodded in agreement.

"However, I have a feeling that's not the reason you have called me here" the Chief added.

"Yes, we were quite surprised that a mere mortal like you could defeat two great titans" confessed Zeus. "So, you were watching the battle here?" countered the Chief.

Zeus nodded in confirmation before continuing "I have heard from Artemis and Dionysus that you have sacrificed so much to become a Spartan. Even Ares here…" Zeus motioned to the amour clad god on his right, who merely snorted in amusement. "…was quite impressed with your combat abilities"

"You are a true Spartan, you managed to beat what I would call impossible for a mortal." said Ares.

"However, I find it terrible for a military to kidnapped children and turn them into soldiers," interjected a disgusted Artemis.

"I agree with Artemis, it's too much to take away children from their family" added Hera, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"There wasn't much choice; there were bush fire and revolutions that could bring much death to civilians and military personnel if the SPARTAN-II was never started. It is a job of a soldier that time to trade their lives for more time" the Chief replied blithely. The room was quite for a moment; none of the immortals had even considered the Spartan to be with agreement with what he has gone through.

"You have my sympathies Spartan, to sacrifice your freedom to save humanity." Hera spoke after a while.

"There is no need for that Queen Hera, Take comfort in my feeling that I would be able to save my family if I was a Spartan." the Chief stated simply.

"And how many of Spartans are there now?" asked Athena, leaning forward interest. "I am the last one Lady Athena. I am the last Spartan in the UNSC."

That statement sent the whole room from sympathy to shock. All were wondering what kind of forces that could kill a Spartan.

"What could possibly kill one of you? I mean you were invincible back at the invasion and that was not small force." Apollo furrowed his brows in confusion. "Warfare is much more dangerous from where I come from than here." said the Chief. Turning to the god in the middle of the row, the Chief asked "I have one question for you. Lord Zeus. What are you going to do now that I have defeated the invasion force?" asked Master Chief.

Zeus went silent for the moment before starting. "I have heard of your plan to strike back at Kronos force" said Zeus cautiously.

"He will sent a bigger invasion army if we wait any longer."

"That is also true." muttered Zeus.

"And you are going to only watch us execute this plan by ourselves?" challenged the Chief. Zeus was again silent for the moment and finally speaks.

"Yes." said Zeus in a monotonous voice and the whole chamber was sent to an uproar.

"Father you can't abandoned them after all they did for us during the previous war!" argued Athena.

"I agree with Athena, it is suicide to let them handle on their own!" added Ares firmly.

"Husband, please reconsider your decision." urged Hera.

"ENOUGH! My decision is final!" bellowed Zeus and the room returned to its original silence.

Throughout the uproar, Master Chief was standing calmly. "You have said enough. The campers and I will carry out this plan by ourselves." said the Chief as he turned around and start walking.

"Chief but…" Percy stared but the Chief place his hand on Percy shoulder.

"Percy, it is no use. I know enough mythology to know the gods NEVER help." said the Chief as he led the group out.

"I sincerely apologize, Spartan for being not able to help you but I wish you good luck." Zeus added just as the group reached the door. The Chief stopped his pace but did not turn around. "Lord Zeus, the Spartans are always being called the luckiest unit in the UNSC. But the actual truth is we make our own luck" said the Chief as he exited the Pantheon, with the campers on his heels.

At the bottom of the steps, the group saw two figures waiting for them. As they got closer, they recognized Athena and Hephaestus were waiting for them.

"Mom." Annabeth greeted her mother. "Lord Hephaestus."

"Is there anything we could do for you?" asked the Chief.

"Actually, Spartan, could come with us for the moment?" Athena spoke with a commanding air.

"Not to sound offensive but for what cause?" asked the Chief.

"A tool which could help you defeat Kronos in the upcoming battle" said Hephaestus. The Chief thought for a moment but said "Alright, I will follow."

The two Olympians led the group into one of Hephaestus's temple and the group went inside. "Spartan, we already figured that our father wouldn't help you in your battle." Hephaestus started.

"Hephaestus and I came up with an upgrade to your armor shields that could allow you to fight Kronos more effectively." Athena offered.

The Chief knew he needed an edge against the titan of time and asked "Alright, what do you need to do?" asked the Chief.

"We will need to do some modification to your armor for a moment" replied Hephaestus. The Chief was suspicious but decided that there was no threat from the two gods who wanted to help. He relaxed and powered down his armor. "Okay do it"

Athena and Hephaestus got to work. They first opened the hatch to the MJOLNIR armor on his back. The Chief could feel some wires are being rearranged. "This armor is incredible. The plates are very strong and resilient. I think it could withstand Hydra's acid" said Hephaestus in excitement as he inserted the upgrade. "The shielding system is beyond my imagination. I can't believe that it will exist in five hundred years' time." commented Athena as she marveled the shields. "Alright Spartan, it is finished" said Athena after moments of tinkering.

"You can start back your armor" said Hephaestus. The Chief reactivated his armor, feeling the effects of the upgrade. "Thank you Lord Hephaestus, Lady Athena for your assistance"

"You're welcome and our apologies for not being able to assist you further" replied Athena as the group exited the temple and headed to the elevator.

"I wonder what they did to your armor" wondered Percy out loud.

"We'll know soon enough" the Chief muttered as the doors of the elevator closed.

Back at the camp, Cortana opened the layout of the enemy encampment.

"So, we are not getting any backup, we are facing an entire army by ourselves and we are seriously hopelessly outnumbered. How are we going to get through this?" asked Clarisse dejectedly.

"Attacking head on is not an option, so best chance we have is to catch the by surprise," analyzed Annabeth as she examined the layout on the holographic table. The Chief and the rest of the war council was busy examining the map trying to come up with a winning strategy. He recalled the earlier invasion where the campers beat the odds and triumph over the invasion army when he thought of something.

"I have an idea."

Everyone looked at him. "What? That fast? What is it?" asked Annabeth impressed. "It's a long shot but it has to be precise to work." the Chief said and the councilors thought for a moment.

"Okay, Chief what is it?" asked Annabeth finally. The Chief begins to explain his plan.

Two days later, two pegasi was flying over Yellowstone Park with Jake and Annabeth in its rein and a gigantic sack attached to both of them.

"Chief's right. This literally is a long shot not to mention it has to be really precise." said Jake. Annabeth ignored him and looked at the GPS she was holding in one hand. "Okay, according to the coordinates, we should be directly above the encampment" said Annabeth as she looked down.

Below her, the area was filled with monsters preparing themselves. Annabeth spoke through her Chatter. "Percy, now."

Percy on Blackjack flew under the sack and used his sword to make a big tear, causing the contents of the sack pour out above Kronos camp. The pegasi riders fly around the encampment, allowing the content to drop all around the encampment.

Kronos exits his tent to see his forces are confused by the demigods attack and his camp was showered with tiny yellow cubes.

"What is this?" asked Kronos as Kelli slithered up.

"I'm not sure my lord. We are suddenly rained downed by these cube things." said Kelli as she handed a piece to Kronos. Kronos examined the cube just as a Cyclops nearby picked up a cube and swallowed it. "Not very tasty" grunted the Cyclops. As Kronos studied the object closely, Kelli called out "My lord, another group of pegasi is coming!"

Up above, another two more pegasi with a metal like objects strap onto their waist. "This is going to be hilarious." said Butch in between snickers.

"I think Percy is a bit too much with that." said Will.

"Nah, I feel it is justified. Okay, get ready to cut." said Jake as he unsheathed his sword. Will did the same thing. When they reached the center of the camp, they sliced the ropes letting the object fall down.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at the incoming objects but suddenly widened his eyes at the falling object and quickly summoned a force field that protected him. The objects fell to the ground with a thud at the center of the camp. Kronos was expecting the worst but it did not come. The object landed exactly at the center of the camp, still and inactive.

"What is it?" asked Kelli as she and Kronos approached the atomic bomn shaped object. She touched the side of the objects as a metal plate opened revealing more yellow cubes. "What is the meaning of this?" wondered Kronos.

"My Lord, we found this inside the object" said Kelli as she handed Kronos a letter. Kronos opened the letter and found a greeting card with smiley's inside it. He opened the card and saw a message untidily scrawled in obviously a teenager's writing.

BOOM! SHAKALAKA

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson

With each passing moment, Kronos was getting more and more confused, It was not until more cubes fell out revealing a timer reading three seconds left attached to something bigger buried in the metal object when Kronos finally understood what it meant and what the cubes were. He hurriedly erected a force field as quickly as he could. The timer count zero as the Damage Pack exploded, setting a chain explosion on the C-7 Foaming explosives scattered around the camp. The Cyclops that swallowed one of the cubes earlier was caught in the explosion and was torn to pieces from the inside as the whole camp was engulfed by the explosion

Not far away from Kronos camp, the campers and hunters armed were waiting with the Chief for the explosion. "That was an impressive tactic, Chief." laughed Percy. "It's the only way I could think of to eradicate the whole army. Even I myself think that this is overkill, but at least it killed most of the army" said the Chief simply. "Percy that card was really pushing the edge" said Thalia, as she armed her bow.

"He got what he deserved." retorted Percy, unsheathing his sword.

"Alright kids, let's go and finish the fight" said the Chief as he draws out his assault rifle leading the charge with the campers and hunters following him.


	17. Betrayal and Allies

**Chapter 17: Betrayal and Allies**

The Chief sends another monster into oblivion as he shoots controlled burst from his assault rifle while the campers and hunters cleaned up the rest of the surviving disoriented monster. Their agility and dexterity made it difficult for monsters to catch sight of them. The only thing they saw before they were decapitated was the shiny blade of a sword or the head of an arrow.

"I can't believe it we're actually winning," commented Percy with glee.

"Not just yet. We haven't found Kronos," Master Chief replied as he fired another blast.

Meanwhile, the mentioned titan looked with anger as the groups are wiping out the monster fast and it wasn't long before the warriors of Camp Half-Blood surrounded the titan lord. The titan watched tentatively as the demigods cornered him, surrounding him with their weapons readied. The Chief walked calmly towards the titan.

"Ah…Demon, it's finally good to see you in person who decimated my army" said Kronos calmly with an air of mockery.

"This battle is over Kronos. Hand over your scythe and surrender yourself"

Kronos chuckled darkly at this statement. "You think you have won Demon just because you have decimated my army?" he hissed.

The Chief raised his rifle and points it at Kronos head which was covered by his cloak. "I will ask you one last time, hand over your scythe and surrender yourself" said the Chief again but this time with slight anger in his tone.

"I'm not sure I will be able to do that yet" said Kronos smugly.

The Chief readied to fire his weapon but was stop dead by Kronos's next statement. "Interesting weapon humanity has discovered. Perhaps I should use the Halo rings to decimate the gods" Kronos's smug smile turned into a full grin, visible even under the hood.

The Spartan replaced his rifle on his back and grabbed Kronos by the neck. "How do you know about Halo?" asked the Chief, his grip tightening.

"Let's just say a little friend told me about it" spat Kronos.

Just as the Chief was pondering over the meaning of his words, he felt a sudden sharp burning sensation behind him and fell to his knee, his grip on the titan lord was released. The campers were stunned by the attack to the Chief from above. With fear-filled eyes, the group looked back as they saw what the Chief feared and the meaning of a part of the prophecy. "The Betrayer" said Clarisse as her knuckles turned white from the force of her grip.

Abysmal Paradise's eyes had changed back from a crimson red to solid gold, a sure indication that he had fired the laser. The Chief snapped back into reverie.

"How?" asked the Chief weakly.

"How what Demon?" countered Kronos.

"How did you manage to find out about the Monitor watching me?"

"Oh, that thing. It was quite troublesome." said Kronos as the Monitor flew to his side.

_Flashback_

Kronos tapped his finger impatiently on the armrest of his chair. He had been waiting for an hour for the report about demon from his scouts when Kelli came back.

"My Lord, the demigods made contact with the demon," reported Kelli.

"This could be troublesome for my invasion" said Kronos as Kelli concluded her report.

"But there's more"

Kronos leaned forward with intrigue. "Go on"

"It seems we are not the only one spying on the Demon" replied Kelli. With a wave of his arm, a fog appeared before Kronos, revealing a wrecked ship. Kronos squinted his eyes and saw a metallic object observing at the wreckage.

"That certainly not from the gods or the mortals" said Kronos as he studied the hovering metal object and turned to Kelli. "I have to see this object for myself" said Kronos as he disappeared in a flash.

Kronos reappear in the woods and caught sight of the object hiding behind the tree looking at the downed ship. Kronos saw the Demon ran out of the ship and kept a distance. He was wondering what the Demon is up to until the ship exploded.

"I see… covering his trail" Kronos muttered just as the object turned around and started to float away.

"Hey you" called Kronos.

The object looked back and stared at Kronos. "I do not have time to chat, mysterious energy being. I have a task to uphold for my makers" said the object as it continued to float away.

Kronos growled; he had never faced another being who stood up to him besides the campers. "Who do you serve?" asked Kronos

"I'm sorry but I simply do not have the time to talk." the object replied as it started to float away. "I said STOP!" yelled Kronos as he took out his scythe and shot out an energy beam to the object and the object landed on the ground.

"I have some questions for you" said Kronos as he walked towards it.

"Despicable, release me this instant!" cried the object angrily. "Oh, I intend to. AFTER I'm done with you." said Kronos. Kronos tapped his scythe on the object and the object eye that was once bright gold turned dull as it stopped squirming. "I will do as you wish Lord Kronos" said the object in a robotic tone.

"Now answer my question." ordered Kronos as he released the spell on the object and started his interrogation. With every answer he received, his sinister smile grew wider.

_End Flashback_

The Chief finally got up steady to his feet. "I will not allow you to use Halo" the Chief stated determinedly.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, demon." spat Kronos as Abysmal Paradise eyes turned red, reading to fire again at the Chief.

The Chief energy shield was still recharging as the laser fired. In a flash, Percy jumped out and raised his shield just as the beam struck the shields. Percy felt his shield absorbing heat fast as his shield gave away and part of the laser made contact with his skin. Percy arm felt a burning sensation in his shield arm and he cringed in pain, hoping his Achilles' curse and his shield would somehow manage to hold off the attack.

Annabeth rushed to his aid. "Percy, you hurt?" asked Annabeth as her hands fluttered over his arm.

"Don't worry; the Achilles curse should have hold off the attack." Percy dismissed his injury as Annabeth stared at his arm at the part where the laser made contact. Her expression of disbelief shifted to one of fear and Percy saw the reason for her expression change as looked at his arm. The sight of a serious burn to his arm where the laser made contact chilled his blood to dry ice. "How…it's impossible" muttered Percy baffled.

For a moment, silence befell the campers and hunters; who were both stunned. "Shouldn't the Achilles curse prevent the person from taking injuries?" asked Thalia, her voice a raspy whisper. "It should but…I don't know how," replied Annabeth quietly, being at loss for reason for once. The Chief remained silent as he recalled the facts regarding the Achilles curse and soon realized the reason for Kronos wanting to use the Halo.

"The Forerunner weapons can nullify the effects of the gods which can make them quite vulnerable and be truly killed. Isn't that right Kronos?" said the Chief as he looked at Kronos.

Kronos laughed in delight. "I must say I am impressed by your quick-thinking, Demon. Yes, you have figured it out. These Forerunners had left behind something useful that I can use. Imagine I could not only rule the world but the universe if I had the Halo's in my control." Kronos smiled as the campers and hunters felt a chill run down their spine.

The titan lord took a quick glance at the group surrounding him. "I have wasted enough time but I shall grant you one death wish." gloated Kronos as he materialized his scythe and raised it, creating a gold dome surrounding the base. Once the dome was erected around the group, dust started to gather slowly around forming a familiar shape.

"Impossible, monster can't come back that fast." Thalia said.

"It is possible if its within my domain" replied Kronos simply. "You see within my domain, I can bring back anything from different time. To put it simply, I brought back my army from the point before they were killed by your present." Suddenly, a feeling of anxiousness settled among the group as they readied themselves for a heated battle

Unknown to others, back at base camp, Cortana monitored the Chief's activity but suddenly lost his signal when the dome was erected. Cortana tried to attempt radio contact but to no avail. As Cortana franticly tried to reestablish contact with the Chief, she picked up something from a satellite near Jupiter. Further analysis of the received data sent her into shock. Impossible was the only word that crossed her mind and she struggled to come up with an answer to explain what might have happened that but all the theories flew out of the window as she thought about the Chief. Despite the tremulous conflict with herself, Cortana weighed her choice and then decided as she did her magic.

On the Shadow of Intent, Rtas and the Arbiter were on the bridge just as one of the bridge officers called out. "Commander, I have received an incoming message" he reported.

The Arbiter and Rtas were shocked at the man's discovery. "A message at this time…. That can't be possible" Rtas said skeptically.

The Arbiter chose to remain silent for a moment but finally spoke. "It is possible if someone knew our transponder code very well and how to bypass our invincibility barrier" the Arbiter concluded.

It took Rtas a while to get what the Arbiter mean and once he grasped the meaning he barked out a single order "Officer, transfer the message to my screen" ordered Rtas and the message was immediately transferred to Rtas screen. He and the Arbiter read the message and the Arbiter finally spoke. "Prepare ground troops for combat and bring us to this location double time" instructed the Arbiter as he exited the bridge.

The Chief pulled out his assault rifle and shoots a few rounds at Kronos but the bullets merely bounced off the titan lord's chest.

"This should take care of the whole lot of you" shouted Kronos and slammed the butt end of his scythe to the ground, sending an energy wave around.

The wave hit the Chief as his shields flickered but it didn't drain much energy. Dismissing the wave as nothing, the Chief turned towards the campers each of the campers and hunters seemed to be frozen but the Chief could still move.

Kronos watched the Spartan with his mouth agape. "You can still move even after my freeze spell!" Kronos mumbled in confusion and the Chief realized what Athena and Hephaestus meant by that modification. Taking the opportunity, he ran towards the titan lord. Kronos couldn't react in time as the Chief sent a rifle butt into Kronos chest, breaking the titan lord's concentration and undoing the spell on the campers and hunters. He groaned as he got up and clutched his chest. "That is going to leave a mark but no matter. I shall be taking my leave now." said Kronos as he disappeared in a pillar of gold light.

"Damnit, they are going to activate the Ark" the Chief cried as he tried to follow. "Chief we have bigger problem right now" yelled Annabeth as they were surrounded by thousands of monster in the barrier. The Chief was attempted to formulate an exit plan but for some reason he kept recalling the last words Chief Mendez said to him 'it's very unlikely of them to surrender sometimes even though when the chances of them winning are very unlikely'. The monster seemed to be eyeing the group as if waiting for a powder keg to explode.

"Percy, tell the campers we are going to make a sprint to the edge of the barrier while I cover you guys on my mark" said the Chief and Percy quickly relayed the message to the campers. "Alright get ready …and…" counted the Chief.

Before the Chief could finish the count, a storm of plasma bolt struck some of the monsters surrounding the group. The Chief looked up and saw what he never thought he would see. A few Phantom drop ships went pass the barrier and were descending while firing its plasma turrets to the group of monster.

"Covenant? Here?" wondered the Chief.

"Chief, aren't those…" asked Annabeth.

The Chief quickly issued another instruction knowing that if he let them fight, they would be just being in the Covenant way when attacking. "Campers, Hunters hold your ground. It's over for Kronos's forces"

A1cknowledging his command, the group kept a tight formation as The Phantoms dropped their troops in front of the group and lift off continuing shooting monster with its plasma turret. The Arbiter exited the ship and ordered the ground troops to eliminate the monsters. On his command, the Covenant ground troops began their engagement. The group form Camp Half-Blood was awed by their forces. The monsters were helpless as the Covenant rained them with plasma bolts, killing one with two or three bolts. The Elites charged at the monster while hacking them with their energy swords while the Jackals provided them with covering fire. The Hunters decimated the big groups and bigger monster with their fuel rod guns. Some monster tried to attack but it was pointless as the Covenant gunned them down before they could even get close to them or the Elites would just hack them apart. Any attempt to lay a scratch on the Covenant troops failed as the Elites and the Jackals are protected by their energy shield and the Hunters are covered by their heavy armor. Flyers couldn't stand the might of the Phantoms as each flyer was shot down by the plasma turret or shot down by drones with their plasma pistol. The few that were able to dodge the turrets found their attacks worthless against the armor on the Phantom and the Drones' agility in the air.

In the midst of the battle, the Arbiter went to the Chief.

"It's good to see you alive again Demon" said the Arbiter as he approached the Spartan.

"Arbiter? How did you know where I am?" asked the Chief baffled.

"Thank the AI when you have a chance." the Arbiter replied and the Chief made a mental note to himself to thank Cortana big time.

"By the gods, real aliens" thought Percy out loud as he witnessed the Covenant killing of the monster. As for the rest of the counselors, they remembered the video the Chief showed them about the war all too well. They knew the force of the Covenant and their destructive abilities and that made some of them were nervous. "Are they with us?" wondered Will with slight hope that the Covenant doesn't shoot them down as soon they were done with Kronos forces.

"I hope so" gulped Clarisse as she gripped her spear tightly. Just then, the Arbiter notices the demigods. "Why are you surrounded by these creatures that I have never seen before with children by your side?" asked the Arbiter.

An indignant Percy was about to retort to the statement but the Chief stopped him cold. "It's a long story but we have a problem" said the Chief.

"Let the ground troops finish off these creatures first" said the Arbiter as the pair turned back to the battlefield.

It wasn't long as the Covenant troops finished the last of them and the dome dissipates for the loss of power.

"Ground leader, any casualties?" asked the Arbiter through the radio.

"Only some with minor wounds but no casualties"

"Get everyone back on the Shadow of Intent immediately" ordered the Arbiter.

"Yes Arbiter" said the ground leader as the Phantom began to pick up the troops and naturally, leaving the Hephaestus cabin was quite awed by the technology the Covenant had. It was very appealing to know about it but it was better to see it in action. Their obsession and wonder forced The Chief kept a close eye on them to make sure none of the wondered around as the Arbiter turned to the Chief. "Now what is going on and what is this problem?"

The Chief filled him on what happened since his descent to Earth. When he finished his narration, a disbelieving Arbiter was having a hard time digesting the news. "To think deities exist in your world is truly astonishing but one to know about the Forerunners and the ring worlds is very troubling." the Arbiter summarized.

"He is going to activate the Ark if we don't stop him".

"Then we have no time to waste. We have to make pace now" said the Arbiter as he start to prepare for departure.

"Wait we need to pick up Cortana at the camp" said the Chief as out from the forest, Chiron came out and saw what was once the titan's base was now a flat wasteland. On top of that, he saw the Covenant and their drop ships. Chiron spotted the Chief and walked towards the Chief. "Chiron why are you here?" asked the Chief.

"Cortana told me to bring her to you" said Chiron as pulled out the chip from his pocket. "Thanks" The Chief replied as he slotted the chip at the base of his neck and Chiron noticed the Arbiter.

"Chief isn't that…" said Chiron. "Yeah, the campers will fill you in on that later but right now I have to stop Kronos." said the Chief. It took Cortana only a few seconds to look into the Chief memory on the latest incident. "Chief I think we should make haste now" as she finished her review.

"Agreed" said the Chief as he and the Arbiter began to make their way to one of the Phantom. "WAIT! Chief take us with you too" called Percy as he ran up to Arbiter.

"Chief, we need to complete our quest and you might need our help to defeat Kronos" said Thalia.

"No it's too dangerous for anyone of you to go to the Ark!" the Chief replied matter-of-factly. "But, Chief this is all part of the quest!" pleaded Thalia and Cortana used the Chief helmet speaker.

"She's right, this is all part of the quest" Cortana reasoned.

"What do you mean?" asked the Chief, impatient to find Kronos. "The Betrayer is the Monitor" explained Cortana.

"Yeah and…?"

"The Allies are the Covenant" continued Cortana. "Cortana, you are not telling me that…" said the Chief. "Yes Chief; the doom unlike any in the land is the Flood" ended Cortana grimly. That part made Percy and Thalia felt a chill down their spine. Both knew how dangerous the Flood can be.

The Chief turned to the two. "Do you think you two can handle this?" said the Chief.

Percy and Thalia turned to each other before looking back to Chief. "Yeah, we'll stop Kronos at all cost." said Percy, determination evident in his tone.

"Then let's not further waste any more time" said the Arbiter. The Chief turned to Chiron. "I'll watch over them" said Chiron before Chief spoke. "Thank you and good luck" he added as Percy said his goodbyes to his friends and Annabeth while Thalia was giving one last order to the Hunters.

"Alright we have to go now." said the Chief.

"Chief, wait" called Jake. He dug into his pocket and reveals a bullet for a handgun. A fast look told Chief that the bullet was made of celestial bronze and it has a few engraving written all over it. "We took a used shell and made the bullet ourselves. Make sure this bullet goes into Kronos" explained Jake.

The Chief took the bullet and examined it. The engraving was the names of the demigods and hunters that perished in the invasion. Grimly, the Chief load the bullet into the Magnum.

"I'll make sure of that." said the Chief as he boarded the Phantom and the group watched as the Phantom with Percy, Thalia, Chief and Arbiter took off into the void of space.


	18. Battle at the Unknown

**Chapter 18: Battle at the Unknown**

The Shadow of Intent just left the Earth orbit and was heading to space to go into Slipspace. Master Chief and the group disembarked from the Phantom and the demigods were in awe of the alien ship. "This is amazing!" Percy exclaimed as he looked around the interior of the ship.

"A few battalions could fit into this hangar itself!" Thalia added enthusiastically. Some Covenants were looking at the demigods just as One Elite Ultra walked up to them.

"Why are there human children on this ship?" said the Elite in suspicion.

"Just going to the Ark to finish this fight" said Percy and the Elite laughed.

"I think it's best for the children to stay onboard and let the real warriors handle the battle" taunted the Elite mockingly. Thalia walked up to the Elite. She raised her hand at the Elite torso. She unleashed a lightning at the Elite chest. The sheer force of the lightning bolt forced the Elite back and crashed into a few supply containers. "Still think we're children?" growled Thalia as Percy chortled in amusement. She started to approach the Elite when she felt heavy hand on her shoulder. Turning Thalia around to him, Cheif spoke in a stern voice "The warrior who lost their temper first loses even if they win".

"Alright Chief. Sorry" muttered Thalia before turning around to return to where Percy was.

Meanwhile, the Arbiter was utterly blown away by the incident. "What was that? How did she do that?" the Arbiter quietly asked Chief, partially because he was worried about being struck by lightning as well.

"To put it simply, they are human with special abilities" said the Chief as they watched the teenagers looked around the hanger.

The Arbiter was silent for a moment. "I see. Nevertheless, any further unnecessary violence on board this vessel will not be tolerated" said the Arbiter sternly.

"Roger that, Arbiter. Let's move on" said the Chief as they started for the bridge when the Elite Ultra got up looking at the group with disbelief.

While walking, the Chief noticed a Pelican in the bay the same time Arbiter noticed it. "Lots of things happened while you are away" the Arbiter said simply as he led the group to the elevator. Soon, the group arrived at the bridge and Rtas got up from his command seat upon seeing them. "Arbiter I saw what happened at the hangar." Rtas shot a suspicious glance at the demigods.

"It will not happen again" said the Chief and Rtas turned to him.

"I hope so and it's good to see you alive" said Rtas before addressing Arbiter once more. "Arbiter, just as you arrived at the hangar; we detect a Slipspace portal at the edge at the system. It's unlike anything we have seen. It's huge and producing an unknown signature" said Rtas. "Cortana?" asked the Chief, hoping she knew the answer.

"It will be more helpful if you plug me into the ship" suggested Cortana through the Chief helmet speaker. Rtas and the Arbiter immediately looked uneasy about the suggestion. "Come on, it's not like I have never done this before." Cortana rolled her eyes.

"Alright but don't mess up the system" said Rtas at last. Master Chief walked up to the control panel and places his hand over it, waiting as Cortana downloaded herself into the ship and soon appear on the main screen.

"Hmm, quite a few changes since the last time I was on a flagship." said Cortana intrigued. "Cortana, back to the topic" said Maser Chief impatiently.

"Alright on it" said Cortana as she started her magic. Mere moments passed before her was filled with horror. "Chief, Kronos has brought the Ark here!" said Cortana urgently.

The group was stunned by this revelation. "Why would Kronos bring the Ark here?" asked the Chief.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask him instead." said Cortana with biting sarcasm.

"Good idea."

"Chief, you know I'm just joking…" said Cortana uneasily.

"I know you were joking. That doesn't mean I never thought of it. I actually was planning to ask him anyway" said the Chief.

The Arbiter looked at Rtas. "Bring us to the Ark on the double"

"Chief ETA to the Ark; an hour with her engines to the max" reported Cortana.

"Can't we get there faster?" asked the Chief.

"Chief, you don't have to worry about Kronos activating the Ark." said Percy reassuringly. "Explain" said the Chief in surprise.

"Kronos is the kind of drama-mama who will love to take the pleasure of doing it right in front of us and make us watch in despair as we fail." said Percy.

"How sure are you he will do this?" interjected the Arbiter.

"He will. We know him that well" said Thalia.

"Cortana, come on. I need you help on the Pelican." said the Chief as he placed his hand on the control panel and Cortana downloaded herself back in. The Chief turned to the demigods. "Percy, Thalia stay close to me at all times" said the Chief as he and the demigods went back to the hangar.

At the hangar, the Chief and Cortana reviewed the Pelican's condition as Percy and Thalia examined the interior of the Pelican.  
>"She has taken some damages but she will hold for this mission" Cortana concluded.<br>"This aircraft is superb." muttered Thalia.  
>"I just can't believe we can travel to the edge of the solar system in hours instead of years" said Percy.<br>"Yeah lots of things can happen in a few hundred years" said the Chief nonchalantly as he opened the weapons locker of the Pelican. "The UNSC isn't taking any chance at the second battle of the Ark" said the Chief to himself.  
>Cortana spoke to him through his helmet speaker. "Hey big guy, the demigods seemed to be in a deep discussion right now." said Cortana as she gestured to Percy and Thalia. The Chief turned his head and saw Percy deep in discussion with Thalia.<br>"A lot has happened since we arrived on their camp. I'm not surprise if they are feeling weird about going to fight their enemy on unknown land." the Chief hypothesized and Cortana shrugged it off. The weapons locker was filled with various weapons and ammunition ranging from Spartan Laser recharge pack to shotgun shells. The next locker contains four Falcon Wing aerial descent units. The Chief filled his backpack as much as he could, knowing he will need all the ammunition and weapons he may need for the upcoming battle.  
>"Percy, Thalia" called the Chief. Percy and Thalia paused in their conversation and approached the Chief "Now, once we're on the Ark you will be in danger all the time. The Flood has a very high chance of infecting you two and I promise Chiron I will bring you back in one piece." The Chief said simply.<br>"Okay Chief" said Percy. "Remember, the moment a Flood spore is on you its over you got me?" said the Chief. "Alright Chief, we got you" said Thalia.  
>Suddenly the ship alarm rang. "I guess it's time" said Thalia.<p>

"Alright strap up now" the Chief instructed as he helped the demigods into the seats of the Pelican when the Arbiter came in the Pelican. "Arbiter, anything?" asked the Chief. "I will follow you on this mission." the Arbiter said, leaving no room for argument. "Ok is good to have you with us. So what happens now?" the Chief questioned.  
>"We are exiting Slipspace and approaching the Ark soon" the Arbiter replied. Chief nodded and called Cortana.<br>"Cortana can you fly this?" asked the Chief.  
>"It's me you are talking about" Cortana snorted. Master Chief went up to the control and insert Cortana chip into the slot. "Get ready" said the Chief. "Always am" said Cortana. The Arbiter got a call from Rtas. "Arbiter, we are exiting Slipspace in 3...2...1…" counted Rtas.<p>

At the edge of the solar system, the Ark was moving past the planet Pluto when a Slipspace opens up not far from the Ark and a ship discreetly exited the portal. The Shadow of Intent moves closer to the Ark getting ready to deploy its dropships. Inside the Shadow of Intent, several Phantoms loaded up. "  
>Arbiter the control room shield is up" Rtas voice came over the Arbiter's helmet radio.<br>"Then coordinate an effective team to disengage each tower" replied the Arbiter.  
>"On it Arbiter" A few moments later, Rtas voice crackled through the dropships frequency. "All drop ships disengage now and go to your designated target" Rtas reported.<br>The Shadow of Intent released the dropships into the Ark atmosphere.  
>"Cortana punch it" said the Chief as he straps himself to the pilot seat. "Alright Chief" acknowledged Cortana as she started the Pelican. The Pelican took off and exits the ship, its hull shaking as it entered the atmosphere. Suddenly, a red beam exits the atmosphere and struck one of the Pelican wing in the blink of an eye. "Cortana, what hit us?" asked the Chief.<br>"It seems that the Monitor plans on shooting us down before we touch the control room." Cortana concluded grimly. The Chief looked outside the window and saw several Phantoms being shot down from the Sentinel Beam and realized that the Pelican won't last until the atmosphere.  
>"Cortana, calculate the safe height for aerial descent and tell us when to jump to land on the first tower beach"<br>"On it Chief…Wait are you planning to get everyone to jump?" Cortana asked in shock.  
>"We have no choice" said the Chief blithely as he unstrapped himself from the pilot seat and walked to the storage locker. He took out the Falcon Wing aerial descent units. "Cortana keep us steady" said the Chief as he enters the passenger hull.<br>The Chief walked to the group with his descent unit on. "There has been a change of plan" He handed the Arbiter the one of the Flacon wing to the Arbiter. "We going to have to jump?" asked the Arbiter. "Yeah, the pelican took heavy damage from the Sentinel Beam" said the Chief as he looked at Thalia and Percy.  
>"Look, I don't have time to give you a full detail on what happens but we are going to have to jump" said the Chief as he watched Thalia's face grew pale. "Wait, wait, wait Chief, what do you mean jump" she asked fearfully as she felt prickles of fear crawl up her spine. The Pelican ride was bad enough. Now free falling out of an air vehicle?<br>The Chief helped Percy into his descent unit. "The Pelican is too damaged to land so we have to jump" said the Chief.  
>"Come on Thalia, we don't have time for you to be chicken out now!" Percy shouted and Thalia stared daggers at Percy, a silent warning to shut up. "I'm not!"<br>"Good" said the Chief as he pulled Thalia up and fitted her with the descent unit.  
>"Don't worry. The Falcon Wing has built in altimeter so it will open up automatically at the safe height" said the Chief as he finished up with Thalia. The Arbiter required no help in getting into his Falcon Wing despite his physique.<br>"Chief get ready" warned Cortana through the radio as the ramp open up. In an instant, air was rushing through the cabin as the Chief saw the island from a safe distance. The light at the side of the Pelican turned from red to green.  
>"Alright now" said Cortana through the loudspeaker of the helmet. "Arbiter after you" said the Chief. "Ok see you on the ground" the Arbiter nodded as he dived into the atmosphere.<br>"Thalia, hurry up" said the Chief as he ushered Thalia to the edge of the Pelican. "Chief, can I go after Percy?" said Thalia as she stoned herself far from the edge. "Makes no difference all of us are going to have to jump at one point" the Chief grunted. "Chief, I can't do it" whispered Thalia while keeping her eyes shut tight. Percy walked up to Thalia. "Thalia, its all right and….." said Percy as he trailed. Thalia saw Percy eyes got wide and waved his hand while smiling enthusiastically outside. "Lord Zeus! What are you doing here?" said Percy.  
>"Huh wha…." Thalia started as she looked behind just as Percy gave her a big push and she was off the Pelican. Thalia's scream echoed all the way down.<br>"That was quite smart" the Chief said, amusement apparent from his tone. Percy gave a sad laugh. "Yeah, I just shortened my life span to mere minutes. Be grateful" said Percy as he leaped off the Pelican.  
>"Our turn now" the Chief mumbled as he went to the cockpit and pulled out Cortana chip. He ran to the ramp while slotting Cortana chip into his helmet and at the edge he jumped. The Pelican traveled a few more meters before it losses altitude and plummets to the ocean below.<p>

The Chief landed on the beach not far from Percy landing spot. "How was the jump?" asked the Chief as he unstrapped the parachute off him. "Something new. Come on let's get Thalia and get this over with" mumbled Percy as he got the parachute off him. They went further up the beach and Thalia lying on the ground with her face on the ground and the parachute covering her. "Thalia, come on. It's over now" said Percy as he pulled off the parachute off her. In a flash, Thalia sat up and connected her fist into Percy face. "Don't ever pull something like that again. If you do I will fry you extra crispy, you got it Seaweed Brain!" shouted Thalia at Percy, who was lying flat on the ground. "Chief" called the Arbiter from up the slope ahead. "Come on let's get the shield down" said the Chief as he pulled Percy up as he regained conscious. "Remind me not to make her mad." muttered Cortana as the group make their way to the first tower.


	19. The Infection

**Chapter 19: The Infection**

The group hiked up the hill towards the first tower. They entered a cavern-like valley where sunlight was scarce and darkness loomed like an incoming threat.

"Keep your eyes peeled. The Flood normally strike from our vision blind spot" warned Master Chief and the demigods complied as they walked further into the valley. As he led the group, the Chief felt a shiver of an impending attack but none came.

"Strange, isn't the Ark supposes to be overrun by the Flood" said Cortana, who apparently shared Chief's discomfort.

"I'm not sure whether the words of the Monitor are true or not. He did betray us" said Master Chief as the group passed two giant boulders. Recognizing the landmarks, the Chief knew they were halfway there. "Arbiter, can you reach the team that has arrived at the first tower?" asked Master Chief.

"I'm sure they can handle the Flood if they encountered them." reassured the Arbiter.

"But just to be safe for the both of them" said the Chief as he beckoned at the two demigods who were studying their surroundings warily.

"Alright I'll try to established contact with them" said the Arbiter as the group reached the end of the cavern now approaching a corridor of evergreen trees.

"Master Chief, I can't seem to reach the group assigned to this tower" Arbiter spoke after a few moments on the radio.

"We're about to find out why" said the Chief as he stared at a ridge overlooking the entrance to the first tower. Master Chief knew this place as he fought here in this area once without Cortana. "Wait here" said the Chief as he and the Arbiter went to the edge of the ridge and used a visor to survey the entrance. He could see the Covenant had managed to set up all their equipment and some supply canister has been deployed. But what bothered the Chief most was the abandoned entrance.

"Something must have happened" said the Arbiter as he raised his gun. "We must keep our eyes open" said the Chief as they approached the slope to the resupply area of the team in charge of the first tower.

They just passed the waterfall when Thalia stopped for a moment. She could see the waterfall creating a lagoon below it; evergreen trees were fresh and the skies are blue as her own eyes. For a moment, she let herself believe she was in Elysium

"Can't believe this place is a weapon" thought Thalia out loud.

"I know; it looks so serene" agreed Percy.

"Lady Artemis would have loved this place if it wasn't a weapon" sight Thalia.

"Come on, the Chief and the Arbiter is waiting for us" said Percy.

Soon, the group arrived at the site and is now approaching the entrance. "This is odd" said the Chief as he leveled his assault rifle.

The entrance was littered with carcasses of dead Grunts and Jackals. "What killed them?" wondered the Arbiter as he armed his Carbine while the demigods pulled put their weapons.

The group slowly walked along the corridor leading to the elevator which brought them to the control room of the tower. Cautiously, they approached the door. "On my mark" said the Arbiter. On the Arbiter's mark, the group rushed into the room. The room was empty and more carcasses were found behind a glass panel and a sluggish sound was heard.

"They're here" said the Chief.

In a split second, the Flood came pouring through the sides. The Chief and the Arbiter fired their weapons. One flood spore tries to attack Percy. Percy side steps and tries to slash it in half but his blade just pass through it. "Come on, not even aliens" said Percy exasperatedly. Seeing her cousin in his dilemma, Thalia knew that her weapon wouldn't inflict damage to the Flood. As she glanced in desperation, she spotted weapons among the carcasses they left their weapons behind. "I'm certainly not sitting here and get infected" thought Thalia as she ran to the bodies to dig up any weapons she could use. Grimacing, she plunged her hand under bodies, her fingers searching and hoping to find a weapon. Suddenly, Thalia felt something as she pulled out her hand and out comes a barbell shaped object.

"Hey isn't that an energy sword that the Chief used?" called Percy as he parried with an alien.

"I think so, now just how do you turn this on?" said Thalia as she fiddled with the object and the blade ignites just as a Combat Form was charged towards her. Thalia ran towards it and slashed it across the torso. It was a clean cut at the Flood was split into two.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." smirked Thalia as she studied the weapon.

Meanwhile, Percy ducked an attempted blow from the alien and leapt to the nearest body for any weapon he could use. He spied a grip to something. He pulled it out and found one of the weapons the Chief use during the invasion, a Plasma Rifle.

"A gun! Cool, but where the trigger is?" wondered Percy. While he was not paying attention to his surroundings, an Infection Form came close to him. Just as the Infection Form was about to pounce on Percy, he found the trigger and accidentally pressed the trigger. A plasma bolt shot out and hit the Infectious Form. "So that's where the trigger is." grinned Percy as he held the Plasma Rifle just like how he saw the Chief held it.

The Chief huffed in admiration as he saw that the demigods have acquired new weapons. He Chief snapped back to attention as he saw a few Stalkers on the ceiling, aiming for the group. The Chief shot his assault rifle in controlled burst and the rounds successfully tore through the Stalker until all fell dead. Not far from Chief, the Arbiter was busy avoiding the spikes from the Ranged Form while releasing burst shot from his Carbine. The Ranged Form curled up. Hurridly, the Arbiter took cover behind the panel, waiting for an opening. As soon as the Ranged Form uncurled itself, the Arbiter discarded his Carbine and exchanged it for a Fuel Rod Gun. He fired two shots at the Flood as the rounds struck home. Kicking a Combat Form on the shin, the Chief knew that they cannot delay any longer. The Chief pointed up at the elevator at the far end of the room.

"We have to get up there fast" shouted the Chief over the chaos.

"Alright, get ready to move to that door" said the Arbiter as he pointed the door that led to the elevator. The Arbiter and the Chief took up position beside Percy and Thalia. The group moved to the door while firing their weapon at the Flood.

"Man that was intense" said Percy as he armed his weapon once more.

"Incoming!" said Thalia as she pointed to three Tank Form at the top of the ramp. One of the Tank form came charging through. Thalia cut in close with it. The Tank Form tried to melee her but she was quicker. Quickly, she rolled out of the way as the Tank Form missed her by a hair breadth. Thalia rushed forward and slashed the Tank Form in the chest. The Tank Form collapsed and split in half by the clean cut from Thalia. Following suit, the Arbiter pulled out two energy swords. Seeing their comrade being killed, the remaining Tank Form tried to attack Thalia. The Arbiter rushed forward and impaled the first Tank Form with one of his energy sword. The other one turn its attention to the Arbiter but it was too late. The Arbiter dragged the Energy Sword that was lodged into the first one upward, slicing it clean in half and swung his other sword sideways, decapitating the head of the second one.

The Arbiter turns to Thalia with a pleased smile. "You are quite skilled with the sword" the Arbiter praised.

"Yeah thanks" replied Thalia as the Chief walks towards them. "Come on, we have to move on" said the Chief.

The group move to the other ramp arrived at the elevator. "Okay Chief, time to do your magic touch again." said Cortana and the Chief touched the holographic console. The elevator moved and begins its ascent to the top of the tower.

The group arrived at the top of the tower. From their postion, they saw the console on the right at the end of the room but it was heavily guarded by the Flood. There were quite a number of Ranged Forms at the ceiling and the wall. A few Tank Forms are near the console and the room was half filled with Combat Forms and Carrier Form.

"Let's clear this fast. We have to reach Kronos now" said the Chief as he primed two HE grenades while the Arbiter primed two plasma grenades. They tossed the grenades in to the group of Floods. A tremendous boom was heard and the demigods held the walls of the elevators from the impact. When the smoke cleared, it was evident the blast took a number of Floods with it. Taking the opportunity of the chaos, the group charged forward. Thalia and the Arbiter sliced and decimated the Tank Form and Combat Form with their Energy Sword. In the midst of a battle with the Flood, Thalia's Energy Sword flickered out.

"Hey! What gives?!" wondered Thalia as she flicked the switch on and off repeatedly. She was too busy focusing on the Energy Sword and failed to see a Combat Form charging towards her. The Arbiter steps in and plunge both his Energy Swords into the Flood and drags it sideways slicing it clean in half.

"The Energy Sword has a limited battery span" explained the Arbiter as he handed her a Plasma Pistol and another spare Energy Sword.

"I'll take note of it" said Thalia as she accepted both weapons gratefully.

Meanwhile, the Chief and Percy took out the Ranged Form and Carrier Form with their weapons. "This weapon is so cool" shouted Percy as he shooted the Flood, oblivious to the fact that his Plasma Rifle could overheat.

"Percy, don't…" started the Chief but before the Chief could finish, the Plasma Rifle overheated and Percy drops the weapon while cradling his hand.

"Damn, it burns" cursed Percy. The Chief picked up another rifle and hands it to the demigod.

"Don't continuously fire it for too long" said the Chief as he blew up the torso of a Carrier Form. With the group's combined skill, it was not before long the battle was over and the room was cleared from the Flood. "Now that it's over" said the Chief as he walked towards the console and pressed it once.

The tower powered down as the shield begins to collapse. Soon the rest of the towers began to collapse.

"Arbiter, all the towers are finally deactivated. We can storm the citadel now" said Rtas over the mike.

"Alright," turning to the Chief, he said "Now that the towers are gone we can proceed to the control room." said the Arbiter. "Yeah, but it seems we have more company" said Percy as when more Flood began to pour into the room. Wasting no time, the group just fired their weapons. Percy noticed an Infection Form was about to attack and his eyes widened with shock at the target victim.

"Thalia, look out!" said Percy as he violently pushed Thalia out of the way just as the Form landed on. They hit the ground and the Spore began to do its work while Percy was trying to pull the thing off him but it was evident that each movement became weaker. Gaining her orientation back, Thalia glanced and saw her unconscious cousin and let out a scream of anguish "PERCY!"


	20. Race to the Citadel

**Chapter 20: Race to the Citadel**

Without thinking twice, the Chief dashed to Percy side and forcefully yanked the Spore off him. Sensing another life form, the flood spore attempted to infect the Chief but the Chief merely squeezed it until it popped like a balloon, the foul body fluid spilling all over. The Chief quickly check for any signs of infection but there wasn't even a scratch on him.

"Percy, wake up now" the Chief commanded as Percy quickly opened his eyes.

"I'm not infected now am I?" asked Percy and he quickly gave his body a through checking for any changes or wounds.

"No, there aren't any visible puncture wounds on you." concluded the Chief after a brief look at the demigod's body.

"But how? The spore did get its grasp on you." the Arbiter spoke up in astonishment.

"Maybe it's because your Achilles curse worked." theorized Thalia.

"Okay, I'll go with that" said Percy as the Chief helped him up.

"Arbiter, I have sent a Phantom to pick you up" said Rtas over the radio.

"Thank you Rtas" said the Arbiter and turned to the group. "We have to go now and stop the Ark" said the Arbiter.

Percy nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's not waste any more time."

The group exited the tower and to their strange surprise, not a single Flood was in sight to hinder their way.

"This is weird don't you think? Not much Flood as we exited." Percy commented, keeping a vigil eye. "They are probably trying to muster more force to delay us further. Don't keep your hopes up." the Arbiter warned in response.

The group reached the entrance of the tower where the Phantom was there waiting for them. The group entered the Phantom. Inside a small platoon awaited them. An Elite walked up to them and started briefing them.

"Arbiter, we have our troops gathering at the base of the Citadel. We are here to guard the tower so that it may not close while you are in." reported the Elite.

"Good, keep the Flood off this tower." said the Arbiter and the platoon exited the tower with a salute and made for the entrance. The Elite looked back halfway and turned to his commanding officer. "Good luck, Arbiter" and entered the tower.

The Phantom took off and heads for the control room. As they approached, the Chief could see from the side that a fleet of Phantom landing and unloading its payload. However, most troubling to the Chief was the door to the control room that was wide open, a clear indication beckoning and welcoming him in.

"It seems that Kronos is inviting us." said Percy, apparently having the same chain of thought as Chief.

"Seems like an ambush to me" added Thalia, her arms folding reflected her tense and suspicious mood.

"I couldn't agree more" muttered Chief as the Phantom landed. The group was approached by a Special Forces Elite.

"Commander, how are things here?" The Arbiter asked the leading Elite.

"We are ready for the charge towards the control room." reported the Elite.

"No, guard the entrance and make sure the Flood does not enter the room at all cost. We will deal with the control room" the Arbiter instructed and something about the Arbiter told the Elite that the instruction was not up for debate.

"As you wish, Arbiter" said the Elite and gave the order. Shades were brought up and placed inside the corridor of the control room deploying portable energy shield and Hunters were placed. Looking at the precautions taken, the Arbiter was sure that it would take quite an effort to break through. The Arbiter went and restocks his weapons and carried more this time, not wanting to waste anymore energy. With his own restocking done, he passed Percy and Thalia new Plasma Pistols and Rifle.

"We are going to encounter heavy resistance later" said the Arbiter simply as he and the Chief hefted up Plasma Turrets. The group, now prepared, entered the building and into the elevator. "Whatever happens always stay behind and cover us." said Master Chief to the demigods. "Got you Chief" acknowledged Thalia as the elevator started its slow journey up.

It was a long stretch to the control panel and expected, it was infested with the Flood along the way.

"By the Gods! This is going to take a while." groaned Percy in annoyance. Meanwhile, the Chief noticed the giant rings representing the seven Halos have not been lighted up.

Cortana spoke through the Chief external speaker. "You are right Percy, Kronos does like to make it dramatic." said Cortana, her smirk apparent through her voice.

The Chief suddenly remembered Cortana was with him. "Cortana, what's with the silence? You were never quiet before." said the Chief.

"Ha ha. Funny big guy. I was actually looking up something on the Ark." explained Cortana. "What is it?"

"Actually you might want to look up ahead first. I'll tell you later" said Cortana and the Chief looked ahead to the Flood has finally sense them. The Chief and the Arbiter fired their weapons and a hail of plasma bolts slammed against the Flood. "Forward now" the Chief called out as the group slowly proceeds forward fighting so that the Combat Form didn't have a chance to get up close. They finally reached the first door. "Alright inside now" the Chief instructed as he entered the room first. The demigods followed as the Arbiter cover their backs.

"Chief, how much does energy is left?" asked the Arbiter after checking the energy bar of his rifle.

The Chief looked up on his HUD as the indicator of the energy bar of his weapon read half. "About half"

"Alright, get ready for another push" said the Arbiter as he readies himself at the door. The group the exited the room and entered another section of the hallway, this time guarded by Tank Forms and Range Form.

Once again, they showered the Flood with a hail of plasma but unfortunately the Tank Form this time could take more damage. Most of them took the fire and charge straight through. A Tank Form went up to the Chief. He quickly dropped his turret in favor of launching a punch to the Tank Form, carrying enough force to go through the flood due to the injury it sustained earlier. The Chief picked back up his turret and continued forward. Percy and Thalia were prioritizing shooting the Range Form with their Plasma Rifle.

"You know, now I know what it feels like going for a real gunfight in my first person shooting games." piped Percy as his shot blew away a Range Form.

"Geez, this does not count" Thalia snorted.

"Why not?"

"We're using weapons that doesn't exist yet and were shooting some parasitic alien" said Thalia.

"You know, on Earth, we call this sci-fi fantasy for some people" retorted Percy.

"Shut up and just shoot" said Thalia. With their combined efforts, the group managed to clear the section and reached the second door. The Chief and the Arbiter covered the demigods as they enter the room just as both plasma turrets ran out of power. The Chief and the Arbiter simultaneously ditched them. In the elevator, the group then prepares themselves for the final push.

"After that door, Kronos should be at the control panel" the Chief informed the demigods as he took out his assault rifle and the Arbiter wielded dual plasma rifle. Percy knew he had to voice his request now even if it was a bit too much but he went anyway.

Taking a deep breath he asked "Chief, when we reached the control panel, will you and the Arbiter cover us while me and Thalia deal with Kronos?"

The Chief was about to ask why but Cortana interjected having seen the young teen's face. "Chief, I think it's a personal matter" said Cortana gently. The Chief looked at Thalia expression. She has a face seething with borderline rage. Normally, the Chief would not normally allow his team to let their emotion get the better of them but he knew that this was not his fight. "Alright, I'll let you deal with Kronos" the Chief decided.

"Thank you" said Percy as the group readied themselves for the final push and went through the last door.

This time, it was mercifully short and the group could see the bridge up ahead. There was very little resistance as the group managed approached the bridge with little effort. The Arbiter was about to pass the bridge but the Chief held him back by the shoulder and spoke softly "Arbiter, this is out of our hands."

The Arbiter was confused at until he caught sight of Percy and Thalia putting down their Plasma weapons and the light dawned on him.

"Be careful you two" cautioned the Chief as Percy and Thalia pull out their Celestial Bronze weapons and went ahead. "We'll make sure nothing gets in their way" said the Chief as he reloaded his assault rifle and stood at the point where the controls for the light bridge were. "Are you sure they can handle this?" asked the Arbiter as he watched the silhouettes of the teens grew smaller and smaller. "I wouldn't worry too much" replied the Chief nonchalantly.

"Cortana, what were you about to say?" asked the Chief as he armed himself.

"You know, I was peering through your memories regarding your first encounter on the Ark" replied Cortana.

"Anything that intrigues you?"

"Actually, it's just that you never encountered any Monitor during the battle." said Cortana and realization struck Chief. He always wondered why Abysmal Paradise did not confront him in the future.

At the control panel, Percy and Thalia spotted Kronos, hood up, looking outside the window without his scythe. "Beautiful weapons aren't they" said Kronos without glancing at the duo.

"Yeah, don't you think about starting this place." Percy growled.

"Noble as ever, Perseus Jackson, but this time I will not be taking any chances" sneered Kronos as he faced them while materializing his scythe.

"You failed the last time and you shall again!" cried Thalia angrily.

Kronos laughed at her naivety. "Something in your voice seems to tell that you loath me" said Kronos amused and clearly goading. Thalia gritted her teeth.

"Is it because of him?" Kronos asked his tone innocent.

Thalia pointed her spear at Kronos, the tip alight and cackling with lightning. "Shut up!" shouted Thalia angrily. "You turned Luke against us. Now, we are going to make you pay." Percy hissed as he readies his sword. "Luke…Luke… now who might that be?" said Kronos, pretending he forgotten fully knowing that this was bringing up Percy and Thalia rage. "Ah...that poor boy who betrayed the gods and my vessel. You mean this owner of THIS face?" said Kronos as he took off his hood revealing a familiar face.

It was like as if he was still alive. The familiar blonde hair and scar that ran down his face; it was all Luke Castellan. Thalia gasped and her hand quivered, hesitant now to strike a blow.

"That's impossible! How?" asked Percy, shocked as well.

"Apparently, it seems that this form suits me best." said Kronos as he studied his hands. "I took this form as it was my last host." Kronos continued as he placed his hand over the panel and pressed a key on the panel. The control panel rose and Percy and Thalia could see that the rings are lighting up. "It seems that you lost" said Kronos as he pointed his finger at the other end of the hallway.

The Arbiter and the Chief were stunned by the activation of the Ark. "The Ark has been activated, we must stop it" said the Arbiter. "Let the demigods handle it, we got bigger problems" the Chief said as a wave of Flood approached them from the elevator. As if it was not enough, Sentinels pouring out from the shaft. "It seems that the Monitor is planning to stop us" said Cortana grimly. The Arbiter was shocked. "They have broken through" said the Arbiter. He tried reaching the team at the bottom of the tower but no one is answering. "The bottom team has failed" said the Arbiter, with a hint of sadness. "And now is up to us" said the Chief as he placed his assault rifle back and took out his sniper rifle. The Arbiter pulled out his Beam Rifle.

"It seems that fate has decided to throw us another impossible task" said the Arbiter grimly. "And we will overcome it" said the Chief as he and the Arbiter took aim and fired their weapon.

Percy and Thalia could hear shots coming from the bridge. "It looks like you won't be getting help from the Reclaimer." taunted Kronos. "We don't need him here. We can take you on." Percy countered. "Come then, let us witness the eternity's end and the gods who has been ruling for far too long" Kronos smiled as he readied his scythe. Percy and Thalia looked at each other and nodded. They charged at Kronos just as Kronos swung his scythe back and also charged forward to meet them in an epic battle.


	21. Eternity's End

**Chapter 21: Eternity's End**

As the demigods and the titan grew closer, Percy drew his sword back, failing to see the blade end of Kronos's scythe moving away from his side. Thalia spotted the threat and swung her shield to meet the blade. Sparks flew as the metals collided just as Riptide drew nearer to Kronos's head when he seemingly disappeared into thin air. Instinctively, Percy turned around to see the blade of the scythe once more inches away but was knocked away by Thalia's bash to Kronos's torso. The titan flew back from the force of the blow, landing at the edge of the platform as the demigods got back into their fighting stance.

"You held back, didn't you? When we dueled at Olympus?" said Percy, breathing heavily as he twirled his sword so that the tip faced Kronos.

"Yes, I thought I could hold back for it's just a measly demigod" said Kronos. He twirls his scythe and points its blade at the duo. "But not anymore. No more underestimation." growled Kronos as he disappeared again. "Left!" cried Percy as he dodged the blade by a hair's breadth.

Thalia lunges her spear at Kronos but he used the shaft of his scythe to deflect it. Taking advantage of his distracted state, Percy slashed upwards but Kronos parries the attack using his scythe and simultaneously directs Thalia spear shaft to block the blade. Kronos swings his scythe from the side and Percy lifted his shield to block. Regaining her composure, Thalia attempts to impale Kronos again but the titan, having foreseen the attack extended his will over her. Immediately, Thalia's usual agility was replaced with a slow motion. Taking advantage of the Thalia's delayed movements, Kronos lifted his scythe and attempts to slash her. His blow was met by Percy's sword and hits the shaft as the scythe came close in contact to Percy's forehead. Percy lunged forward with his shield, prompting Kronos to quickly jumped back. By now, Thalia has regained her normal speed once more and was astonished that Percy was in front of her. "Percy when did you…" started Thalia, confused.

"Thalia, be careful, not only he can teleport but he can also cast temporary distortion on us. And of course, he still has that scythe of his." cautioned Percy.

"Great. Just freaking fantastic." His cousin rolled her eyes in frustration as she swung her spear.

"But, on the bright side he can only delay one of us at one time." added Percy.

"Are you done with your strategy talk?" taunted Kronos. "Just finished, thank you for waiting. Now, let's send you to your end. Here and now" said Percy as he and Thalia charged forward.

As the battle between the titan and the demigods took place, the Chief and the Arbiter were picking off the Flood and Sentinels one by one with their weapons. But all too soon, their weapons ran out of ammunition and energy and the enemies were closing in fast. Master Chief, pulled out his shotgun and blew off the first few Combat Form approaching him. Having ran out of energy in his gun, the Arbiter picks up Percy and Thalia Plasma rifle and held off the Sentinels.

"Arbiter, cover me" the Chief said as he reloaded his shotgun. Just as the Arbiter's Plasma rifle was about to overheat, a Tank Form approach the Arbiter. The Chief emptied a slug at its legs and pulled his own leg back and diverted all his strength at his leg to give the Tank Form a tremendous kick that sent it flying back to the back breaking few Carrier Forms. "Thank you for the assistance" said the Arbiter.

"Don't thank me yet" the Chief grunted back as he pulled out two HE Grenade and throws it into a group of Ranged Form which exploded before they could evade the attack. He emptied his shotgun at another group of Flood. Again, just as he ejected the last slug from the shotgun, his shotgun ran out of ammunition. Discarding his shotgun, he pulled out his submachine guns. Eventually, the Arbiter's Plasma rifle ran out of energy and he abandoned them. Seeing his comrade running out of arms, Master Chief throws him an extra Assault Rifle. The Arbiter snatched it from mid air and simultaneously empties a clip at an incoming Tank Form. Seeing the usage rate of the gun, Chief also tosses him some ammo he has.

"Chief I'm sensing big movement coming through now" said Cortana. True enough, two Enforcers came in with the Monitor floating right on top of him. "Looks like we have a hard fight ahead" said the Arbiter grimly, looking at the huge movement approaching them.

Percy tries to stab Kronos but Kronos deflected Percy's blade away from him. He tilted his head up to see Thalia lunge from behind Percy with a spear going straight to his face. He quickly ducks and swings his scythe downwards as Percy and Thalia jumps back. Rather exasperated now, Kronos quickly gets back on his feet and runs towards the demigod. Rather exasperated now, Kronos quickly gets back on his feet and runs towards the demigods only to disappear in a flash. Wary, Percy and Thalia stood back to back. As quickly as he disappeared, Kronos manifests randomly on both Percy's and then Thalia's side. Suddenly Kronos appears in front of Percy and brings his blade downwards. Percy raised his shield to defend the attack but the titan disappears and appears in front Thalia. Thalia reacted as fast as she could and pushed herself back, barely avoiding the blade and grazed her chest plate.

"As expected from the Lieutenant of Artemis, you have impeccable reaction time." taunted Kronos.

Feeling her anger grow at his taunts, Thalia's spear sparkled to life with electricity and aimed a bolt at Kronos. Laughing, Kronos teleported out of the way as the bolt hit the wall of the structure. Before she knew it, Kronos reappeared behind Percy and attempted to stab Percy repeatedly. Desperately avoiding the attacks, Percy blocked them with his shield to the point where his vision of Kronos blurred. Kronos swung his scythe upwards, effectively sweeping Percy's shield out of his hands and rendering him defenseless. The blade immediately changed its direction and went in for the artery below Percy's chin but Thalia shot another bolt at the menacing blade. Percy quickly turned sideways while swinging his sword at Kronos's head. The titan teleported out of the way and reappeared once more not far from them.

"Not bad, you two fight pretty well together." commended Kronos mockingly.

"Yeah. Funny thing about anger and revenge; It adds to the blood lust for your life." replied Thalia darkly.

"This is seriously going to be a PG18 gore movie soon." said Percy coldly as he raised his blade.

Nearby, the Chief emptied his submachine guns at a group of Combat Form and before long his ammo counter on his HUD reads zero. The Enforcers, on the other hand, were still firing missiles and pulse beams at them. "Cortana, can you do anything about the Sentinels?" asked the Chief as he took cover from the attacks the Enforces were aiming at him.

"I might if that Monitor is down and I'm in the control panel of the Ark." Cortana suggested.

The Chief stole a glance at the squad of Enforcers and knew he had to resort to heavy weapons soon. He discarded the submachine guns and pulled out two more grenades, tossing them at a group of Flood. He then pulled out a Spartan Laser and targets an Enforcer. The laser broke through the shield, destroying it at the same time. Just then, the Arbiter assault rifle ran out of ammo. Running out of weapons, he picked up a downed sentinel fired on to the oncoming group of Flood. The laser sliced clean through the Flood.

"Unacceptable, the Ark must be activated to contain the Parasite infestation" the Monitor said.

"Not while I'm around" the Chief replied back as he destroyed the last Enforcer. He trailed his sight on the Monitor and saw that it was about to fire its beam at the Chief. Apparently seeing the same thing, the Arbiter scooped up a Fuel Rod Gun one of the corpse and fired at the Monitor. The plasma burst obliterated the Monitor's shield, distracting it as it glanced round to find the culprit. By the time the Monitor looked back at the Chief, the Chief laser was already charged with the same settings he had used to take down the ships back at the invasion. The energy gauge of the laser turned to zero as it fired the last of its energy into the Monitor. Severely damaged by the blast, the Monitor fell to the ground before exploding, leaving behind no trace.

"Now I know why there is no Monitor" Cortana interjected after a moment's silence.

"Because I took it down way before the battle of the Ark." the Chief muttered as realization dawned upon him and explained the oddity of his future battle.

"Master Chief, go help the demigods. I will deal with the Flood." The Arbiter interrupted the monologue as he discarded the used sentinel beam and drew out his energy swords.

"But you will be overwhelm." the Chief protested.

"We can't let this go on any further. At the rate we going, we will be out of weapons and then we are all dead." reasoned the Arbiter.

The Chief admitted the Arbiter has a point there. They are running out of weapons fast. "Alright, I hope you could hold on for another few minutes" the Chief relented as he sprinted for the platform. The Arbiter looked at the Flood and Sentinels incoming. Rallying his spirits, he charged forward.

Percy grunted from the effort of pushing as Kronos forced him back. Thalia fired another bolt of lightning at Kronos but to no avail. Percy quickly utilized the opportunity to turn while slamming his shield towards Kronos. Kronos teleported away in time before the shield come into contact with him and appeared between Thalia and Percy. Thalia charged up another lightning bolt in anticipation for another attack.

"You never learn do you? You know well I can deflect it very easily" laughed Kronos.

Paying no heed, Thalia fired a bolt at Kronos, who just merely sidestep. The blot missed him entirely. "Tut tut tut." The titan clicked his tongue provokingly. "The warrior who loses their patience first loses."

"I know. The Chief told me that. For the record, the bolt wasn't meant for you." said Thalia smirking.

"What do you…?" Kronos was about to ask when he just realized the answer. Behind him, Percy had used his sword as a conductor to store the bolt. As Kronos turned around, Percy swung the sword, simultaneously unleashing the bolt which hit Kronos square in the chest. Kronos staggered back, his position meant he failed to see Percy coming raising his sword and from the back Thalia charged with her spear. Percy slashed downward with all his might breaking the front part of Kronos armor while Thalia's spear impaled Kronos through the abdomen.

"Impossible…two demigods just defeated me." whispered Kronos, gold ichor still spilling out from his torso.

"We learn to pull something impossible from someone." said Percy motioning to the Chief walked up the platform and placed his hand on the console. With a beep, the Halo Rings was deactivated. The Chief then plugged Cortana into the console.

The Arbiter was exhausted and his energy swords had all but run out of energy. The Flood was still coming relentlessly and the Sentinels were still down. Suddenly the Arbiter heard sounds of blasting laser as the Sentinels fired the laser on the Flood. The Arbiter smiled, knowing that the children and the Master Chief did it. He turned and let the Sentinels did the rest of the work and continued to the control platform.

The Master Chief walked to Kronos and for a moment Kronos felt a sliver of fear seeing the Demon up close. Making no move to attack, the Master Chief bent down and picked up the scythe.

"I'll be taking that." the Chief said as he walked away.

"Demon, do you really want to serve the gods?" called out Kronos.

The Chief stopped his pace at the question. "I have no intention on serving gods or whatsoever but I am leaving this with the campers once I am done with it. They will decide what to do not me" said the Chief without turning around.

"In that case, join me and I shall give you a much better cause" offered the titan.

"Like what?"

"I could help you stopped the war you were fighting before it even happens saving billions of lives. Yes, I know about the war hundreds of years from now because you let some of your mind expose when we first met"

Percy and Thalia looked at the Chief with doubt. They knew that if he turned on them, he could take them out easily. The Arbiter could do little to stop it. "And I also can prevent you from becoming the Demon you are called" added Kronos.

The Chief gripped the scythe tightly. He remembered what he talked about with Chiron. The Chief turned to give his reply. Using his free hand, he drew out the Magnum Handgun containing the bullet from Jake and aims it at Kronos forehead. "Not a chance" said the Chief as he squeezed the trigger. Inside the barrel, the bullet worked its way out and exits the gun, connecting with Kronos forehead. On contact, Kronos fell limp and collapsed backward while dissolving in golden smoke. The Chief looked at the console and saw Cortana.

"I glad about the choice you made, big guy." Cortana smiled as the Arbiter walked up to the Chief.

"Is over isn't it?" said the Arbiter.

"Yes it is" said the Chief. Master Chief looked at the demigods.

"I loved the way the bullet when through his head." Percy grinned.

The Chief shrugged in response. "Jake told me to put the bullet in him, so I choose the head where he will be dead for good" said the Chief.

"Chief, you can't kill a Titan. You only sent him back to Tartarus where he won't be back for another hundreds of years." Thalia corrected.

"At least, you guys will be ready for him." said the Chief.

"Chief I have automatically set the Sentinels to deal with the remaining Flood and clean things up. Once they are done with that, they will go back to the storage and I have set the Ark get back into its original location, setting everything the way it suppose to be in the future." Cortana spoke after she finished the programming.

"So… Chief, can we go back now?" asked Percy, eager to return to camp.

"Everything is done here and I'm sure you want to get back into your own time." added Thalia.

Master Chief looked at the Arbiter and then looked back at the demigods. "Alright, let's go home." the Chief agreed. The Chief took out Cortana from the platform and the group leaves the control room to the elevator. At the entrance, the Chief stalled for a moment to take one last look at the control room for its never set foot again in a few hundred years later.


	22. The End of Fantasy

**Chapter 22: The End of Fantasy**

Two days after the battle at the Ark, a Phantom landed at the clearing near Camp Half-Blood's strawberry field. A few Elites alighted and started loading the Spartans gear into the Phantom, leaving the campers and hunters stunned to see real aliens walking back and forth from the big house to their transport. While waiting, Maser Chief and his group were giving out all the details of the events except the form Kronos took as that happened on the Ark to the camp counselors and Chiron inside the Big House. It had been decided unanimously that the particular piece of information was too potent to be released to the still vengeful group of campers.

"So Kronos is finally gone for good for the next thousands of years to come." remarked Clarisse at the end of the narration.

"It would seem so but Fates does make unexpected things to happen right under our noses, so I would suggest keeping our guards up" Chiron warned.

"Hey Chief. I loved the way you put the bullet we made into Kronos head." Jake grinned and the counselors nodded in agreement.

"Back to the issue at hand. So, how do we work this thing?" said Percy as he placed Kronos scythe on the table. Simultaneously, the counselors who were not familiar with the weapon backed away as soon as it appeared in sight.

"I guess we have to go with them to try it out." Thalia shrugged to conceal her fear.

"But we don't even have a clue on how this thing work?" whined Percy, exasperated. Annabeth placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Percy, ever heard of 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'?"

Inside the Master Chief helmet, Cortana was chuckling. "Something funny?" asked the Chief.

"Feels nostalgic listening to a saying used by Dr Halsey's former student." smirked Cortana.

Thalia turned to the Arbiter. "Permission to enter the ship one more time?" asked Thalia.

"Permission granted" said the Arbiter and gave the command to grant entrance. Immediately, an Elite opened the door. "Arbiter, the Spartans equipment are loaded into the Phantom as ordered" said the Elite.

"Good work, wait for further orders at the Phantom" said the Arbiter.

The Elite complied and exits the Big House. "Well, shall we send our guests off?" said Chiron as he left the Big House followed by the rest.

At the clearing the campers and hunters are gathered there. The campers and hunters spotted the Chief's group. Malcolm jogged towards Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, glad you can make it. It's kind of hard to stop the Hephaestus kids to tamper the ship." called a grateful Malcolm, waving and gesturing to the cavity of the vehicle desperately.

Knowingly, the Chief cleared his throat and the Hephaestus cabin got his message. They backed away from the dropships.

The Arbiter looked at the Chief expectantly and nodded. "I'll give you some time" said the Arbiter as he boarded the Phantom.

"Master Chief, I thank you for helping us during the invasion and for bringing our campers back safe" started Chiron as he extended his hand to the Chief.

Master Chief took his hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"I hate to ask you for more after all that you've done for us, but we have one request when you go back to your own time" said Chiron.

"What might that be?" asked the Chief.

"Do not tell anyone about any of this."

"Alright, I will not divulge anything that happened here" promised the Chief, fully understanding the request.

"I too will not tell anyone about this event besides, me and the big guy can keep a secret" said Cortana, over the helmet external speaker.

"Thank you" said Chiron and the Chief looked at the campers and hunters. "All of you are one of the bravest men and women that I have fought alongside with. You all should be proud of yourselves" said the Chief.

"Thank you Chief, despite you being a mortal but you can call Camp Half-Blood your home so come back anytime you want even though we might not be there anymore but we will make sure the future generation might remember you." replied Will, with reverence, respect and admiration evident in his tone. He raised his hand in a crisp salute to the Chief, the counselors and campers followed suit.

Just then, Phoebe stepped out from the hunters group. "Chief, you might be a man but you saved us during the invasion and safely brought back our lieutenant from the Ark, for you have our gratitude and respect." said Phoebe as she saluted the Chief, her actions mirrored by her sisters.

Chief returned the salutes and prepared to leave when suddenly in a blinding flash of light, four figures appeared. Athena, Artemis, Hera, Ares and Hephaestus materialized between the Chief and the campers. Following protocol, the campers and the Chief bowed before them.

"Greetings Master Chief. Did you think the Olympians would just let you leave without saying goodbye?" said Athena.

"Frankly, I was least expecting this." Replied the Chief frankly as he stood up and removed his helmet, a few girls from the Aphrodite camp swooning as his face came to view.

Athena chuckled at his brute honesty. "Lord Zeus might not be here but we and the Olympians thank you for the service you have done." interjected Hera.

"It's almost depressing you have to leave soon. Athena and I was about to inspect your armor before you leave" sighed Hephaestus obviously disappointed.

"Not to worry Lord Hephaestus, I'm sure five hundred years would go by quickly." the Chief smirked as he comforted the god.

Ares came over and placed his hand on the Chief shoulder. "Master Chief, I'm proud that you carried the name Spartan. You are indeed the ultimate soldier." Ares gruffly added. "Thank you Lord Ares." said Master Chief.

Hera went up to the Chief next and placed her palm on his cheek. "I hope you can find your family in the future for you have my blessings." said Hera, her voice motherly and compassionate.

"Thank you Lady Hera." said Master Chief. Artemis looked at the Master Chief. "Well, for a man you certainly did very well. I'm glad I didn't turn you into a Jackalope when we first met" admitted Artemis grudgingly. Master Chief chuckled at the statement at her begrudging confession.

"I'm sure you would have" said Master Chief jokingly.

Instead of Artemis getting annoyed as usual, she turned her head away and blushed.

"Well…anyway thanks you for what you have done." Artemis said looking away shyly; the redness is still on her cheeks as the Chief replaced his helmet.

"Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, let's see if this scythe could really do what is said to do" said the Chief as he beckoned towards the drop ship. Percy, while holding the scythe, boarded the drop ship together with Thalia and Annabeth.

"Thank you, I hope we meet again" said the Chief to the gods, campers and hunters as he boarded the Phantom. The Phantom took off, headed for the Shadow of Intent.

It was not long before they reached the dark side of the moon, where the Shadow of Intent awaited. Master Chief, the Arbiter, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth entered the bridge and soon came back to their current dilemma.

"So… now how we work this thing?" Percy studied the scythe carefully.

"Cortana, any ideas?" the Chief turned to the AI.

"Sorry Chief, I can't find any text relating how the scythe works." reported Cortana.

"So this artifact supposes to be the one to bring us back to our time?" said the Arbiter, his tone cynical now.

"It is but we don't know how it works." muttered Thalia absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, the daughter of Athena had gotten quiet as she pondered for a moment. "Percy, try saying a date with your mind." Annabeth finally decided.

By this point in their relationship, Percy knew better to question Annabeth when she gives a suggestion. "Alright, I guess its worth to try."

"Try the date 12th June 2553" suggested the Arbiter.

"Why those date?" asked Cortana.

"The Shadow of Intent disappeared during the second battle of the Ark took place on the 9th and we were gone for three days" explained the Arbiter.

"I guess that's reasonable" Percy conceded.

"Alright do it" said the Chief. Percy took a deep breath and thought about the date.

In front of the Shadow of Intent, a tear began to form and was big enough for the ship to go through.

"Shipmaster, bring her through the portal" said the Arbiter. Rtas as a bit hesitant but he gives the order. The Shadow of Intent enters the portal. As soon as the ship went through, the portal collapses in a bright flash.

In the far, far future, at the orbit of Mars, a black tear appeared and a Covenant carrier emerges from the tear, electrical statics dancing around the ship's hull. At the bridge, the members were getting up from the bumpy ride. "Shipmaster, are we at the right time" asked the Arbiter. Before Rtas could answer, the bridge officer interjects. "Shipmaster, a transmission coming from Earth" reported the bridge officer.

"Put it on screen" said the Rtas and the bridge officer complied. All onboard held their breath; it was the moment of truth to tell whether all the effort was worth it. At the main display, an old man with white hair and blue eyes wearing an admiral uniform appeared. "Shadow of Intent, do you copy?" the man said. Immediately, the Master Chief recognized the man in the screen but kept himself away from the monitor for a moment. Percy got up and glanced at the person on the monitor. He backed away and looked at the Chief.

"Who's that?" whispered Percy as Thalia and Annabeth got up.

"That is Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood" said the Master Chief as he pulled them away from the monitor view. "This is the Arbiter, we read you Admiral Hood." the Arbiter replied and the old man smiled. "Damn good to see you again, I heard from Captain Matthews about what happened. Where were you for the past three days?" Admiral Hood eyed the Arbiter.

Bound by the need for secrecy, Arbiter knew he should not tell what happened. "We just got sent to another part of the universe and we couldn't establish contact." The Arbiter lied as the admiral nodded.

"I see" said Lord Hood understandingly. "I found someone while I was out of contact" diverted the Arbiter before the admiral prompted for more information. Before the Admiral could inquire who, the Master Chief steps into the monitor view. "It's good to see you again Lord Hood" greeted the Chief.

The Admiral sat shell shocked; he could not believe what he was seeing. "Master Chief is that you?" said Lord Hood finally, shaking his head as it trying to rid his disbelief.

"Yes sir it's us." assured Cortana as she spoke through the Chief speakers.

"Damn good to see you both still alive" said Lord Hood, looking pleasantly surprised.

"We'll report back as soon as possible." said the Chief.

"I got it, report to me ASAP" commanded Lord Hood, his voice left no room for negotiation.

"Yes sir." said the Chief as he salutes.

"Welcome back you two" said Lord Hood before cutting off connection.

The Chief turned to the demigods. "Well, looks like the journey was worth after all." chuckled Cortana.

"Yeah, thank god it turns out well." Annabeth smiled with relief and gladness that the Chief was back where he was supposed to be.

"Well I guess we have to make haste now." Thalia smiled.

"Yeah. Don't want the UNSC to find three children aboard the Covenant vessel" Percy grinned at the possibility.

The group headed for the docking bay escorted by the Master Chief.

"Thank you for bringing us back." the Chief said.

"Yes, you have our gratitude" added the Arbiter.

"Nah, you helped us in the invasion." Percy shrugged off the thanks like the surly teen he was.

"And you saved us from Kronos's camp." Thalia turned to the Arbiter.

"So I guess we could call it even." concluded Annabeth as the demigods shook hand with the Chief and the Arbiter. "It was great fighting alongside with you." said Percy earnestly.

"Likewise" the Chief replied.

"I'm glad that we meet." Thalia waved in farewell.

"We might meet again if you live that long that is." the Chief , half in jest.

"Wishing you all the best Chief! You too Arbiter!" said Annabeth. "Farewell, demigods." the Arbiter raised his arm in farewell. The demigods turned to face the open area of the docking bay.

"One portal to our time opening up." said Percy. Percy willed the scythe again and like before a tear started to form,. As soon as the portal is big enough, Thalia went in first followed by Annabeth. The portal collapsed in a blinding flash but not before Percy went through the portal, giving a salute to the Chief for what may be the last time.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Few days have elapsed after Percy, Annabeth and Thalia's triumphant return to Camp Half-Blood. Currently the camp is buzzing with activity, as the campers prepare to leave for the summer break is over. The trio meanwhile had gathered at the front of the Poseidon cabin discussing recent events.

"You know this is one of the most dangerous quests I have undertaken in my entire life" said Percy, hands behind head, a picture of relaxation.

"Yeah, nothing come close." said Annabeth as she leaned into her boyfriend.

"Can't disagree with you there." muttered Thalia, who was leaning against the cabin.

"But I was wondering is it really over?" wondered Percy out loud.

Thalia and Annabeth threw him a disbelieving glance in sync. "Wait you mean you still don't get it?" said Thalia incredulously.

"Thalia, it's him we are talking about." explained Annabeth while rolling her eyes at Percy's slow way of processing information.

"What?" said Percy indignantly.

"Okay Percy, here's the breakdown, you know the first two lines of the prophecy." began Thalia.

"Yeah, '_The children of the eldest gods, the highest heroes of al__'__, __'__At sixteen, shall meet their match, to rise or fall.__'_I know that's us and we have to face Kronos again whether we succeed or fail." Percy deduced.

"Okay, at least he got that one." Thalia sighed in mock relief.

"Next, '_Then the reclaimer, who guarded against the prophet's lies__'_well obviously that's the Master Chief cause he did fight against the Prophets and their tricks." continued Annabeth.

"'_Through gods and demons he defied__'__… _Well he did indirectly insulted the gods during that confrontation and boy, sure he take down two titans single-handedly so defying is a bit to weak to use." Percy grinned at the memory.

"So, for the fifth line '_United you must stand_', '_For they will face a doom unlike any in the land_' meant that we have to work together because the doom we face unlike any in the land. That is the Flood no doubt." analysed Thalia.

"Then, '_Of friends and strangers they must rely_', '_There will be both the ally and the spy_' means that we have to get help from our friends and some strangers which happens to be the Arbiter to help us" Annabeth recited.

"I guess that the ally is the Arbiter and his forces and the spy is the Monitor" said Percy.

"Well done Percy" Thalia muttered patronizingly to which her cousin shot a sharp glare. "What?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth sighed. "And finally, '_For hope they must hold_' means we have to stay strong no matter what happens like when we found out the invasion force."

"Yeah, we owe the Chief for bringing back our morale. But what does '_Or the great flame shall go cold__'_mean. I mean, I don't know any great flame we are tied to." said Percy.

"Percy, think about it, what does Hestia do?" asked Annabeth, internally face-palming at the dense nature of Percy.

"She tends the hearth for here and Olympus. But what does…." He trailed off realizing the meaning.

"Yeap. If we did falter, we will be dead. If we are dead, Olympus will be gone. Unless you name me a time when Hestia let the hearth of Olympus die out." explained Annabeth.

Percy was speechless for the moment as he felt a murderous presence behind him coming from the camp hearth, daring him to mention any dates. Percy gulped. "You know, now that you mentioned it, she never did let it die out." said Percy and the feeling subsided.

"Now do you understand?" Annabeth studied his face to prevent any lies due to his inferiority.

"Yeah pretty much." said Percy truthfully.

The trio watched the campers pass by the Pine tree and into the modern world. "I guess I will be taking my leave now. The Hunters will love to get out of here." said Thalia as she pushed herself off the wall she was leaning against.

"Yeah, see you next time Pinecone Face" said Percy jokingly.

"You too Seaweed Brain" said Thalia sticking her tongue out at the nickname.

Turning to Annabeth, Thalia hugged her close and said. "I hope we meet again soon"

"Likewise."

Thalia looked at her two closest friends. "You know, this year's bead in kind of interesting, don't you think?" commented Thalia.

Annabeth and Percy smiled. "Yeah, a reminder of what we have learned this summer" said Percy as he looked at the recent clay bead. Engraved on it, was the names of the campers and hunters who perished in the invasion into it. At the centre was an eagle, with its wings spread out holding a bunch of arrows with its left talon and a lightning bolt on its right.

#Year 2553#

Somewhere in the future, on the North Shore of Long Island, a Warthog pulled over at the base of a hill. The occupant got out and it's none other than the Spartan in his military outfit, wearing a black t-shirt and a camo-jacket that fitted him to a T, black pants and boots. Pulling out a chatter, the surface flickered and Cortana came to life.

"It's a bit strange to return here hundreds of years later." Cortana said. "You know I promised that I will come back in the near future and they did say that they will make sure that the new campers will remember me. The Hunters might be still alive. reasoned Master Chief.

"Yeah and you never break a promise. Anyway, I know a certain goddess among them who definitely is with the Hunters." " smiled Cortana.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your day off?" asked the A.I after a moment, raising an oddity.

"I couldn't find time to come here when we got back to Earth." replied Master Chief. "Yeah, Lord Hood was asking many questions but it was nice of him to reinstate you together with your surviving team."

"Yeah, it's good to know that they made it through, but it was strange of you to come along. Didn't you have some task to do with Dr Halsey?" asked the Chief.

"I did tell her I want a break for a bit and I kind of figured that your first agenda on your day off is to find this place again." Cortana explained.

"Well, at least she prolonged your lifespan" said Master Chief.

"True" said Cortana. After their return, her life span was increased by Dr Halsey for research in Forerunner AI.

"Cortana, can you make sure that no one can trace us?" said Master Chief as they started the hike.

Knowingly, Cortana did as he asked. "Okay, no one knows we're here."

The Master Chief made his way up the hill stopping at the barrier that mortals and monsters cannot pass through.

"You know, you have changed a bit when you meet them." reminded Cortana.

The Master Chief cracked a smile at that statement. "You think?"

"Do you think we can get through the barrier again?" asked Cortana.

"Only one way to find out." On that note, the Master Chief raised his foot and put it forward, entering the camp's domain.

[A/N]: Well, the story ends here, ladies and gentlemen. A brief note of thanks to my beta reader for her work on this project. I hope you all have a great time reading this. I would like to announce a new project after being repeatedly requested by my friends to write a PJOxBleach crossover. Well, to their requests and of course to my readers, here's a draft of the upcoming story.

Suddenly, the rubble pile exploded. The Soul Reaper still intact from the attack that the god gave him. Ares came walking down with his flaming broadsword towards him. Ichigo breathe heavily as blood flows from his forehead to his chins as he used his Zanpakutō to support him. "You know my dad always said not to mess with Soul Reapers or you will regret it" said Ares. Ichigo knew he must stop the rise or the whole country or the world will be doomed. Ichigo could still see Percy and his friends holding the god minions back. He had to defeat Ares to continue on but so far he's only been holding back his punch due to Rukia's and Percy's warning. Ichigo looked up at him with determined eyes. "I don't know why you are giving us trouble but this is getting annoying" said Ichigo. He raised his Zanpakutō and pointed it at Ares. "I promised those two that I will not fight with full strength but it looks like I'm going to have to do it anyway" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes. From around, Ares could see some sort of black energy from all around flowing into Ichigo's Zanpakutō. He places his free hand at his fore arm holding his Zanpakutō. Ichigo opened his eyes and shouts out "BANKAI!"

[A/N]: See more of this in my next project 'Chaos in the Ancient World' coming in Autumn 2013.


End file.
